


Never Ever Land

by BakugouLeftTiT



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Richie Tozier, Adults, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Cute Kids, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 61,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakugouLeftTiT/pseuds/BakugouLeftTiT
Summary: Eddie is a hardworking, single parent doing things all on his own with the help of his best friend and dad, of course. He cares for his little boy and does whatever he can to make his small, little family happy. But an encounter at the supermarket changes everything.{This is a Mpreg story in which male pregnancy is as common as female pregnancy. If you don’t like this kind of story don’t read it. You’ve been warned!}
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 122





	1. One

_** One ** _

_The sound of Eddie’s room door swinging open was enough for him to jolt awake. He sat up quickly, seeing a little figure standing in the doorway. His heart raced quickly but calmed down as soon as he realized that it was just his baby boy. Eddie reached over and flicked on the bedside lamp as he cooed loudly at his baby boy cuteness._

_Theo was stood, his teddy bear hugged tightly to his chest as his mixed hazel eyes filled with tears._

_”Momma I has bad dreams.” Theo said, his voice quiet and quivering. Eddie slid his legs from under the covers and let his feet touch the carpeted floor before holding out his arms and allowing his baby boy to run over.  
_

_“Come here baby,” Eddie cooed softly and scooped his little boy up. Theo was only three and a handful, but he was such a joy. He was so much like Eddie, light blond hair, little frame and a big attitude, but he was much like his father who left right before Eddie gave birth. Theo had a mixture of both hazel and brown eyes, he had the knowledge of his dad too and quite often tried to show it off.  
_

_“You want to sleep with me tonight?” Eddie asked, pushing the curly blond hair away from the toddlers face.Theo whimpered and nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around his mommas neck. Eddie smiled and rubbed little circles into his back. The brunette laid back down in bed, pulling the covers over them both. Theo snuggled closer and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly. Eddie hummed softly, comforting his little boy._

_Even if Michael wasn’t around to help out, Eddie was just lucky he had such a wonderful dad and a loving best friend, because honestly, without them, Eddie wouldn’t be able to survive caring for a child._

_•*•*•*•*•*•*•  
_

Later towards the afternoon, Theo was the first to wake up, shaking his momma awake. Eddie groaned softly and his eyes fluttered open as big smile formed on his face because the first thing he woke up to was his beautiful baby boy.

“Mornin’ momma, I hungry.” Theo said, rubbing his tummy. Eddie nodded and sat up, allowing himself a moment to fully wake up. Theo grew impatient, though, as his stomach began to growl loudly.

“Okay, okay, let’s get breakfast.” The brunette said and stood up before scooping Theo up in his arms. Together they went into the kitchen and Eddie sat the toddler in a chair before he began to rummage through the cabinets. He frowned when he saw that there wasn’t really anything that was breakfast foods, and he didn’t really fancy the idea of feeding his son sugary foods and having to deal with him being hyper all afternoon.

”What do you think about getting breakfast at the dinner?” Eddie asked, crouching down in front of the toddler who was off in his own little world, dancing his teddy across the top of the counter top, but he looked up and nodded with wide eyes.

”Let go! I want to see Auwnt Bev!” Theo said happily and excitedly. Eddie smiled and picked up the little boy, kissing his cheeks.

“Okay babe, but you need to get cleaned up first.” Eddie said and Theo nodded again. He loved bath time, only because he could play with his bath toys.

Eddie sat Theo down, telling him to get undressed so he could turn on the water, he even added a fair amount of bubbles which earned him a happy little squeal from Theo who was more than happy for a bath.

The brunette began to wash the toddlers body first before his hair, smiling softly as Theo made little noises for his submarine toys and divers. Afterwards, Eddie wrapped the cute little boy up in his favorite fluffy towel with airplanes all over them.

“Momma I wear my t-shirt.” Theo said, playing with his teddies ears as he sat on the bed. Eddie was currently going through the toddlers dresser drawers to find him something to wear. So far he had shorts in his hands but he couldn’t seem to find a shirt to go along with them.

“Do you want your shirt with the train or the monster truck?” Eddie asked, turning and facing his son who looked up with a contemplative look.

”Train momma!” Theo said excitedly. The brunette smiled and nodded, setting the two pieces of clothing aside and lifting the toddler up to continue to dry him.

Soon enough Theo was dressed and running around in the living room while watching Looney Tunes while Eddie showered and got dressed in skinny jeans and some random t-shirt. He was in the middle of drying his hair when he heard a loud thump.

”Theo!” Eddie shouted in a warning.

“Sorry momma!” The little toddler yelled back. Eddie grinned, shaking his head and continued to get dressed before walking out and joining Theo in the living room. The brunette helped the little toddler with his shoes, tying the shoe laces evenly before grabbing his phone and keys, leaving with Theo’s little hands in his.   
  


Together the family of two walked to the diner where a good friend of Eddie’s worked at.


	2. Two

_**Two** _

The little bell above the door got Theo even more excited. He loved eating here. The food was so delicious and sugary! He also really loved to see his Aunt Bev, she was so much fun, just like his Uncle Ben and Grandpa.

”Calm down Theo,” Eddie warned, tugging the toddler back whenever he tried to run behind the counter. The toddler whined and huffed, his little cheeks puffing out, but he obeyed, allowing his momma to pick him up. “Bev, the little one and Eddie are here!” Mrs. Brown said, peeking around the door that led to the kitchen. The brunette smiled at her and she smiled back warmly, coming away from the kitchen door.

“Go have a seat honey, Bev should be out soon.” She said, Eddie nodded and went over to a table, letting Theo stand for a moment.

”Do you think you can be a big boy and sit in a big chair, or do you need a high chair?” Eddie asked, turning to his son whose hands were tugging at the end of his train shirt.

“I cans be big boy momma,” Theo said, showing a smile full of teeth. Eddie grinned and picked up the little boy, letting him settle in the chair beside him before sitting down himself. Soon enough Bev was coming out, searching eagerly for her little nephew, and whenever she spotted him, she hurried out, a big smile on her face.   
  


“Awunt Bev!” Theo shouted excitedly causing the people surrounding them to turn and smile. Bev reached the table in a matter of strides and scooped up the toddler in her arms.

“There’s my little bug.” Bev said, hugging Theo tightly. Eddie chuckled and watched the two as they interacted. “How’ve you been buddy? It’s been sometime since I’ve seen you! You’ve gotten so much bigger!” Bev said, pulling away some to look at the toddler.

”I be good. Momma say we get breakfasts.” Theo said, Bev smiled and kissed the toddlers cheek before settling him back down in his seat.

”Bev! You need to come and finish this order.” Mrs. Brown said from the kitchen door. Bev sighed, smiling at Eddie.

”I’ll be back in a second,” she said, Eddie nodded and got one menu for himself and a children’s menu for Theo from a passing waitress. The toddler happily began to color all over his menu while Eddie looked over what he wanted.

”What do you want babe?” Eddie asked, turning to his son who was coloring a duck purple.

“Waddles and a lot of syrup.” Theo said, and secretly Eddie should have known, but he just loved hearing his little boy talk, even if the words were incorrect and out of place. Hearing Theo talk was one of the many things that brightened up his day.

”And what do you want to drink?” Eddie asked, pushing the blond curly hair from the toddler’s face. Theo looked up at his momma with hopeful eyes.

”Can I have chocolate milks momma?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. Eddie smiled and nodded just as Lia, one of the waitress, came and took their order, smiling widely as Theo recited what he wanted while Eddie ordered chocolate chip pancakes with the side of bacon and coffee. Theo continued his coloring while Eddie watched and held his crayons, handing off the color the toddler wanted and taking back the ones he used. 

Eventually their order came out along with Bev who sat herself across from them both, mustering up a conversation while the family of two ate. “So, what are you doing today?” Bev asked, stealing a piece of bacon from Eddie’s plate.

”I have to go to the supermarket after we finish here and then I have to work.” Eddie said. He loved to work, but he felt like today he just wanted to be with his son, but he couldn’t afford not to work. He had been evicted from one apartment whenever Theo was a few months old and he was forced to stay with his Dad for a few days until he could get settled back on his feet, so he didn’t want to have to go through that again, even if he had plenty of places to go.

”I can watch him if you want? Rebecca is supposed to come and take my shift soon so I’ll be off way before you have to work.” Bev offered, but Eddie shook his head and smiled.

”No, I got a babysitter last week. Her name is Lynn and she is so sweet and Theo really likes her.” He said, Bev frowned playfully and nodded. Eddie rolled his eyes and shook his head grinning.

”Anyway, how’s Ben? I haven’t stopped by in a while.” Bev asked, Eddie gave a shrug.

”He’s still the same, been asking a lot about you though. You know standing him up like that wasn’t a cool thing, Bev.” Eddie scolded.

”I know, I know...” Bev sighed and trailed off. “I really do like Ben, like a lot, but that night I was super nervous and...I don’t know.”

“Well, then you’ll have to come down to the store and talk to him, won’t you?” Eddie said, smiling. Bev gave a weak smile and nodded.

“All dones momma.” Theo announced, the side of his mouth slightly covered in syrup and his little cup empty. Eddie smiled proudly and gave the toddler a kiss on the top of his head before cleaning his face.

After Theo finished eating, he paid for the food and said goodbye to Bev, and soon enough he and Theo were on their way to the supermarket. Eddie made a list on his phone of all what he needed, which was nearly everything. He knew he needed fruit for Theo because the little boy loved to eat that for breakfast, he also needed milk, eggs, bread and so much more.

Once they arrived at the supermarket, Eddie grabbed a shopping cart and bent down to Theo’s level, a stern look on his face.

“What are you supposed to do while in here?” He asked, fixing up the toddlers shirt that had rode up a little.

“I supposed to stay by momma side at alls time.” Theo recited, only because he had been told many times whenever given the privilege to walk along side his momma instead of being sat in the shopping cart. The toddler had the tendency to wander off because of so many curious and shiny things inside of the store.

”And if you’re good the whole time we’re here, we’ll go get some ice cream.” Eddie said and the toddlers eyes lit up and grew wide at the mention of ice cream. He nodded eagerly and agreed, clutching to the side of the buggy with his fingers.

They began the journey down the aisles, Eddie putting the things he needed into the shopping cart and Theo looking at everything so excitedly. It was so hard to not touch it all, but he tried to stay a good boy for his momma and hold tight to the cart as they carried on.

But all of that changed whenever Eddie turned down the aisle where all the cookies were. Theo got super excited and let go of the cart and began to wander off. Eddie didn’t even notice, he was trying to decide what kind of animal crackers the toddler would like.

”What do you think Theo?” Eddie asked, turning around and staring wide eyed. The once occupied spot of the little toddler was now empty and Eddie began to panic. He tossed the animal crackers somewhere in the buggy and looked around frantically. “Theo!”

The toddler rounded the corner of another aisle, looking curiously at everything. There were so many delicious items and lots of exciting things that caused Theo to look happily at it all as he continued on down the aisle. He looked at it all before bumping into someone which caused him to fall down to his bottom.

“Oh, hey there little guy,” a tall curly dark haired brunette said, kneeling down and helping the toddler up whose cheeks were puffed out in frustration. “You here all alone?”

”I know where my momma is.” Theo said, suddenly feeling scared. He had never gone so far away from his momma, he was always by his side sometimes.

“Well here, let’s go find your parents yeah?” The dark brunette said, picking up the toddler. “What’s your name little dude?”

“I Theo. My momma likes to call me lots of nicknames.” The toddler told the man, smiling proudly. “What you name?” Theo asked, poking the dark brunette cheek.

“I’m Richie,” the man said and Theo smiled big. Richie carried Theo around, asking if he remembered what aisle he came from, but sadly the toddler couldn’t remember, until suddenly they heard his name being called out.

“Theo!” Eddie shouted frantically. His heart was racing as he turned, looking in every direction. He had searched over the aisles they had been through and he found nothing. No one had seen the toddler Eddie described, but they tried to help him look.

”There my momma!” Theo said, pointing towards Eddie. Richie seemed confused and he shook his head.

”Are you sure that’s not your dad?” He asked and the toddler shook his head, wiggling his way out of the man’s grip.

”That my momma,” he said, and as soon as Richie sat him on the ground, he took off, running toward his parent and shouting out his name. When Eddie heard it, he spun around, seeing his baby boy running towards him. He let out a sigh of relief and dropped down, scooping his little boy up in his arms.

”Don’t you dare do that again young man, do you understand?” Eddie said sternly and hugged Theo tight to his chest.

”Yes momma, I sorry.” The toddler said, a pout on his face. Eddie let out a breath held Theo at arms length.

”Where were you?” I told you not to run off.” Eddie said.

“I finds a nice man and he helps me.” Theo said, and if it were on cue, Richie walked up, a warm smile on his face. Eddie looked up and stood to his feet, holding Theo’s hand like he feared the toddler would wander off again, which wouldn’t surprise him.

”Um, I’m Richie,” the tall dark brunette said. “I uh, found your son wandering and yeah...you must be the father.” Richie casted his hand out for a handshake which Eddie hesitantly took. 

“Actually I’m his mother.” Eddie said and Richie looked at him confused.

“You’re a guy, though...” Richie trailed off. Eddie glared at him, shaking his head as he took his hand away from his.

”So you’re supposed to be a girl in order to be a child’s mother?” Eddie snapped, tugging Theo behind him. Richie looked at him, taken aback slightly.

“Well-“

”Look thank you for finding him and helping him find his way back, but you can go fuck yourself.” And with that, Eddie stomped off, pulling Theo along behind him, and going back to the aisle of which he was on before anything happened, leaving Richie standing dumbfounded and a reminder to not get on this man’s bad side....that is if they see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all agree that Theo such a cutie?🙌🏽


	3. Three

_**Three** _

Eddie huffed, staring himself in the mirror. It had been a couple of hours after the encounter at the supermarket and Eddie couldn’t get over it. _How dare he say something like that?!_ Eddie thought to himself. He just didn’t understand, and he wasn’t quite sure he ever would, but the comment was very unnecessary, even if it wasn’t offensive, Eddie didn’t like it. That man was very stubborn, obviously not knowing that males can in fact be a mother to a child, both figuratively and literally speaking considering Eddie carried Theo inside him for nine months.

Eddie’s phone buzzed, telling him he had a text message from Lynn, telling him that she was letting herself in. He glanced at the time and nearly screamed. He had three minutes to get to work or else he would be late, and he was sure his boss was not going to like that.

Eddie made sure he had everything, checking everything off in his head as he pulled on his shoes. He had his phone, keys, wallet, and everything else as he hurried down the hallway. He saw Lynn sitting on the couch, nodding and listening as Theo babbled on and on about nothing in particular. She really was the greatest babysitter in the world. Eddie liked her because she was sweet and cared for Theo as if he was her sibling, and Theo liked her because she was fun and let him sometimes run around in his Batman covered undies.

“Okay um, I went to the supermarket earlier and bought groceries, so you two should have plenty to eat, unless you want to order pizza. I also got some movies for you two to watch also, you know where they are.” Eddie said, Lynn nodded and smiled. She had been babysitting for only a few weeks, but she remembered everything and what to do and what not to do.

”Okay baby, I have to go,” Eddie said, kneeling down and engulfing the toddler into his arms and kissing his cheeks and which made Theo giggle but then suddenly pout.

”Don’t go momma,” he said, clinging tightly to Eddie.

”I know, I’m so sorry baby, but I have to go,” Eddie said and forced Theo’s arms away from his neck. The toddler pouted and his eyes watered.

“I don’t wants you to go momma,” the toddler said, his bottom lip quivering.

“I love you lots baby, be good,” Eddie said and gave Theo one last kiss before rushing out the door. His heart broke as he heard his baby boy crying, but he was already late and he knew the toddler would be fine in a couple of minutes as Lynn quickly got him distracted.

Eddie raced off to work, dodging all traffic as best as he could, and before long, he was pulling up outside of the clothing shop and rushed inside. He was four minutes late and counting. He knew his boss was going to be mad.

“Eddie,” Mr. Hopper said as he stared at Eddie who was just about to clock in. Eddie turned and smiled sheepishly, pushing his card into the little machine. “You’re late, once again.”

Eddie bit his lip and began to spill his excuses, and they were reasonable ones. “I’m sorry, but my son wouldn’t let me go. He was being really clingy and I just-“

“This is the fifth time this month, Eddie,” Mr. Hopper said. The words made Eddie’s stomach drop. He couldn’t lose his job, not now! He was so far behind in paying bills and caring for Theo. If he lost this job, he’d most likely be on the street by the end of the month.

“I know, I’m sorry, I’ll stay and work more hours, but please-“

”I know it’s tough being a single parent and caring for your son, but Eddie”

”Please don’t fire me, sir. This-this is the only place that’s close to my home and I-“ Eddie could feel himself growing desperate as his eyes watered slightly. Mr. Hopper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

”You have one more chance, Eddie. If you slip up and come to work late again, I have no choice but to release you, understand?” Eddie gave a jerky nod, spilling many thank you’s from his mouth as Mr. Hopper walked off, going back into his office.

Eddie finished clocking in and got straight to work, helping one of his coworkers when they needed help placing clothes in their right place. He did everything he could to make up for being late. It was exhausting, but it’d be worth it in the end. He just had to make sure he didn’t come in late anymore, because if he did, he would for sure be fired and he couldn’t afford that.

Soon enough his shift was drawing to an end and he was more than happy to head home. His back and feet were aching and the desire to see his son was bigger than ever. Eddie still felt so distraught about Theo crying earlier. He hated seeing his precious baby crying, but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

Eddie smiled widely as he walked in through the front door and saw Lynn and Theo—who was in just undies-both sat on the couch, watching one of the toddlers favorite super hero movies.

”Mommy!” Theo yelled as he noticed Eddie walk into the house. He got up and ran over, his little feet slapping against the floor.

”Hey baby, you’ve been good?” Eddie asked, scooping the curly haired toddler in his arms.

”He had a little fit after you left and got timeout, but then he slept it off and now he’s all good.” Lynn explained, standing up to gather her things. Eddie nodded and ran his fingers through Theo’s hair before setting him down on the floor to get money to pay Lynn.

”I’ll see you Thursday buddy.” Lynn said, hugging the toddler tight. Afterwards she left, heading home.

“Mommy I wanna finishes movie.” Theo said, tugging at his mommy’s pant legs.

”Okay babe, let me go get changed and then we can watch it together, alright?” Eddie said and the toddler nodded, running back over to the couch where he crawled up and plopped himself down. Eddie chuckled and headed to his bedroom where he changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tattered tank top before heading back into the living room where Theo was giggling loudly as Iron Man smashed the Hulk through buildings.

Eddie couldn’t remember how many times he’s watched this movie with the little boy, but it was enough to count on both hands. Theo just got excited when watching this movie, because he loved it so much, and Eddie was sure that his son was going to grow bored of it soon, but for now, he’d let him watch it over and over until his little heart was content.

“Stays awake momma,” Theo said, forcing Eddie to open his eyes as they began to droop. It was growing nine o’ clock and Eddie wasn’t so sure how much longer he could stay up. Normally the toddler would be asleep, too, at this point, but it was obvious his nap he had earlier gave him some sort of boost of energy that Eddie wished he could have. “I’m awake, I’m awake.” Eddie muttered, sinking further into the couch as he sleepily watched the screen. Theo giggled loudly as he watched the superheroes, fascinated by the action.

Eventually Theo fell asleep, slouched against the couch and his mouth opened slightly. He was out like a light, and Eddie was nearly too, but he got up from his comfortable spot on the couch, turned off the tv and picked up Theo, taking him to his room and laying him down in his bed before kissing the top of his head and tucking him in along with his bear then heading to his own room where he barley got underneath the covers before getting the sleep he really wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So school has been canceled for the whole year for me cause of the Coronavirus.
> 
> Guys remember to wash your hands and do social distancing, I know it’s hard but we all have to do our part. I hope you guys stay safe.


	4. Four

_**Four** _

Eddie sleepily places clothes from the boxes onto the shelves for the t-shirts since the store had gotten a shipment of clothing. He hated this time of the month, especially because he had to come in early to help out, and it didn’t really help that Theo had kept him up the night before, deciding that at two in the morning was the best night to have a sugar rush.

”Hey Eddie, can you take these boxes over to the adults section?” Ben asked. Eddie held back a groan and nodded. He was still making up for lost time, proving to his boss he was worthy to still be here, because Eddie should have been fired a long time ago, but Mr. Hopper was a kind, generous man and he knew about the struggles with being a single parent so he tried to be patient, although if Eddie kept coming in late, that patience would wear thin.

Eddie did as asked and took the boxes over to the adults section and began to put them in their rightful places. He hated and loved the job. The money was good pay and kept him on his feet, but the hours he had to work were sometimes ridiculous. Both Eddie and Ben had to cover shifts of the other workers when they didn’t come in, which was usually all the time. It was exhausting, but ever so slowly, the two became use to it.

Eddie was about halfway through with unloading the box when someone tapped his shoulder.

”Um, excuse me. I was just wondering if you could help me find a bigger size for this?” They asked. Eddie sighed and turned, coming face to face with the dark curly haired brunette from the grocery store several weeks ago which only made him frown.

“What do you have?” He mumbled, grabbing the shirt from the taller male hands. Eddie was biting his tongue, holding back all the insults and terrible things he wanted to shout to this man, but he couldn’t because he knew Mr. Hopper would hear and would for sure fire him for insulting a customer, but it’d be worth it.

Eddie sighed and tossed the shirt back to the dark brunette before getting down and searching through the box for the right size of shirt. He pushed around the other pieces of clothing before pulling out the black button up the man was looking for and standing up.

“I’m Richie, by the way.” He said, but Eddie didn’t care.

”And I don’t care, here’s your shirt so you can go,” Eddie said, taking the shirt from the dark brunettes hands and tossing at him the other one which caused the taller male to frown.

”I thought you weren’t supposed to be rude towards customers?” Richie questioned, a smirk on his face.

”And that makes it okay for you to be rude to me?” Eddie questioned. Richie stood there for a moment, confused, until it dawned on him.

”I’m assuming you’d like an apology?” Richie asked.

“More or so, yes, but only because you were wrong about everything, because men can be a mother to a child, both literally and figuratively.” Eddie told him, crossing his arms. Richie sighed and rolled his eyes.

”Fine, I’m sorry for insulting you, or whatever. I didn’t mean it.” He said, looking to the smaller male for approval. Eddie rolled his eyes and continued on with his work.

”Okay, you can leave now.” Eddie told him, picking up the box that was now empty and walking off.

“What do you mean I can leave now? Am I forgiven or what?” Richie asked, walking quickly to catch up with the smaller male.

”Let’s see...” Eddie trailed off, tossing the empty box to the floor before picking up another, “no.”

“What? But I just—I just apologized to you like you asked!” Richie said.

”And it was a terrible apology! I’m sure someone who was mute could say something much more kinder and sincere.” Eddie countered. Richie bit back a smile, because damn it, this short brunette was rather cute.

”Fine then, how about I make it up to you with a cup of coffee after you get off work?” Richie asked, following behind the brunette as he grabbed another box and began to walk off.

“Um, how about now? I don’t want to get coffee with a jerk, and besides, I have to go home and care for my son that I’m the mother of.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes.

”Oh come on! How was I supposed to know that you were his mother?! It was just natural to assume that you were the father.” Richie argued, Eddie had to give him that. It’s not like it was the most obvious thing ever that he was the mom, but it still made him angry at the way Richie said it, because it was almost like he was purposefully being rude.

Eddie huffed but didn’t say anything as he came to a shelf of clothes that needed to be fixed. Richie stood there, watching and trying to figure out something.

”I’m not a jerk once you get to know me, I’m really nice and I’m trying to apologize to you.” He said, Eddie rolled his eyes once more and turned, facing the much taller male.

“Okay, fine. I get one cup of coffee with you and then you leave me alone.” Eddie said, giving in. Richie smiled brightly, suddenly feeling up with such happiness.

”Yeah, okay, um how about Wednesday?” Richie asked.

“After I get off work.” Eddie agreed, the taller male smiled even brighter and nodded, slowly backing off and knocking into a rack nearby, causing Eddie to laugh softly. Hopefully he wouldn’t regret this.

•*•*•*•*•*

Later that evening Eddie went home a little later than usual, unlocking the front door of his home and sleepily stepping inside. Lynn came walking down the hallway, shushing Eddie quietly.

”I just put him down to sleep, he’s been cranky all day.” She said, Eddie nodded and sat his keys on the table near the door and kicked his shoes off.

“Thank you, so, so much, Lynn, for staying late. I would have been home earlier like usual, but I had to stay over and help with some things.” Eddie explained, handing over money to pay her like usual.

”It’s fine,” she said, smiling and accepting the money before leaving. Eddie sighed softly and went into the kitchen, finding something to eat. He couldn’t believe he agreed to go get coffee with someone who he thought was a real jerk, and he could still be, but what was the harm in trying?

After eating Eddie trudged down the hallway in his sleepy state and went into Theo’s room, crouching down to the level of the toddlers bed and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead as he pulled the sheets up closer. Theo stirred some before falling right back asleep, causing Eddie’s heart to swell. He was so lucky to have such a wonderful little boy.

Although it was only early in the evening, Eddie went straight to bed, feeling more exhausted than ever. His mind was at peace and excitement, ready for what was to come on Wednesday.


	5. Five

_**Five** _

Richie sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he continuously checked his phone for the time. It was five minutes after Eddie’s shift and he should have been arriving at any moment at the coffee shop thru a agreed to meet at. He was so nervous, more than he should actually be, but he wanted to make a new better first impression than he had last time, which he would continue to apologize for until he felt like he was forgiven. Richie didn’t mean to be rude like that, he just assumed wrong. He wanted Eddie to know that he was kind, generous person and not some hurtful, rude and idiotic person.

Richie’s breath caught in his throat as he saw the door to the shop open up and Eddie walked in. Eddie really was cute and rather adorable. He had the smallest frame for someone so feisty, the widest dark eyes, perfect plump lips and the most adorable angry look Richie had ever seen. It seemed like it should have been some kind of crime for someone to look so cute and hot.

”Sorry,” Eddie mumbled, apologizing for being late.

”It’s fine,” Richie said, smiling. “Would you like a coffee? I’ll pay.”

”Oh, um, I’m fine, thank you though.” Eddie told him, shaking his head. Richie felt awkward suddenly and he bit down on his lip slightly. God, he felt so stupid.

“Then I’m...I’ll be right back.” Richie dismissed himself and stood, heading up to the counter. While ordering what he wanted to drink, he took a moment to get himself sorted out. He was never nervous with talking to people, he was very sociable, but Eddie... he was something else. Richie just guessed that because he made the shorter male upset some week ago, that now he was just trying to tread lightly and not upset Eddie more than he already has, because Richie really didn’t want to mess this up...whatever they had.

The taller male order was called and Richie got it, taking deep breaths as he reached the table where Eddie sat, looking through his phone and out the window, but he turned his attention back to Richie who sat down and sipped carefully from his cup.

“So...” Eddie hated this awkward silence between the two of them, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He didn’t know a single thing about this man and where to begin for a conversation.

Eddie cleared his throat and ran fingers through his hair, glancing around the small cafe. His foot was tapping lightly against the floor in a nervous habit.

”Um..I want to say I’m sorry, again.” Richie said, messing with his cup. Eddie stared at him from across the table with a confused look on his face. “I mean, I know what I said probably made me sound like a jerk, and this little coffee thing wouldn’t be so awkward if I hadn’t been rude, but...I don’t know. I really feel bad for what I said and I know that there’s not much I can do to make up for it, but I just want you to know that I’m truly, deeply sorry for what I said to you and I didn’t mean to make you, or your son, upset or anything.”

Eddie bit back a little small smile and simply just nodded. He could tell that the taller male was meaning what he was saying. Never in his life had Eddie meet someone who was so sweet and very handsome. Richie seemed as if he didn’t care that Eddie had a child, because most of the guys did. They would go on the first date with him and two weeks into the relationship, Eddie would let them Theo, and then the guy would leave, making some excuse. It was terrible, heartbreaking thing, but if they didn’t like the fact that Eddie has a child, then they weren’t worth both of their time.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to keep apologizing. It’s obvious you’re really sorry.” Eddie said, grinning. Richie cracked a little smile and slumped against his seat with a sigh. It felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

”I really am, but I still feel really terrible about it.” Richie mumbled.

”If you don’t stop apologizing I’ll throw that coffee on you.” Eddie said, chuckling. Richie grinned and looked at the male across from him.

“So, um, how’s your son? Theo was his name, right?” Richie asked, once again sipping from his coffee.

”He’s fine, a little cranky, but of course that’s to be expected sometimes.” Eddie said, laughing. He was beginning to miss his baby boy.

”Yeah, I guess so. Um, how’s the father? I know he must be exhausted too.” Richie said, feeling a little wave of jealously as he thought about Eddie and other person.

“Well, I wouldn’t really know considering he walked out a month or two before I was due and he never came back. He said that he didn’t want to be a father right now.” Eddie told him, shaking his head. Even if it had been several years since he and Michael last talked, it still made Eddie upset and angry.

”Wow, I’m....I’m sorry. That must really suck, but you must be happier being a single parent.” Richie said, sounding very sincere. Eddie gave a little smile and ran fingers through his hair.

”Yeah I am.”

*•*•*•*•*•*

The two of them talked for the longest time, just getting to know each other. Eddie felt so much better and no longer felt anger towards the taller male, instead he felt really glad he gave the man another chance, because now he was laughing and smiling, giggling like some teenager, and by the time the laughter and talking had died down, the coffee shop was closing and they were asked to leave.

”Would you like a ride home?” Richie asked as they walked out the door of the coffee shop.

”Um...” Eddie bit his lip and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “That would be nice, thank you.” Richie grinned and guided Eddie to his car, both of them getting in. Eddie gave directions to his home and smiled as Richie would curse under his breath when he took the wrong turn.

Richie finally pulled up outside of Eddie’s house, parking the car against the curb. The two looked at each other, little smiles on their lips. Eddie wasn’t sure if he should have already gotten out of the car or not.

”Um, thanks for the ride.” Eddie said, biting down on his lip. He wasn’t so sure why he felt nervous, but he was.

“It wasn’t a problem. I wouldn’t want you walking all the way home, even if it’s not that far.” Richie said, grinning. Eddie blushed slightly and bit down harder on his lip.

”I should get going now, Theo is probably waiting for me.” Eddie told him, opening up the car door.

“Oh yeah, of course.” Richie couldn’t help but feel a little sad as Eddie got out of the car, thanking him once again and heading inside. Richie went home and Eddie wandered into the kitchen where he heard Theo and Lynn.

”Mommy!” The toddler said excitedly and kicked his feet wildly and flared his arms around.

”Hey baby,” Eddie said, grinning as he walked over and pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead. “What have you two been doing?”

”Lynn take us to the park and she push me on the swings and down the big boy slide!” Theo said, smiling so wide his teeth showed.

”Really now? Did you have fun?” Eddie asked.

“Uh huh! We also watch lot of movies and cartoons!” The toddler was more than happy about his day, and he made it very obvious, which made Eddie coo as he made payed Lynn and she went about her way.

”And thens, the cat try to eats the mousey.” Theo said, giggling as his momma washed his hair and body during his bath time. Eddie smiled and nodded, chuckling as his little boy told about his day. Sometimes Eddie hated leaving him, knowing that they could have a fun day like this together, but not everyone can get what they want.

”Alright hun, time for bed.” Eddie said, pulling the last of Theo’s pajamas on. The toddler was already half asleep, swaying slightly side to side, and by the time his momma was done, he was more than happy to be tucked into bed along with his teddy bear.

”Sleep tight, baby.” Eddie said softly as he leaned down and kissed the top of his little boys head. He smiled and quietly left out, heading to his room where he changed and got into bed.


	6. Six

_**Six** _

”Theo! Sit down where I told you!” Eddie said firmly as the toddler began to wiggle around on the floor. The little boy pouted and did as told, plopping back in the chair with his monster trucks in hand. Eddie had to take Theo with him to work today since Lynn had to cancel because she had gotten sick, and Eddie couldn’t find anyone at such short notice. Bev had to work all day, Ben was working too, and his father was currently out of town on a beach trip with his friends. So the next thing to do was to bring Theo to work and beg Mr. Hopper to let him stay because he had nothing else to do and no one to call and considering Mr. Hopper was a generous man who knew of Eddie’s troubles, he allowed him to bring his son along with the promise he wouldn’t break or remove anything valuable.

“Momma, I hungry.” Theo whined, his bottom lip budding out. Eddie sighed a little and stopped what he was doing and went over to the lunch bag he had packed and pulled out a container of sliced apples along with a juice box.

“Just another hour, baby, and then we can go home and watch your cartoons.” Eddie said, kissing the top of the toddlers head. Theo smiled brightly and ate his fruit quietly while his momma got to work.

Richie sighed and walked into the clothing store. It had been a week or so after his and Eddie’s talk at the coffee shop and he was nonstop thinking about the feisty shorter male. His chocolate brown eyes and adorable smile and laugh filled Richie’s head up and kept him from working. He had to see Eddie again, so that’s why he was here and also because he spilt coffee all over his nice, white button up shirt and had an interview for an employee in an hour.

“Can I help you sir?” A petite black haired girl asked as Richie walked towards the register.

“Um,” his eyes began to scan the store, trying to find the male he desperately wanted to see. “I need to find another button up shirt, preferably white.” Richie said, glancing at the girl in front of him as he continued to search.

”Sure, that section over there.” The girl said, pointing off towards it and making Richie nod before walking off, keeping his eyes peeled open. He didn’t want to miss the cute brunette anywhere.

Richie began to search through clothes rack full of white buttons up and looking for one that was his size, but sadly most of them were either a medium, large or small, no XL. He continued to search through all the racks, trying to find one, but sadly nothing turned up.

“Looking for something?” He heard that sweet, angelic voice that belonged to the one person who he wanted to see. Richie turned around, a smile on his face. Eddie was stood there, a box in one hand and a little hand in his other. Richie looked down, seeing that it was the toddler Theo to be exact, holding a piece of fruit up to his mouth and looking at much larger man with wide eyes. 

“Um, yes. I need a button up but nothing’s in my size.” Richie said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Eddie looked at the man’s shirt, laughing loudly as he noticed the big coffee stain on the side.

“You’re worse than my child.” Richie said, grinning. Richie rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Can you help me or not?” He asked, running his fingers through his curls.

“Lucky for you, yes.” Eddie told him, letting go of the toddlers hand and setting the box down on the ground. He began to rummage through it, looking for what the taller man needed, and after a minute or two, he found one, neatly folded up and stain free.

“Try not to get coffee on this one, yeah?” Eddie teased as he stood and handed over the shirt. Richie rolled his eyes and gratefully accepted it.

”It’s not like I meant to do it, some guy ran into me as I was getting off the elevator and we clashed which caused my coffee to spill.” Richie explained, unfolding the shirt and seeing that it was exactly the same as the one he had on.

“Maybe you should watch out next time.” Eddie muttered as he began to fix clothes on a rack.

”Well maybe you should come out to dinner with me one day this week?” Richie suggested, all too smoothly. Eddie couldn’t help but smile as he shook his head.

“What makes you think I’m interested in you?” Eddie questioned, an eyebrow quirked.

”Who wouldn’t be interested in me?” Richie said, grinning. Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed Theo’s hand as he tried to run away to the clothes racks to play in.

“If I agree, when are you picking me up?” Eddie asked, pulling the toddler back to him who huffed and plopped down on the floor. Richie looked thoughtful for a moment.

“When are you off work?” He asked.

”Thursday, but I won’t have anyone to watch Theo. My babysitter isn’t going to be able to come anyways.” Eddie told him, glancing down at his little boy who was running his monster truck around on the floor.

”My roommate, he can watch him if that isn’t a problem.” Richie said, smiling down at the toddler. He was rather adorable, Richie had to admit. He looked like Eddie with his smile and big chocolate brown eyes.

Eddie hesitated. Was he really going to trust some stranger with his son? What could happen? Eddie didn’t want to get a phone call from the hospital, saying something had happened to Richie’s roommate and Theo. That was always his worst nightmare.

“I don’t know.” Eddie mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. He didn’t want to turn down the opportunity of going on a date with Richie, but he just didn’t trust his roommate. He was sure this guy was a nice person, but the fact that Eddie didn’t know him or knew what he looked like was what bothered him and left him feeling so unsure.

“How would you feel about meeting him?” Richie suggested, seeing the hesitant look. Eddie bit down on his lip.

“I...” Eddie trailed off, sighing. “Okay, fine. But I swear, if Theo has one hair out of place, I’m kicking you and your roommates ass.” Eddie threatened, causing Richie to nod and smile.

Afterwards both of them said goodbye and parted ways, Eddie getting back to work and Richie paying for his shirt and going back to work to interview a possible employee.

When the work hour was over, Eddie and Theo went home, getting a cheesy pizza on the way home because Eddie was too exhausted to cook, and he knew the toddler deserved a reward for being good throughout the day.

“Momma, I tired.” Theo said, curling himself up against his momma and resting his head on his chest as they sat on the couch and watched cartoons. Eddie chuckles softly and wrapped an arm around the toddler, kissing the top of his head.

”You wanna go to bed buddy?” Eddie asked, running fingers through the toddlers hair. It was a curly mess, seeing as he had taken a bath an hour or so ago.

“Cans I sleeps in your bed momma?” Theo asked, his eyes growing heavy. Eddie nodded and picked the toddler up as he quickly fell asleep, turning the TV off and heading to bed, placing the toddler in bed with him and falling asleep, feeling peaceful and happy.


	7. Seven

**_Seven_ **

_  
_Thursday rolled around quicker than expected, much to Eddie’s distaste. Sure he felt like an excited teenager again, getting ready for his date with Richie, but he still didn’t know whether or not he could really trust Richie’s roommate. Tonight he was going to meet him and really see if this person lived up to what Richie has been telling him, and if he didn’t, he was for sure going to do what he promised and beat their asses.

Eddie finished getting dressed in a nice sweater and skinny jeans before heading into the living room where Theo was sat, playing with his toys. Richie was due to arrive at any moment, leaving Eddie swarming with nerves. It had been awhile since he’d been on a date. Ever since Theo was born, that was all Eddie ever thought about: his little boy, because that’s really all that mattered to him. He didn’t care if he never ended up with someone (although he always dreamed of having a family), because as long as Theo was well and taken care of, nothing else mattered.

The door bell rang, causing Eddie to jump and glance at the clock. At least he’s right on time, Eddie thought as he walked over to the door and pulled it open. All breathe in his lungs seemed to have caught as he saw Richie, dressed up handsomely in a black button up shirt and the matching colored jeans. If this man wasn’t attractive before, he sure was now.

“Hey, you look beautiful.” Richie complimented as he gave Eddie a bouquet of flowers. Eddie blushed and took them, saying a soft “thank you.” He was being shy for whatever reason, but he just guessed Richie inflicted such things on him.

“Um, come in...I’m just going to go put these in some water.” Eddie mumbled softly as he moved from the door and went into the kitchen, allowing the taller man to come inside.

”Momma!” Theo yelled, running in after him and hugging his leg. Eddie quickly placed the flowers in some water and picked up the hiding little boy.

”What’s wrong, babe?” Eddie asked, brushing the curly locks from the boys face.

”There a swanger in theres.” The toddler said, pointing to the living room, making Eddie smile and shake his head, walking into the living room where Richie was sat on the couch, looking at his phone.

”He’s not a stranger, buddy. This is Richie, the one who brought you back to me when you were lost in the supermarket and the one who showed up yesterday at the store,” Eddie explained, but Theo only stared, not saying a word.

“So um, my roommate should be here in a few minutes. He’s running a bit late because he was out with his fiancé and he’s dropping him off.” Richie explained, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He wanted to make a good impression, although he’s talked to Eddie numerous times. But everything was becoming more real now that they were going out on a date. He wanted Eddie to trust him, for his son to like him.

“You never told me what your roommate name was.” Eddie said, hoisting Theo further up his hip.

”It’s-“ Eddie was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Eddie sighed and went over, opening it up and revealing a guy about his height and curly hair just like Richie. He had a sweet smile and promising eyes, which Eddie guessed made him feel better.

”I’m Stan, you must be the guy that Richie’s never going to shut up about?” Stan asked, grinning.

“I don’t talk about him that much.” Richie said, rolling his eyes while Eddie chuckled. He allowed Stan to step inside before closing the door.

“Please, you talk about this guy more than you’ve ever talked about someone else that you’ve liked.” Stan said, crossing his arms. They continued to bicker, Richie blushing and trying to deny it all while Stan continued to prove him wrong. Eddie stood for the side and watched it all with Theo in his arms.

“Okay, whatever.” Richie groaned, giving up. Stan chuckled and turned to Eddie who was still standing there, grinning.

”Who’s this little guy?” Stan asked, looking at the toddler who hugged his momma tighter.

”This is Theo.” Eddie said, kissing the side of the toddlers head.

”Hey buddy, I’m Stan.” Theo stared at him, still not saying anything. “Hmm, tough crowd I see.”

”He can be a little shy sometimes, but after a little bit, he’ll get used to you.” Eddie said, setting the toddler down on the ground and kneeling in front of him.

”Now you listen here, I’m going to be gone for a little bit, and you may already be in bed by the time I get home, but I want you to be on your best behavior for Stan, okay? You two are gonna have fun together.” Eddie told the toddler, kissing the top of his head.

”Okay momma.” Theo said, grinning.

Eddie gave his son one last kiss atop of his head before standing up and watching as he ran off, heading to his toys still laying about on the floor. Richie grinned and stepped over to the short brunette.

”You ready to go?” He asked.

“Yeah, um, are you sure this is okay?” Eddie asked, turning to Stan who smiled and nodded.

“It’s no big deal, I watch my younger nieces and nephews all the time, and Richie said you were in a dire need of a babysitter for tonight so...” Stan trailed off with a shrug.

”Well, thank you so much. I’ll pay you when I get home.” Eddie said, but Stan only shook his head.

”There’s no need, Richie already paid me.” Eddie turned and looked at the taller male who gave a sheepish smile.

“Thought it’d be a nice gesture.” Richie mumbled softly, and Eddie was about to argue but Stan was already ushering them out the door, telling them to have a good night out and that Theo was going to be easy to handle. Eddie was almost reluctant to get into the car, but after a little coaxing from Richie, he got in and the two of them were off.

*•*•*•*•*•*

Eddie let out a breath of surprise as Richie pulled up outside a very nice restaurant. They were two towns over, on the much nicer and fancier side. The houses here were much larger, the lawns were far greener and the environment just seemed cleaner. The only draw back to being on this side was the fact that the people were rude and seemed really full of themselves.

”Why are we at this place?” Eddie asked, staring at the building before them. Richie grinned and got out of the car before helping Eddie out. He gave the keys to the valet, telling him to take care of it, then guiding Eddie inside.

”I figured since it’s been some time since you were last on a date, I thought maybe I should take you out somewhere romantic and nice.” Richie said as they approached the podium in the front. The lady greeted them, much like she had every other person tonight.

”Welcome, do you have a reservation?” She asked.

“Tozier.” Richie told her, glancing at Eddie who was looking around with wide eyes. This place seemed so...magnificent. It was unlike any place Eddie had been to before, which were always diners and fast food places.

”Alrighty, follow me please.” The woman said, beckoning the two after her, and they followed, maneuvering between tables.

”Here you are, there should be a waiter with you in a moment.” The woman said, showing the two their table before walking off. Richie and Eddie took a seat across from each other, Eddie smiling shyly as he opened up his menu and scanned it over. Everything sounded really good and looked so expensive.

When the waiter came and took their order, Richie requested a fine bottle of wine, which had Eddie looking at the man with wide eyes. He had been on dates before, but none of them compared to this.

“Here you are sir, your food should be out in a minute.” The waiter said, setting down a small bucket that contained a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Richie thanked the man and popped the cork from the bottle, pouring a generous amount in both glasses.

”You sure do know how to treat your dates.” Eddie said, picking up his grass and taking a small sip. It tasted sour and sweet.

“I guess I do.” Richie said, grinning.

Soon their dinner came out and the conversations began. Eddie learned that Richie worked over an entire floor at his job, although Eddie wasn’t too sure what he did, but whatever it was, it was interesting to hear stories about it. Eddie also learned the small things about Richie, which made it tens times harder to not fall for him.

*•*•*•*•*•

Several glasses of wine and a shared dessert plate later, both men were tipsy and giggling idiots. Eddie had tears in his eyes from the dumb stories Richie was telling and, honestly, they weren’t that funny, but Eddie was enjoying himself, seeing as it had been some time since he last drank.

”Wow, it’s already eleven o’clock.” Richie said, glancing at the watch on his wrist. Eddie let out a little gasp, then giggled, shaking his head.

”We should get going.” He said, Richie nodded in agreement and waved to a waiter for the check. As soon as it was paid, both of them were nearly stumbling out the door, still giggling.

”I’ve never had so much fun on a date before.” Eddie said, biting his lip as he looked out the window.

”Neither have I, it’s always so...formal and not fun at all.” Richie said, a small look of disgust on his face.

“Formal dates are so boring.” Eddie concluded.

Richie pulled up outside of the short brunette house and turned off the car before rushing out and going over to Eddie’s side. He opened up the door and grinned as the smaller male blushed deeply. Eddie might have been tipsy, but that didn’t stop the butterflies from swarming in his stomach as he got out of the car.

Together they both headed to the door and pushed it open. Richie giggled loudly and Eddie shushed him, pushing a finger to his lips.

”It’s about time you two got home.” Stan said, rolling his eyes at the two as he stood from the couch.

”Well, you’re relieved of your duty, so you can go home now.” Eddie said, grinning.

”Are you two drunk?” Stan asked, almost incredulously. He expected it from Richie, but not Eddie.

“No, no, no, we just drank a little too much, but it’s fine.” Richie said.

”Oh yeah, I’m totally fine, just peachy,” Eddie agreed. “Where’s Theo?”

“He’s asleep, and I might add, it took some time for me to get him to sleep so it would be gratefully appreciated if you lowered your voices.” Stan said. Eddie and Richie gasped softly and shushed each other.

“I think it’s time we both go, don’t you think Stan?” Richie questioned, running fingers through his hair. Stan hummed and gathered his shoes and jacket, walking towards the door. 

”It was nice meeting you,” he told Eddie, who grinned and nodded, although he wasn’t too sure what the man had said. Stan left, going to his car and heading back to the apartment while Richie stayed stood, grinning down at the smaller male. 

“Tonight was really fun, but I gotta...gotta go.” He said, Eddie giggled and nodded, placing a kiss on his cheek before ushering him out the door. Richie left, going home and Eddie quietly walked down the hallway to Theo’s room, where he went over to the toddlers bed and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before going back to his room and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing great and is healthy, remember to fight Coronavirus and flatten the curve we all have to self isolate for a while. 
> 
> I realize for the story I wrote Richie driving Eddie home while being tipsy and I apologize, I don’t support drinking and driving.


	8. Eight

_**Eight** _

Richie groaned softly as he woke up and looked around his room with squinted eyes. It felt too early to be up, but it was only ten o’clock, and sadly he had work today.

With a grunt, he heaved himself out of bed and went downstairs where he was met with Stan cooking breakfast and humming softly.

”Morning,” Richie greeted, walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of juice.

”Morning, to you too. Glad to see you’re awake,” Stan said, shuffling the eggs he was cooking onto two plates. Being the best friend and roommate that he was, he usually made breakfast for them both.

”So did you have fun last night? I mean, you two obviously had quite enough to drink,” Stan said, grinning as he placed bacon and toast with the eggs.

”Yeah, I did.” Richie said, smiling. “I really, really like him Stan.”

“But you’re not a little weirded out that he has a kid?” Stan asked as he handed his best friend a plate.

“No. No, I mean, I was kind of at first but that was before we got to know each other.” Richie explained. “That kid is actually really adorable, he looks just like Eddie, and...I don’t know, just because he has a kid doesn’t bother me at all, it shouldn’t actually.”

Stan grinned softly, placing the skillet into the sink. He turned and faced his best friend, watching him. “You really like Eddie, don’t you?”

”More than anyone else before.” Richie muttered, pushing around his eggs. It was true, Richie had dated many people before, but Eddie was, of course, different. He had never met anyone like him before.

”I’ve got to get ready for work, but I would love to hear more about how much you like Eddie.” Stan said grinning, putting his now empty plate into the sink. Richie nodded and continued to eat, staring off into space while he did so. After he finished eating, he put his plate in the sink and headed to the bathroom after Stan had left out and took a shower, getting ready for work.

*•*•*•*•*•

The day seemed to drag on forever and Richie was waiting for him to be able to get off work. He couldn’t seem to get Eddie off his mind throughout the day, and he wanted to see the shorter male again, but he didn’t want to seem clingy and he didn’t want to overwhelm the shorter male either.

”See you at the next meeting?” Mike, a coworker, asked as Richie locked up his office. Richie nodded before saying goodbye as left, heading home. 

Meanwhile, Eddie was at his father’s house, sitting in a chair on the back porch and watching as Theo, one of his cousins, and his dad’s dog ran around the backyard, chasing after a big, bouncy ball. The toddler’s little feet kept kicking the ball further from them when they got close enough, and their loud squeals and giggles were just enough to make Eddie smile.

“Here you go, Eds,” Eddie’s dad Frank said, walking out with two cups filled with lemonade. He handed one to his son before sitting in a chair beside him. “So, how are things? It’s been a week or two since I last saw you.”

”Yeah, I’m sorry dad, I’ve been really busy, but things are good. Theo’s being Theo and doing his own little thing, of course. I’m doing well so far, I’ve been working a lot, though.” Eddie said, grinning as he watched his son try to dive for the ball.

”It’s fine, son. I’m glad things are doing okay for you,” Frank said, smiling at his son. “What’s all new?”

“Um, nothing really. Theo really likes his babysitter, I think I told you that though...” Eddie trailed off, biting his lip.

”Ah, have you met anyone yet?” Frank asked, Eddie bit back a groan. He loved his dad to death, but his constant asking about whether or not Eddie had met someone was a little annoying.

“As a matter of fact, I did. I went on a date last night,” Eddie told him, his cheeks warming up. Things were a little bit blurry after their fourth glass of wine, but Eddie knew he had more fun on his date with Richie last night than he had ever on a date with any other guy before.

”What’s he like?” Frank asked, his hand under his chin as he watched his son.

Eddie sighed. “He’s very handsome, if you must know. He works in a business over an entire floor and we have lots of things in common.”

“Does Theo like him?”

”I can’t be too sure, they have interacted before but haven’t really hanged out with each other.”

Frank hummed, taking a sip of his lemonade. “You know, Theo’s opinion on this fellow matters more than yours. If Theo doesn’t like him but you do, things might not go so well.”

”I know,” Eddie muttered. That’s the one thing he feared when meeting someone, because his father was right, Theo’s opinion on the guy did matter. If he didn’t like them, then Eddie’s relationship with the guy could go bad all because Theo didn’t want to be around them. Eddie really hoped his son liked Richie, even if Eddie and him had only gone on one date.

“So, when are you gonna bring him over and let me meet him?” Frank asked, breaking Eddie from his thoughts.

”Dad, we’ve only gone out once. Who knows if he even wants to see me again, or if I want to see him again.” Eddie said, trying not to roll his eyes.

“Oh, so what? Did the date go smoothly?” Frank asked, Eddie nodded. “Do you like this guy?” Eddie nodded again. “Does he like you?”

”I would like to think so.”

”Then he must like you, considering he even asked you out! Son, you need to stop second guessing yourself.”

”Yes, dad.” Eddie muttered, rolling his eyes and sipping from his cup. He turned his attention back to the toddlers and the little dog who were still running around.

Maybe someday Richie and Theo could go out together, then Eddie could figure out what to do afterwards.


	9. Nine

** _Nine_ **

”Have you talked to Bev lately?” Eddie asked as he and Ben sorted through racks of clothes to make sure everything was correctly placed.

”Well, yes and no. She texted me two days ago asking if we could meet up and I haven’t responded back to her,” Ben said, fixing a shirt that was coming off it’s hanger.

”I thought you liked her though?” Eddie questioned.

“I do, or I did I guess, but she blew me off, Eddie.” Ben said, and Eddie rolled his eyes.

“You two should talk it out then, not leave it hanging.” He said, Ben sighed.

“Well, I’m still pretty upset with the whole her leaving me hanging. I’ll talk to her when I’m ready.” Ben told him.

”And when will that be? It might be years before you finally decide something, and when you make the decision it’ll be too late,” Eddie said.

“So how did your date go?” Ben asked, changing the subject and rolling his eyes. “It’s been what? Four days and you’ve not told me anything.”

“It went well,” Eddie said, his cheeks warming. Any thought of Richie had his cheeks turning red. “I haven’t really talked to him ever since then because we’re both so busy, though.”

”Are you two going out again soon?” Ben asked, Eddie gave a shrug and bit down on his bottom lip. He did want to see the taller male soon, but he was also really nervous. “Well, does Theo like him?”

“I don’t know for sure, I know I’ll have to talk to him soon about all this, but...” Eddie trailed off, sighing.

“I think he’ll understand. I mean, Theo is still really young so it might be confusing but he’ll understand.” Ben said. Eddie gave a little nod as he continued on to go through the rack of clothes with Ben before moving onto the next one. Soon enough his phone was buzzing in his back pocket causing him to jump.

”Hello?” Eddie asked, balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he worked.

”Hey,” Richie’s voice came through the other line, making Eddie’s heart warm and his stomach churn.

“Hi,” Eddie grinned, biting his bottom lip. Ben looked at him from across the room and grinned at him.

Richie laughed. “Hi,” he said. “So um, when do you go on your lunch break?”

”I actually had it earlier, sorry.” Eddie said, pulling a shirt out of the rack to fix it up.

“Oh, that’s fine, I was just um, wondering if you wanted to get something to eat with me,” Richie said, sounding very disappointed which caused Eddie to frown and his heart to tug. “But it’s okay, I’ll just leave you to work.”

“No, Richie, it’s fine. I get off work in less than fifteen minutes, we can still go out to eat if you want?” He questioned, biting his lip as he waited for an answer.

”I thought you didn’t get off work until much later?” Richie asked, confused.

”Today’s an early day, so I’m getting off work earlier than usual. It’s a complicated thing, but you wanted to go out to eat?”

“Yeah.”

”Okay where?” Eddie asked.

”Um, I’m not sure, I just wanted to see you,” Richie said, causing Eddie’s cheeks to turn several shades of red.

”How about that sandwich shop that’s a few minutes from where I work? Some friends of mine go there and they say it’s really good,” Eddie suggested.

”Sounds good. I’m coming to pick you up, so I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Eddie sighed. “You don’t have to do that Richie.”

”Too late, I just went on my lunch break, so.” Richie said, Eddie rolled his eyes and grinned.

”Okay, fine, I’ll see you in a few.” Eddie said, with that they hung up and Richie was left with a big smile on his face as he exited the work building and headed out to his car.

Eddie sighed softly and pocketed his phone, ignoring Ben’s stares while they continued to work. They fumbled around with more clothes, making sure everything was well together. Richie pulled up outside Eddie’s work a few minutes later and got out of the car, heading inside. Eddie still had eight minutes to spare, and they were slowly ticking by.

Richie occupied himself by looking through some clothes, or following Eddie and his coworker around until it was finally time for Eddie to clock out.

“Bye Ben, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Eddie said before walking with Richie out the door to the car. The curly hair brunette was two steps ahead of the short brunette, quickly opening up the passenger door before Eddie could do it himself.

”Thanks,” Eddie mumbled softly, his cheeks burning red. He wasn’t used to someone being so sweet to him, usually he’d be the one doing it for himself, but Richie was a sweet gentleman.

Once Eddie was settled in his seat, Richie closed the door and went around to his side, getting in and starting up the car. He pulled away from his spot and headed to the diner that was several blocks away.

“So how was your day?” Richie asked, glancing between the road and Eddie.

“Boring, mostly. Not much really happens on short days,” Eddie said with a shrug. He looked over at Richie, studying his features. “How’s your day going so far?”

“Today’s been boring,” Richie chuckled. “Mostly business meetings and hiring interviews, nothing worth talking about.” He said dismissively, though Eddie begged to differ.

”No, tell me about it. I want to know some things.” He said, grinning. Richie could feel the heat forming on his cheeks as he glanced at the male sitting next to him. Really, no one he ever went out with was truly interested in what Richie did. Sure, his job seemed just as boring as watching paint dry, but Richie lived what he did, even if it could be a major pain in the ass.

“It’ll just bore you,” Richie said, shaking his head. Eddie sighed, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together.

”I’m sure it won’t, just tell me a little something. I mean, I don’t even know what you do.” Eddie said. He seemed genuinely interested, and just the thought was enough to make Richie’s heart thump happily against his chest.

“Really? I never told you what I did?” He asked, Eddie shook his head. “Oh, well I’ll tell you more when we get inside and after we order.

They had pulled up outside the sandwich shop and Eddie was more than eager to get out of the car just so he could hear more. Together they walked into the shop and stood in the short line, overlooking the menu to see what they wanted.

Soon both men had their sandwiches and were sat in a booth across from each other. Richie was explaining his job, about how he was a vehicle importer, and Eddie was listening intently, taking every word to interest.

“That’s so cool.” Eddie said, grinning.

”Really?” Richie asked sheepishly. He wasn’t sure why he was being so shy, but he was.

“Yes really. Like, I’ve never thought about things like that before and....I don’t know know, I think it’s really cool.” Eddie told him, his grin growing wider. Richie grinned too, feeling his body warm.

They sat in comfortable silence while they finished eating, just enjoying each other company before Richie stood up and threw away their trash.

“So, I’ve been thinking about some things,” Richie said as they exited the sandwich shop.

”Oh really?” Eddie asked, grabbing Richie’s hand as they walked down the sidewalk to the car. It had only been one date, but his feelings for the other man were so strong.

“Yeah, and I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date, say maybe Saturday?” Richie asked, anxiously awaiting for the answer. Richie had always been so confident around people, but Eddie, he left a tight feeling in his chest, making it hard to breathe around him. In other words, he was a nervous wreck around Eddie. It was an odd feeling.

“Lucky for you I’m off.” Eddie said, his cheeks warming as they reached the car and Richie opened the door for him. Eddie pecked his cheek before getting in, a small smile on his lips.

”I am the luckiest, aren’t I?” Richie said, grinning as he started up the car. “Do I need to ask Stan if he can babysit again?”

”No, I think Lynn is feeling better now.” Eddie said, shaking his head. If she wasn’t he could ask his father, or maybe Beverly. He didn’t really want to inconvenience Stan with another situation like last time, though it wasn’t a big deal.

After a few minutes of driving around and talking some more, Richie took Eddie home and decided it was time for him to get back to work before he was late.

“Thank you for lunch.” Eddie said, opening the car door, though he didn’t get out yet.

”You don’t have to thank me, Eddie.” Richie said dismissively as he shook his head. Eddie rolled his eyes and smiled as he leaned across the console and pressed a sweet kiss to the man’s cheek.

”I’ll see you Saturday,” He said, Richie nodded and smiled, watching as Eddie got out, and when he safely got inside, Richie pulled out the driveway and went back to work, his mood was even better than ever.


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is bad!

** _Ten_ **

”What about this color?” Eddie asked, holding the orange marker out to the toddler who shook his head. “Okay, what about red?”

“No, momma,” Theo said, his cheeks puffing out in frustration. Eddie sighed, offering the dark blue one. Theo looked thoughtful for a moment before taking the marker and coloring in a space in his coloring book.

It was Saturday, meaning that later tonight Eddie had his date with Richie, which he felt kind of nervous about, though he was also excited. Other than the date, Eddie didn’t have much planned. He hardly did anything on his days off, expect spend them with Theo, doing whatever the toddler wanted to do. Today he felt like sitting on the living room floor in his sponge-bob pajamas with his coloring books and markers upon markers with his momma as the TV played his favorite cartoons. It was the perfect life, really.

“I’m done with this one momma.” Theo said, handing the dark blue marker back. Eddie took it and replaced the color with another as he held his hands out, lined with markers.

”Do you want purple or green?” Eddie asked his son, who cocked his head to the side and held another thoughtful look.

”Purples,” he said grabbing it and popping the cap off. Eddie loved days like these, where he was just relaxing with Theo.

The toddler continued to color his picture, his tongue sticking out slightly as he did so. He had very little features of Micheal, which Eddie was a little bit happy about. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever tell Theo about his father. He didn’t want him to know anything about the man that abandoned them both in a time of need.

”All done momma!” Theo said excitedly as he tore the picture out of the coloring book and presented it proudly to his momma. Eddie smiled widely, taking it from the toddler.

”Can I keep it?” He asked, Theo nodded quickly, a big happy smile on his face. “Good, this is going up in my room.” All the pictures Theo drew and colored either ended up in Eddie’s room or on the refrigerator. It didn’t matter what he colored, how he colored it or how it looked when the toddler was finished; Eddie cherished every little thing the boy made and kept it no matter what.

”You color with me too momma.” Theo said, grabbing one of the his coloring books filled with all sorts of animals. He gave it over to his momma.

”Okay bubba, what do you want me to color?” Eddie asked, flipping the book open.

“A kitty!” The toddler said excitedly, Eddie grinned and nodded, flipping through the pages until he found a picture of a kitten. Theo went through another coloring book filled with dinosaurs, finding one that he thought looked cool.

”Hmm, what color should it be?” Eddie asked, digging through the markers in the bin.

“Blue,” the toddler said, pulling out all sorts of colors for his dinosaur. Eddie nodded and smiled again as he grabbed the blue and began to color the kitty blue, as requested.

Theo began to babble while they colored, talking about nothing in particular, but it had Eddie smiling widely. He didn’t understand half of what Theo was saying, but it was adorable.

”I’m all done momma.” The toddler said, showing his multicolored dinosaur.

”I am too.” Eddie said, grinning as he tore out the blue kitty. Theo squealed loudly, nearly snatching the picture out of his momma hand.

”Can they go on the refrigerator?” He asked.

”Of course bubba.” Eddie said, taking both the pictures and placing them where Theo wanted them to go, which was right in the middle.

”Alright, what’s next?”

“LEGO‘s!”

•*•*•*•*

Eddie stared at himself in the mirror as he scanned over his outfit; light grey sweater and dark blue skinny jeans. Richie didn’t tell him where they were going, but Eddie begged that they not go to another restaurant like they had the first date. It wasn’t that it wasn’t nice, Eddie just felt like it was too much.

“Momma, when is Lynn coming over?” Theo asked from the bed. He was currently hiding away beneath the covers, being cute like always.

“She should be here soon, bubba.” Eddie said, glancing at himself once more before turning away and heading over to his bed. “What are you doing silly?” He asked curiously.

”It’s warm under here momma.” Theo said, his little blond head peeking from beneath the covers. He gave his momma a toothy, one that made Eddie smile too.

“You’re so silly,” Eddie said, shaking his head as he scooped his son up in his arms and began to tickle him. The toddler let out little squeals and struggled in his momma’s grasp as he tried to escape.

”M-Momma! S-Stop!” Theo giggled, Eddie laughed, grinning widely as he wiggled his fingers against the toddlers sides quickly.

Meanwhile Richie was sitting in his car, just outside Eddie’s house, working up courage to get out and go up to the door. He wasn’t going to back out, of course not, he was just really nervous, though they had gone on a date before. Eddie was just so perfect and gorgeous. Richie felt so special for grabbing the males attention.

With a deep sigh, Richie climbed out of his car and walked up the path to Eddie‘s front door. He was a few minutes early, but he was sure that wasn’t a problem. Hesitantly he reached for the door bell, holding his breath as it rung. Inside he could hear all sorts of giggling and squeals, and instantly he smiled as he waited patiently for the door to open.

“Just a second!” Richie heard Eddie yell before a loud squeal erupted and then the door opened, revealing Eddie holding an upside down laughing toddler in his arms. 

“Oh, you’re early.” Eddie said, his head cocked slightly to the side.

”Yeah, um, I hope that’s okay?” Richie questioned nervously.

“It’s fine, but my babysitter isn’t here yet but she should be here soon.” Eddie said, Theo wiggled around, his little feet kicking in the air. “Come in, come in.”

Richie grinned and nodded, stepping into the house. Eddie laughed, spinning Theo around before setting him on the ground, snorting when the toddler’s eyes widened slightly as the blood rushed throughout his body, but he smiled widely nonetheless.

“Again! Again!” The toddler squealed, attempting to climb up his momma, but he grabbed a hold of him and hugged him tightly.

”No, no. Settle down bubba.” Eddie said, pressing a kiss to his son’s cheek. Theo gave a little pout, but nodded anyway.

“Why’s that man here again?” Theo asked curiously as he looked at Richie.

”Because bubba, me and him are going out together tonight, but we’ll be back just in time for you to be tucked into bed.” Eddie said, Theo cocked his head to the side.

”Why is he so tall?” He asked, Richie chuckled and shook his head while Eddie smiled.

”Because he’s just that way bubba.” Eddie told him, grinning and placing another kiss on the toddler’s cheek who nodded and wiggled out of his momma’s grasp. He ran over to the couch and climbed up, quickly finding the remote and switching on his cartoons.

”Would you like something to drink?” Eddie asked, turning his attention to Richie who was standing almost awkwardly near the couch, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked really...hot, dressed in a dark gray button up shirt and black jeans. His curly hair was a mess, but he looked cute nonetheless. Just looking at him had Eddie’s stomach flipping.

“Um, no, I’m fine,” Richie said, grinning. Eddie bit his lip and nodded, heading to the kitchen to fix himself something. Richie cleared his throat, not sure what to do.

”So, you like DuckTales?” Richie asked, turning to the toddler who was still sitting on the couch, laughing at all the funny jokes that were told.

”Uh huh, I love cartoons.” Theo said, his attention averting from the TV with a smile on his face. Richie smiled too and took a seat on the couch.

“Cartoons are pretty great.” Richie said. Theo nodded his head quickly and babbled about what cartoons he loved the most, which was all of them that he had every seen. Eddie stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his eyes watery and a smile on his face as he watched the two interact. Theo seemed to really like Richie, which said a lot.

“Hey, I’m here.” Lynn said, peeking her head through the front door after knocking. Eddie quickly wiped his eyes and smiled at her.

“Am I late?”

”Oh, no, you’re right on time.” Eddie said, Lynn nodded and smiled as Theo yelled a hello to her.

“Hey bud, you ready to have some fun?” She asked, the toddler gave a nod.

Richie and Eddie left after Eddie told Lynn they’d be back later in the night. The curly hair brunette opened the door up for Eddie, earning a peck on the cheek, and allowing Eddie to get in before he got in too, then they were off.

“So where are we going?” Eddie asked, playing with Richie’s fingers as their hands rested together on the center console.

“I’m not telling you, it’s a surprise.” Richie said, grinning as Eddie let out a little whine.

“It better not be a big fancy restaurant like last time. I told you that I didn’t want to go there.” Eddie said.

”I promise you it’s not, just trust me.” Richie said, bringing Eddie’s hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to his palm. Eddie felt his cheeks flare with color at the action.

Nothing else was said between them as Richie continued to drive to his surprise location. The silence was comfortable and comforting, leaving a warm feeling in the shorter male chest. Occasionally he would steal little glances at the man seated beside him, watching as he drove.

Soon enough they arrived at a little restaurant, nothing extremely fancy, it was nice. Richie opened Eddie’s door for him, again earning a kiss on the cheek in thanks. They walked inside the restaurant, quickly being sat at a table. Luckily this wasn’t like the last restaurant with everyone dressed in expensive clothing and acting full of themselves. Eddie didn’t feel out of place here.

”A waiter should be with you soon.” The lady who seated them said, then she was off. Light music played in the background while everyone around them talked. The atmosphere felt nice and comfortable.

”I think Theo likes you.” Eddie said after a few moments of silence passed between him and Richie.

“Really?” Richie questioned, the shorter male nodded, biting down on his lip. Richie smiled triumphantly just as a waiter came and took their drink order.

“You look really adorable tonight.” Richie said, reaching across the table and touching Eddie’s hand after another few moments of silence passed between them. Eddie felt his cheeks flush and he bit down on his lip, grinning.

”You look good tonight, too.” He said.

Silence fell around them again, though neither of them minded as they continued to look over the menu. Soon the waiter came, placing their drinks in front of them, then took their food order.

The night seemed so peaceful, and the conversations didn’t cease between Richie and Eddie. They knew more about each other than ever. Embarrassing childhood stories, where they grew up, everything. Eddie’s feelings for the male grew stronger and stronger, and by the end of the date, he was reluctant to go home but he knew he had to see his baby boy.

“Tonight was fun.” Eddie said, grinning as he and Richie walked up to the front door. He felt like he was in high school again, being dropped off at his front door.

”It really was.” Richie said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He watched the shorter male under the porch lighting. God, he was so gorgeous. “Um, so I wanted to ask you something...”

”What?” Eddie asked, his head cocked slightly to the side. Richie itches to touch him, to kiss him.

”I know we’ve only been on a few dates, but I really, really like you.” Richie said, running a hand through his hair, “and I guess what I’m trying to ask is um, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Really?” Eddie asked, a little shocked. Of course he liked Richie too, he was handsome, sweet and kind. Richie nodded again, biting down on his bottom lip. “Then yes.”

They both stayed stood, staring at each other, smiling and before either of them could utter another word, Richie took a step forward, leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Eddie’s lip.

Eddie let out a little squeak, completely surprised, though he kissed back, his eyes fluttering shut and his arms wrapping around the taller male’s neck. Richie pulled him closer, gripping lightly at Eddie’s hip, and for a few minutes they just kissed. It wasn’t like anything either of them had experienced before. It was gentle, sweet, and passionate, and when Eddie pulled away, both of them were craving for more.

”It’s—It’s getting late, Lynn probably waiting for me.” Eddie said softly. Richie nodded and pecked Eddie’s lips once before pulling away completely.

“Good night,” Richie said.

”Goodnight, Richie.” And with that, Eddie went inside his home, his heart swelling and his stomach churning. Tonight was definitely good.


	11. Eleven

** _Eleven_ **

”Wait, you what!?” Ben spoke loudly, causing many heads that were in the store to turn and look at them. Eddie smiled awkwardly before glaring at him.

“Could you possibly be any louder.” Eddie asked, rolling his eyes.

”What do you expect? You and Richie kissed! And he also asked you out!” Ben said, causing Eddie to once again roll his eyes. “Please tell me you said yes, because I swear to god..”

“Of course I said yes, you idiot! I really like him.” Eddie muttered, folding up a shirt that was in his hand and placing it atop some others.

“How does Theo feel about it?” Ben asked, shuffling through a box on the floor. They were currently restocking, something they both hated.

“Well, he doesn’t know yet. I mean, Richie only asked me out just two nights ago.” Eddie said.

“Does Theo like him?” Ben asked and Eddie gave him a little shrug.

“I mean yesterday before we left he was talking to Richie like he would anyone else that he knows, and you know how he can be sometimes, he gets around strangers and he can become shy.” Eddie said.

“I know, but it’s important to know if your kid likes who you like.” Ben said.

”Yes, I know, why do you think I haven’t been on a date in so long or why the guys never stuck around? Theo hasn’t really liked them and I’m not about to stick around with someone who my baby doesn’t like.” Eddie said. That had been a rule since he got back into the dating world.

Ben and Eddie continued to talk, obviously Ben wanting to know every possible detail about the date and what all happened. Eddie couldn’t deny the butterflies he had in his stomach as he recalled the entire night, and the kiss, how could he forget about the kiss? He knew they shouldn’t be moving so fast but Richie was just so intoxicating. He wanted to see the curly hair brunette again, to kiss him and hold his hand. Eddie hadn’t had these types of feelings in a very long time, and when he had, he ended up pregnant and alone but he had a feeling—a good one at that, that Richie wasn’t going to be anything like Michael.

When the work day was over, Eddie left from work and headed home where he was met with a goofy little boy who was running around with a pair of undies on top of his head and an inside out pair on where they belonged. Lynn was chasing after him, trying to get him into the bath but Theo just wasn’t listening obviously having more fun running around.

“Come on, you gotta take a bath.” Lynn said.

”No!” The toddler giggled, running straight for his momma and hiding behind his legs.

“What’s going on?” Eddie questioned.

“This rascal right here thought it would be fun to go out into the backyard and play in the mud in just his underwear and now he’s refusing to take a bath.” Lynn explained looking down at the toddler who was still giggling and peering around his momma’s leg.

“Come on, time for a bath.” Eddie said but the toddler refused.

”No! I wanna play!” Theo said, his cheeks puffing out.

”You can play after your bath.” Eddie said, but the little boy still refused and somehow managed to escape his momma’s grip and run away from him.

“Theo!” Eddie shouted, but the toddler was nowhere in sight. Eddie huffed, shaking his head.

”Maybe he’s in his room?” Lynn suggested.

”Maybe, you can go now if you want.” Eddie said.

”You sure?” The girl questioned, because she knew how difficult the toddler could be at times, especially when it came to bath times.

Eddie nodded. “Mhm, it’s getting kind of late anyway.”

Lynn said goodbye and left, leaving Eddie to search through the house in every crook and cranny for the toddler who was very well hidden. Eddie was growing slightly irritated, obviously not thinking that this was how his evening would go.

”Theo Kaspbrak, you come out from where you’re hiding right now or else you’re going to be grounded after your bath.” Eddie threatened, standing in the living room with his arms crossed over his chest.

“D-Does that mean no cartoons?” The toddler asked, crawling out from the cabinet below the TV that held the DVD’s.

“Yes, that means no cartoons, now off to the bathroom you go.” Eddie said, pointing towards the bathroom. Theo huffed, his cheeks flushed red as he crawled from the cabinet and stomped his little feet towards the bathroom. It was unfair! He was just playing around!

Eddie followed along behind the toddler into the bathroom and helped him out of his undies and into the bathtub, cleaning him off from all the dried up mud and the few pieces of grass stuck to his hair and body.

Afterwards, the toddler forgot about the threat of having no cartoons and decided to pull out his action figures and blocks and play on the living room floor while his momma cooked dinner. Eddie stood in the kitchen, fixing up something simple for him and Theo to eat. He just wanted to go to bed after the long day he had, but he also wanted to sit on the couch and relax with his little boy.

Suddenly Eddie’s phone buzzed against the kitchen counter, causing him to jump and pulling him from his thoughts. He smiled widely as he saw Richie’s name pop up on the screen and his stomach filled with butterflies.

“Hey.” Eddie mumbled, balancing the device between his shoulder and ear as he finished up his cooking.

“Hey, I didn’t wake you or anything, did I?” Richie questioned.

”Oh no, I’m not sleeping or anything.” Eddie said, biting his bottom lip. Richie hummed and grinned, though he knew it couldn’t be seen.

”Okay good.” Richie said. “So my boss called me earlier today, and I was meaning to come by and see you but I got tied up at work; anyway he called me and apparently he was going to be going to a baseball game this Saturday, but something came up and he decided to give the tickets to me and I was just wondering if you and Theo would like to come with me?”

Eddie didn’t know what to say. He’d never been into baseball or any sport for that matter, but the way he saw it, this was an opportunity for Richie and Theo to get to know each other better, and though he wasn’t so sure this was the best option, it was better than nothing.

”Um yeah, but I’ll have to see if I can take the weekend off.” Eddie said.

”You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, I just thought it’d be fun.” Richie said causing Eddie to frown slightly.

”Don’t be silly, like you said, it’ll be fun. I’ll work something out to get Saturday off and I’ll let you know.” Eddie said, leaving Richie to feel over the moon.

“Okay, great. I’ll talk to you later then?”

”Yeah of course.” Eddie said biting his lip to keep him from smiling so wide.

They both said goodbyes, both having butterflies in the pits of their stomachs. Richie couldn’t contain the smile on his face as he went back to work, finishing up the overtime, and Eddie served up a spaghetti dinner, something Theo loved a lot and relaxed on the couch until it was time for bed and even then he couldn’t get rid of the fuzzy feelings he felt.


	12. Twelve

_**Twelve** _

Richie was questioning his actions and decisions throughout the ride to Eddie’s house. Was this seriously a good idea? So many things could happen while bringing a toddler to a baseball game. He didn’t want Theo to not like him, because if Theo didn’t like him then Eddie wouldn’t like him, and he really liked Eddie, a lot. Surely nothing too serious could happen at a baseball game, right?”

He let out a loud sigh and stared at the house he came to a stop at. He didn’t want to mess anything up. He’d end up hating himself if he managed to mess this up, because Eddie was the best thing that had ever happened in his life. Before him, things were stressful. Richie wasn’t sure how much longer he could function with the lifestyle he was living, with constantly working and running around for his job, but as soon as Eddie popped up into his life, it was like things suddenly became at ease and ran smoothly for the first time in years.

With another sigh, Richie got out of the car and walked up the path to the front door where he knocked loudly and waited patiently for someone to answer. He heard squealing, giggling and shouting before the door swung open and Eddie stood there, his cheeks flushed and out of breath.

“Can you wait for like, two minutes?” Eddie questioned. “Theo doesn’t want to get in his clothes and is running around naked.”

”Um, yeah sure.” Richie mumbled, not knowing what to really say. He’d never been in a relationship where they had a kid, so obviously this was all new.

Richie went inside the house, Eddie requesting he stay in the kitchen and that he’d soon be back, so Richie stood there rather awkwardly, hands stuffed in his pockets as he leaned against the counter, looking around.

“Theo, please! Just get into your clothes and then we can get some ice cream before we go to the game.” Richie could hear Eddie say. He grinned to himself as he shook his head.

“No!” Theo said rather defiantly. For a three year old, he surely was firstly, obviously getting it from his mom.

After several minutes of bickering and bribing, Eddie walked out with a toddler on his hip, dressed and ready to go. Eddie gave a little smile as he walked over and pressed a kiss to Richie’s cheek.

“Sorry, he’s not normally like this.” Eddie mumbled, running his fingers through the toddlers hair.

”It’s fine, but I’m guessing we’re getting ice cream before we go to the game?” Richie questioned, grinning a little.

“Ice cream!” Theo squealed, a big happy smile on his face.

“Yeah, I kinda promised him.” Eddie mumbled.

The couple along with the toddler left from the house, Richie driving to an ice cream shop that was along the way to the stadium. Theo was more than excited as he held tightly to his momma hand as they walked through the front door.

“Can you watch him for a minute?” Theo asked, looking up at the curly hair brunette who nodded with a smile. Eddie walked off to the bathroom, trying to get rid of the sticky mess that was Theo’s apple juice from his hand.

”What flavor do you want?” Richie asked, bending down to the toddlers level as they looked at the list of all the things they could get.

”Um..” Theo didn’t know what to get, there were just far too many and he wanted them all. “Chocolate!”

”What do you think your momma wants?” Richie questioned.

“Strawberry, my momma loves strawberry.” Theo said, with a big smile on his face. “Oh! Can I order mine?” The toddler looked up at the rather tall man with big eyes and a curious look.

”I don’t see why not.” Richie shrugged, causing the toddler to clap his hands with excitement as he squealed. He tugged at the curly hair brunette pant leg, his arms going up as a signal that he wanted to be picked up to which the tall man did, scooping the toddler up.

”Do you know what to say?” Richie questioned, the toddler shook his head as his eyes scanned over the countertop that held all the ice creams. They looked so delicious! “You want one chocolate.”

The toddler nodded just as an employee came out, smiling widely at the two. “What can I get for you today?”

“Chocolate!” Theo said, smiling widely and kicking his legs slightly. He loved ice cream, it was the best thing in the entire world...well besides his momma.

“Sure thing little dude, what about you sir?” The employee asked, already scooping up the chocolate ice cream into a cone.

“One vanilla and one strawberry.” Richie said, the employee nodded and began to do the same with the vanilla and strawberry as he did with the chocolate, scooping them up into cones.

Soon Eddie came out of the bathroom, stopping in his tracks with a big smile on his face as he noticed Richie with Theo in his arms, the toddler smiling widely as he made grabby hands at the ice cream. The taller male paid for everything and jumped slightly as a kiss was pressed to his cheeks.

”Hey, I got you ice cream.” Richie said, after noticing it was Eddie, and handing him the strawberry.

“Thank you.” Eddie said smiling widely. “Did you say thank you, Theo?”

”Thank you tall man!” Theo grinned before resuming to eating his delicious ice cream.

“His name is Richie, bubba.” Eddie reminded him.

”Thank you Richie!” Theo said, Richie chuckled and shook his head.

”We should get going.” He said, and they were off again, heading to the baseball game.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*

Eddie wasn’t sure what was happening, he didn’t even know where to begin. All he knew was that the score was currently tied and it was the last inning. Theo was bouncing around, drinking the fruit punch that his momma got for him at the concession stand. He wasn’t sure what was going on either, but the things the people were doing on the big field looked like so much fun.

Finally the game was over and the team they’d came to see had won by only a few points which caused the entire side that Richie and Eddie were sat in to erupt in cheers. The couple and the toddler began to leave the stadium just like everyone else, but Theo being the curious boy that he was, let go of his momma’s hand and wandered off, giggling loudly as he pushed through people.

“That was actually kind of fun though I had no-where’s Theo?” Eddie asked rather frantically. He swore Theo was right there with him when they left from the seats.

”I thought he was with you?” Richie questioned.

”Well now he’s obviously not!” Eddie snapped. Richie knew not to get upset or even angry at Eddie for the way he was talking because he was going into ‘momma bear’ mode, meaning he’d yell and scream at just about anyone until he found his son.

“Do you remember where you last saw him?” Richie asked, because he didn’t even remember, he was too busy trying to throw away all the cups they had.

“He was with us whenever we were leaving the seats, that’s all I know.” Eddie said, his eyes beginning to water. The thought of his little boy possibly being hurt made him panic and he felt like he was going to pass out. “What are we gonna do? There’s too many people here.”

“Hey, baby, calm down we’re going to find him, alright? You go check near the concession stands over on that side and I’ll check the other on this side, okay? He couldn’t have gotten far.” Richie said, trying to reassure Eddie as he wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes.

Eddie nodded and sniffed, smiling a little as Richie pressed a kiss to his forehead and headed off in the direction of the concession stands he was going to check out. Eddie took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he headed towards the concession stand he was supposed to look at.

“Theo!” Richie shouted, checking around every area he thought the toddler would be at. He even asked people who were walking by if they saw a little toddler with blond curls, but they were no help at all.

Richie had been looking for twenty minutes, looking everywhere possible and beginning to panic too until he saw the big mascot for the team they were here to see, surrounded by little children and one of those being little children being Theo.

”Oh thank god.” Richie mumbled, walking over and scooping the toddler up in his arms.

”Look! He’s an elephant!” Theo said, sounding excited. For a moment he thought it was a real elephant, but knew they weren’t that small.

”Why did you run off? Your momma is worried sick about you!” Richie said, trying not to snap. He knew the toddler didn’t know any better, and he also knew that Eddie would more than likely be the one to snap, well just really scold him.

“I’m sorry.” Theo mumbled, feeling bad.

”Come on, let’s go find your momma.” Richie said, feeling relived that the toddler was finally found.

Eddie was nearly in tears again as he begged people if they knew where his son was. This couldn’t be happening, this was every parents worst nightmare and Eddie had already lived through it once, so living through it again was still horrifying.

“Eddie!” The short male heard Richie shout and spun around, seeing Richie and Theo together. He broke out into tears, this time in relief and happiness as he ran over to where they were and almost ripped Theo from Richie’s arm.

“Oh my god, you had me so worried.” Eddie cried, hugging his little boy close. “Don’t you ever do this again, do you understand me Theo Kaspbrak?”

“I’m sorry momma, there was an elephant and I wanted to see him.” Theo said, his bottom lip poking out slightly.

“I don’t care, if you wanted to see something, you should have told me and I would have taken you to see it, okay?” Eddie scolded, the toddler nodded and hugged his momma tight, burying his face in his neck.

They all left the stadium, Eddie buckling the toddler up in his car seat before joining Richie in the front, sighing deeply. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked out the window.

”I’m sorry.” Richie said quietly after minutes of silence. “If we hadn’t gone to the game, none of this would have happened, and I completely understand if you don’t want to see me again.”

Eddie bit his lip, glancing at him. He was wrong, if Eddie just keep better track of watching Theo, he wouldn’t have wandered off. But before any of that happened, it seemed as if Theo and Richie were kind of growing a bond together, and that was something Eddie wanted, to see his son and whoever he was dating to get to know each other.

“It’s not your fault, it just means I have to take better precautions when it comes to Theo and going out in public, I’ll strap him to me if I have to.” Eddie said.

“So you still want to see me?” Richie questioned, grinning softly and feeling his stomach flip as Richie took his hand and laced their fingers together.

”Of course I do. If you were anyone else then I’d more than likely reconsider, but you’re unlike any of the guys I’ve been with. You’ve taken time to get to know Theo some and he seems to kind of like you and I like you a lot, so yeah, I wanna keep seeing you.” Eddie told him, smiling widely.

“You’re so perfect,” Richie mumbled as he kissed the back of Eddie’s hand.

”You’re just as perfect, too.”


	13. Thirteen

_**Thirteen**_

Ever since that incident at the baseball game, Eddie kept a better eye on Theo, making sure the toddler had a tight grip on his hand whenever he took him some place. He even gave the boy a talk before they left to go somewhere, and so far Theo listened and obeyed—really because his momma said he’d buy him some ice cream or a toy car if he was good.

A month passed and Eddie and Richie were still seeing each other, growing rather closely too, not to mention that Theo and Richie were becoming friends and occasionally the toddler would ask if he was coming over.

Currently Eddie and Richie sat together cuddled up on the couch while Theo was fast asleep in his room for a nap after a hardcore playtime with his cousin which included them running around the backyard and playing pirates until their toddler hearts were content.

“You’re not falling asleep on me, are you?” Richie questioned softly, pressing a kiss atop Eddie’s head where it laid on Richie’s chest. He could feel Eddie twitching every so often, indicating that he was falling asleep, and he’d let out little grunts and grumbles. It was the cutest thing ever, honestly.

“Mm, no.” Eddie mumbled, obviously lying but Richie didn’t mind if he fell asleep, just like he didn’t mind the numbing feeling in his bum from being sat in the same position for so long, but the smaller male was comfortable and happy where he laid on the curly brunette chest, so Richie wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon.

Richie didn’t say anything, only averted his attention back to the TV that was playing a rerun of a show as he continued to gently rub Eddie’s back, smiling when he heard the soft snores coming from him. Richie pressed another kiss to his forehead, making sure to not move around too much so the man slept peacefully.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*  
Richie ended up falling asleep too and somewhere during their nap, they ended up laying on the couch, Richie spooning Eddie, his face buried in his neck.

Eddie jumped awake when he felt hands on his shoulder and someone shaking him. He sat up quickly and looked around the room before his eyes landed on Theo who had messy bed hair and a toothy smile on his face.

”Momma I’m hungry.” Theo said, patting his tummy. Eddie let out a little grunt before nodding and rubbing his eyes. He removed Richie’s arms from around him and scooped the toddler up in his arms, carrying him to the kitchen.

”What do you want to eat, bubba?” Eddie questioned, pressing a kiss to the toddler’s cheek.

“Dino nuggets!” Theo said, a big bright smile on his cute face. Eddie chuckled and nodded, setting the boy down and retrieving the bag of dinosaur nuggets from the freezer.

The toddler smiled widely, watching his momma put the nuggets on a pan before putting them in the oven.

Richie groaned softly, frowning when he felt the warmth in his arms was gone. He sat up and looked around the living room, sighing when he saw that Eddie was nowhere in sight. He felt the need to be near Eddie in the pit of his stomach and the longing for him to be in his arms again along with a little uneasiness as he stood from the couch. He heard giggling and Theo babbling away in the kitchen, so he assumed Eddie would be there.

He was right. Eddie was stood in the kitchen, leaning forward against the kitchen counter as Theo sat on top of it across from him, going on about something and sounding adorable as ever. Eddie smiled, listening to his baby boy, laughing ever now and then.

”Richie!” Theo shouted, smiling widely. Richie smiled back and walked over enveloping Eddie into his arms and feeling the slight uneasiness disappear and his needs for the smaller male being fulfilled.

”Hey buddy, did you have a nice nap?” Richie asked, looking at the toddler who had messy bed hair much like his momma. The toddler nodded, a smile on his face.

“Momma is making Dino nuggets!” Theo said. He loved Dino nuggets, especially because he could pretend they were real and let them dance around on the kitchen table, but sometimes his momma would scold him and tell him to not play with his food.

”Awesome! Dino nuggets are the best!” Richie said, though he’d not eaten them since he was a little kid, but he made Theo giggle and nod in agreement, so the toddler didn’t need to know that.

Eddie smiled, turning in Richie’s arms and resting his head against his chest. He loved the fact that Richie and Theo were getting along so well. Other guys never got this kind of reaction out of the toddler. Theo never constantly asked if they were coming over, he usually just hid away behind his momma or ran off to his room to play with his toys when a guy came over. Eddie was so happy that just for once, Theo and a guy Eddie was with were getting a long together, because he really liked Richie. He was one of the most sweetest guys ever, he treated him like he was the greatest thing in the entire word since slice bread, he wasn’t trying to rush things and he just all around made Eddie happy, something he hadn’t felt with a guy in a long time, not since Michael and Eddie refused to even think or talk about the bastard because he wasn’t worth the time.

The oven beeped, signaling that the nuggets were done, causing the toddler to cheer with excitement. Eddie smiled and pulled them from the oven, allowing them to cool for a few minutes.

Richie helped by getting the plates and serving up some juice in a little cup for the toddler while Eddie put enough to make the little boy happy, along with ketchup, on a plate before pulling Theo down from the counter and giving him the delicious nuggets on the plate. 

Together, Richie, Eddie and Theo ate, the toddler content and munching happily as he played with the Dino's a little. They were so delicious!

Afterwards, Theo raced to the living room and turned on his cartoons while Richie helped his boyfriend clean up around the kitchen, stealing a few kisses here and there. Once everything was clean, Eddie turned and wrapped his arms around the taller male neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He’d been wanting to do that for a while now, and since the toddler was occupied with the TV, they could spend just a few minutes together.

“Are you staying the night?” Eddie asked hopefully once they pulled away.

“I have to leave for work early in the morning, but yeah, I’ll stay.” Richie said, chuckling when Eddie’s eyes brightened up.

They retreated into the living room, joining the toddler on the couch where they watched cartoons until it was time for bed.


	14. Fourteen

_**Fourteen** _

It was currently bath time for the toddler, and like always, he was sat in the tub surrounded by tons of bubbles as he played with his submarine and divers. That was his only favorite thing about bath time, the toys. He didn’t like the soapy suds or the shampoo, they sometimes got in his eyes and burned. The toddler’s momma was sat on the ground beside the tub, grinning at his baby boy as he splashed around. 

“Momma, is Richie gonna come over?” Theo asked, not bothering to look at his momma as he continued to play.

”Not tonight, bubba.” Eddie said, though he was a little saddened. He liked falling asleep in the man’s arms and the sweet little kisses they shared before they fell asleep.

”Why?” Theo questioned, looking up with his head cocked to the side slightly.

“He’s working a little late tonight, bubba so by the time he gets here, you’ll be fast asleep.” Eddie explained.

”But I thought he stay with us?” Theo didn’t understand, not one bit at all.

“He has his own place that he lives at, that’s where he is when he’s not over here.” Eddie told him and the toddler nodded slowly, not quite getting it. Theo shrugged and went back to his toys, making sound effects as he went along.

”Are you happy about Richie? Us being together and everything?” Eddie asked, wanting to know if the toddler’s excitement over him was real or not.

”Uh-huh! If you are happy then I happy, momma.” Theo said with a giggle. Eddie’s heart swelled and he pressed a kiss to the toddlers forehead.

After a long overdue bath, Eddie dried the boy off and helped him into his pajamas with fire trucks all over it. He looked adorable like always and Eddie loved the toddler with all his heart.

”Can I stay up a little longer momma?” Theo asked, wrapped up tightly in a blanket.

”Five more minutes.” Eddie said, the toddler nodded and smiled widely, turning his attention back to the TV that was playing late night cartoons.

*•*•*•*•*•*

It wasn’t until the next afternoon did Eddie see Richie, who stood in the doorway, bouquet of roses in his hand. Eddie smiled and rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to the taller male lips.

“What are these for?” Eddie questioned, taking them and heading off to the kitchen to put them in a vase.

”Nothing really, I just really missed you and also because sometime next week I want you to come with me to a business dinner.” Richie said, shrugging as he followed the shorter male into the kitchen.

“How sweet of you.” Eddie said, grinning as he gently placed the flowers into the vase, his heart doing flips as he felt Richie’s arms wrap around his waist and press a kiss to his neck.

”I’m a very sweet guy.” Richie said.

“Mmm, you are.” Eddie said, turning around in his arms with a big grin on his face and Richie couldn’t help but match. They smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss, only for the doorbell to interrupt them.

”I’ll get it.” Richie mumbled, pecking his boyfriend lips before pulling away and allowing Eddie to attend to whatever else in the kitchen.

The doorbell rung once again and Richie rolled his eyes, jogging the rest of the way to the door before pulling it open, revealing light brunette guy.

”Oh, um, sorry, I think I have the wrong house...” The guy said, his head cocked to side lightly.

”Who are you looking for?” Richie asked, deciding that maybe he could help the guy out.

”Um, Eddie Kaspbrak? I was told he lived in this neighborhood.” The guy said and Richie felt his blood run cold. Why was he looking for his boyfriend and what did he want?

“Um-“

“Who’s at the door?” Eddie asked walking from the kitchen and over to where Richie was stood. Instantly Eddie stopped, his anger flaring up and his hands clenching into fists at his side. He’d never been a violent person, but this....this bastard deserved a whole hell of it.

“Get the hell away from my house and never show up here again or else I’m calling the cops.” Eddie said, pushing Richie out of the way before shoving the guy and slamming the door shut, locking it.

”Eddie, please!”

“Who is that?” Richie questioned.

”Michael.” Eddie muttered, his eyes welling up with tears. It only took a second for Richie to remember who he was; the guy who abandoned Eddie during his pregnancy with Theo. He felt angry too, wanting to beat the guy into the ground for doing such a thing to his beautiful boyfriend.

“Baby, no, please don’t cry.” Richie said, bending down so he was eye level with the shorter male before lifting his chin up and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I don’t understand why he’s here.” Eddie whined. “Theo doesn’t know who he is and I’m sure as hell not about to tell him that prick is his father. He doesn’t deserve to know any of that.”

Thank goodness that the toddler was over at his grandfather’s and not here, having to see and hear all of this.

“And you don’t have to, baby.” Richie said.

”Eddie, please, just....just let’s talk.” Michael begged from the other side of the door.

”There’s nothing to talk about!” Eddie screamed, moving away from the door, unlocking it and swinging it open. “You left me. You left me to raise our child, scratch that my child on my own, you abandoned me when I needed you the absolute most and now you show up at my house asking for us to talk! Did you really think that I was just going to be all fucking happy to see you after years of no texts or calls to talk to my son?!”

“No, of course not! I just thought—“

”If you thought you could just show up here and see Theo, then you’re wrong. I’m serious, Michael if you do not leave in the next two minutes, I’m calling the police.” Eddie threatened, and he was nothing more but serious.

”I just want to tell you I’m sorry okay? I feel-“

”I don’t want to hear it! Stay the hell away from me and my family!” Eddie screamed not caring that he caught the attention of some people walking down the sidewalk.

Michael sighed, feeling completely defeated as he nodded and retreated back to his car. Eddie slammed the door shut once more as he made sure that Michael was really and truly gone, his tough demeanor breaking once the door was shut. He broke into a fit of sobs, his chest aching as he cried heavily. Richie felt his heart break as he turned him around and lifted him into his arms.

Eddie sobbed loudly as he buried his face in his boyfriend's neck, holding tightly to him. Richie moves them to the couch, sitting down with the broken male in his arms. He soothingly ran a hand up and down his back, pressing kisses to the side of his head and whispering comforting words in his ear before Eddie stopped crying and eventually fell asleep.


	15. Fifteen

_**Fifteen** _

Eddie had longed stopped crying and had fallen asleep with his face buried in Richie’s neck. Richie wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to gently lay Eddie down and go find that Michael guy and beat the hell out of him, but he knew that Eddie was more important than hurting some stupid guy. He knew he had to be there for him, to comfort him and try to make him as happy as possible.

Richie pressed a kiss to the side of the shorter male head as he slept, grinning when he heard the soft little noises the male made. He was adorable, that was for sure, but sometimes Richie questioned if getting involved with someone who had a child was the right thing to do. Of course, Richie cared for Eddie and he would search the ends of the earth to give Eddie what he desired most if it made him happy, but sometimes he got a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about their future.

What if Theo realized one day he didn’t like him, that he didn’t want anything to do with him? Eddie told Richie before that his child came first, which meant that if Theo wasn’t happy with the guy his momma was seeing, then Eddie had to say goodbye to them.

Richie didn’t want that. He adored Theo, and just like Eddie, he would do anything and everything he could to make the toddler happy, but he wondered if that wasn’t good enough.

It was only a month that Richie and Eddie began to date, but he thought about the years that were hopefully going to come. He thought about how he actually wanted to marry Eddie, possibly actually start a family together. Sure, it’s been a month but Richie couldn’t help the way he felt towards the smaller male. He’d never had these types of feelings before. He never felt this passionate about a relationship and towards someone before. He couldn’t say that he loved Eddie, because they weren’t there yet, but he thought about what their future might be and he hoped deep, deep down that they’d be together long enough, be happy with each other hopefully forever.

Eddie wasn’t like any other person Richie had ever been with. Everyone always wanted some money, though he didn’t necessarily have a lot of it, but Eddie didn’t care about the money. He cared about Richie and his happiness, and well being. He cared deeply for Richie rather than what was in his banking account, and that was something Richie hadn’t seen in a while.

The front door opened and in walked Theo along with who Richie assumed was Eddie’s father. The toddler smiled widely as he noticed the curly haired brunette, and instantly ran over.

”Richie!” He shouted, causing Eddie to jerk awake. He looked around, his cheeks flushing as he noticed his father who stood by the door, his eyebrows raised slightly.

“Momma you didn’t tell me Richie was coming over.” The toddler whined, his cheeks puffed out slightly. Eddie blinked and rubbed at his eyes, sliding from Richie’s lap down to the spot beside.

”I didn’t know he was coming over either bubba.” Eddie told the toddler who just huffed before smiling as he remembered something.

”I drew you a picture momma!” Theo said and ran over to his grandpa, grabbing the painted picture from his hand before running back to the couch and crawling between his momma and Richie.

”It’s all three of us!” The toddler said excitedly as he proudly showed the painted stick figures with names above their heads to show who was who. Theo was in the middle, hands connected to Richie and Eddie’s as they all had painted smiles on their faces.

”This is really good baby.” Eddie cooed, pressing a kiss to the top of the toddlers head.

“I think you’re gonna be a professional artist one day.” Richie said, earning a big smile from Theo and a loving one from Eddie.

”Can it go on the refrigerator, momma?” Theo asked as he slid down from the couch.

”Of course, come on.” Eddie stood up, racing the toddler to the kitchen where Theo happily placed the painting on the refrigerator where the rest of his drawings were.

“Look Grandpa!” Theo said, pointing at the space that was now occupied.

”That’s great. How about you go into the living room for a few minutes so your momma and I can talk?” He said, grinning down at the toddler who nodded and left, feeling proud of himself and excited because now he got to talk to Richie.

“I see you’re still seeing that Richie fella.” Eddie’s father said, smiling widely.

”Yeah, we’ve been dating for about a month now.” Eddie told him, his cheeks flushing.

”And Theo likes him?” He questioned.

”More than you can imagine. I don’t think he’s ever liked a guy I’ve been with this much before, let alone draw a picture of them with us like we’re some kind of family.” Eddie said, though he didn’t mind the family part. 

“I’m guessing this fella is a real keeper then, hmm?” He asked.

Eddie gave a nod and bit down on his lip. Richie was much more than just a keeper though, he was the greatest thing to ever happen in his life(besides Theo being born) and he’d be damned if he let something’s so wonderful go. 

“I’m happy for you, son, I really am.” Eddie’s father said, pulling his son into an almost none crushing hug. It was all he ever wanted for him, to be happy and meet someone who was actually worth it. He wasn’t fond of Michael anymore because of how he treated Eddie, so to see his son beaming about another guy again was wonderful.

”So, when am I going to properly meet this Richie?” He asked as they pulled away.

“I don’t know, soon probably.” Eddie told him.

Soon his father left, giving extra kisses to the toddler and a peck on Richie’s cheek along with a long hug to his son before he was out the door, leaving Richie’s cheeks to warm and his boyfriend to laugh as they cuddled up on the couch and spent the rest of the afternoon trying to forget what happened earlier as they watched TV and listened to Theo babble about his afternoon at his grandpa’s house.


	16. Sixteen

_**Sixteen** _

Eddie slowly breathed in and out as he tugged at the end of his collared shirt. He hated wearing these things, but he wanted to look nice for tonight, seeing as it was the night of the business dinner Richie wanted him to come along to. He was nervous, to say the least, only because he didn’t want to embarrass the dark haired brunette in front of the men and women who could more than likely fire him, and if he got fired because Eddie made a fool of them, then Eddie would feel extremely guilty.

“Babe, relax.” Richie said softly as he and Eddie entered the restaurant where the meeting would be held.

”I’m trying.” Eddie mumbled, giving the dark haired brunette hand a tight squeeze as a lady lead them to a private room at the back of the restaurant where a big table was and already some people sat at.

”There’s no need to be nervous, you know. Some people are gonna say hello and then move on, you don’t even have to say much of a word.” Richie told him as they took a seat somewhere towards the end of the table.

“I just don’t want to be a big embarrassment.” Eddie said quietly, glancing at all the well dressed people. Women wore silk dresses and fine jewelry whereas the men wore nice suits and ties. Eddie felt underdressed in just a black button up collared shirt and faded black jeans. Richie, though, he looked nice in a long white button up shirt and khakis.

“You won’t be, okay?” Richie said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the side of Eddie’s head, he felt a little relaxed after that, but not really.

Soon the dinner part of the business dinner began and two waiters walked around the table, taking everyone’s orders. Eddie had no idea how to pronounce half of the words on the menu and it all looked expensive, so he settled on a salad and a water, though Richie had told him that he could get whatever he pleases, but Eddie felt bad enough as it was that Richie was having to pay for the both of them.

Eddie sat there, listening to Richie talk and smiling and saying a hello to people he was introduced to. So far things were going well, Eddie managed to keep his mouth closed and not say anything to embarrass himself or do something to make people look at him funny.

”You doing okay?” Richie asked, turning his attention to Eddie after having talked to almost everyone.

”Perfectly fine.” Eddie said, smiling when he felt Richie’s hand on his thigh, giving a gentle squeeze.

“I told you, you weren’t going to be a big embarrassment.” Richie told him.

”Don’t speak so soon, there’s still plenty of time for me to do something and look stupid.” Eddie said, but Richie just rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. He didn’t believe Eddie, he knew he wasn’t going to mess anything up; he was almost too perfect to do that.

Eventually the food came out and everyone chatted and ate, except Eddie. He continued to keep quiet, only talking when either Richie introduced him to someone or talked to him quietly, to either ask if he was doing okay or if he needed anything. Richie was just being sweet gentleman and it made Eddie’s heart melt.

After everyone ate, the business part began and Eddie sat there, watching people as they spoke or tuning everyone out completely. He was growing bored and wanting to fall asleep, but that’d be a big embarrassment and he wasn’t about to do that.

Eddie wondered briefly about what Theo and his father were doing. The toddler was very cranky when they had left, throwing a huge fit almost tempting Eddie to stay home, but his father pushed him out the door and told him to have fun and be safe. This was really the longest Eddie had been away from the toddler and it was rather odd and Eddie was growing restless.

“I’m gonna go to the restroom.” Eddie leaned over and quietly whispered in Richie’s ear, which he simply nodded and looked back to who Eddie assumed was his boss, that was sat at the front of the table.

The shorter male slid his hair back, his eyes widening as he heard a loud crash and a women’s screech. He knocked his chair into a waiter who was pouring more wine into the lady’s cup and the wine had poured all over the woman’s dress. Eddie felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at the now soaked woman whose dress was completely ruined and an angry expression on her face.

“I-I’m so sorry.” Eddie stuttered, not knowing what to say or do. The woman was pissed, Eddie could see that much.

“You idiot! Do you not know how much this dress cost?! It’s Chanel and it’s fine silk!” She yelled at both Eddie and the waiter.

“Hey, don’t talk to my boyfriend like that, it was an accident!” Richie snapped, the woman looked absolutely stunned and almost offended, but Eddie didn’t seem to notice as he stood up, muttering many apologizes as he hurried out of the room and restaurant.

Richie and the woman began to bicker, yelling at each other about who was in the wrong. Richie didn’t like this woman, not because she was yelling at Eddie, but because a few years ago she tried to get him fired because he didn’t look appropriate enough with his tattoos.

“Richie, that’s enough! Leave out of here before I throw you out myself.” His boss said and of course that shut Richie up real quick.

With a glare to the woman, he grabbed his coat and stormed from the room, heading outside to where Eddie was, pacing back and forth beside the car, crying.

Richie didn’t say a word as he unlocked the car and the both of them got in. Of course Richie wasn’t mad at Eddie, why would he since he did nothing wrong? But Richie was fuming from the incident with the woman and his boss, he knew that trying to talk would make him yell and possibly say something hurtful. 

“I’m sorry, Richie.” Eddie whimpered softly after a long time of silence. “I’m so sorry.”

”None of it’s your fault.” Richie muttered quietly.

”Yes it is! You could be getting fired because of me!” Eddie snapped, feeling completely awful. If Richie got fired, Eddie would not be able to live with himself.

“I’m not gonna get fired, baby, stop.” Richie said, his anger fading away as he reached over and grabbed Eddie’s thigh. “That woman, Nancy, she’s well..she’s a bitch and she’s been out to ruin my career for some years now, all because she doesn’t think I’m fit for this job because of my tattoos, so I think she got what she deserved with her dress being ruined.”

Eddie didn’t say anything as his bottom lip continued to tremble. That made him feel slightly better, but still horrible nonetheless. He felt like he didn’t belong with Richie, with his almost rich lifestyle. Eddie felt like Richie deserved someone who was far more elegant and someone who wasn’t a single parent. But it was all ridiculous how he was getting upset because a rude woman complained how her dress was now ruined when she could just go out and buy another one that was exactly the same.

The rest of the car ride to the shorter males house was silent. Eddie had longed stopped crying and was staring out the window, silently hating himself for ruining an important evening. Sure, Richie said that it was fine, that he wasn’t going to get fired for his date embarrassing himself, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a possibility for the taller male to lose his job over such an incident.

Eventually the car ride came to an end as Richie pulled into the driveway of the shorter male’s home. Eddie bit down on his bottom lip, messing with his hands as he felt Richie turn and look at him. He still felt so horrible, and he knew he’d continue to feel like this for a few more days, he just couldn’t help it.

“Are we just going to sit here or are we going in?” Richie asked after several minutes of silence and neither of them moving.

”I don’t think you’d want to be around me right now.” Eddie mumbled quietly, and he had to bite down hard on his lip in order to keep fresh tears from spilling.

“Baby...” Richie trailed off and sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he thought of what to say exactly that would fix this situation and what would make Eddie just realize that nothing he did was his fault, that it was just an accident and something crazy was bound to happen wether it was Eddie that did it or not.

”Look, how about we go inside and talk about this? I’m not leaving until you finally realize that this isn’t such a big deal.” Richie said, giving Eddie no other choice as they got out and went inside.

Eddie headed straight for his bedroom, just trying to avoid the topic as much as he possibly could at the moment. He was fearing for the worst, though deep down he knew he shouldn’t be. He was just expecting Richie to break up with him.

It’d been several minutes since the smaller male went into his room to change out of his clothes and into something to sleep in, but he didn’t want to come out, because he knew when he did, Richie would be sitting on the couch, waiting to talk, and Eddie didn’t want to do that, not in the slightest.

But after several more minutes and his thoughts scolding him for pushing this too far, Eddie stood from where he was sat on his bed and headed out into the hallway and into the living room where Richie was in fact sat, waiting patiently.

Eddie made his way over to the couch, slowly sitting down as his hands went to the hem of his shirt where he began pulling and messing with it. It was quite nervous habit he did sometimes, but he’d never been this nervous before.

“Why are you sitting all the way over there?” Richie questioned, but Eddie didn’t move, nor did he even look up from where his eyes were fixated on the floor. He was being like a small child who knew that they were going to get in trouble for something that they knew they shouldn’t have done, but Eddie hadn’t done anything wrong and he was in fact not a small child.

Richie sighed softly, deciding that if his boyfriend wasn’t going to move, he’d have to himself and so he did, scooting down the couch until Eddie’s shoulder was pressed against his and their legs were almost squished together.

”I don’t really understand why you’re so upset over this. I mean, I know you’re more than likely embarrassed and upset you bumped into the waiter, but I’m not going to get fired because some lady had her dumb dress ruined, which by the way deserved to be ruined because it was absolutely ugly.” Richie said, his little joke making Eddie smile ever so lightly. “But seriously, baby stop worrying so much over this and if you think I’m going to break up with you because of something so silly like this then you’re wrong. You’re the first person I’ve been with that actually cares about me, just me and not my money and the expensive things I could buy, and because you care so much about me, I intend to keep you around for as long as you’ll have me.”

Eddie sniffed, tears once again welling up in his eyes. God, he’d never cried this much before—well, he did cry whenever Theo was born, but those were happy tears because he had just brought the most amazing little boy into this world, so of course he would be crying.

“I just feel so horrible. Tonight was important for you and I basically ruined it. How can you not contemplate breaking up with me?” Eddie mumbled quietly.

“Because I really like you and I’d be insane to let you go because of something so ridiculous.” Richie told him, deciding that just their legs and shoulders touching wasn’t enough for him. He pulled Eddie into his lap, pressing little kisses to the side of his head and neck.

”Please, Eddie, stop getting upset about this. I really don’t care that you ruined the night, because you didn’t. Those business dinners are always so boring and you ruining the ugly dress of one of my co-workers wives was probably one of the greatest things to happen at those things, and like I said, she deserved it for trying to ruin my career and wearing such an ugly dress.” Richie said, earning a very small smile and soft giggle.

Eddie didn’t say anything else in response as he wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and pressed their lips together. God, Richie was too wonderful and amazing and Eddie really didn’t deserve someone like that, but he decided that he’d keep the man and be with him for as long as he possibly could.

“Thank you.” Eddie said softly once they had pulled apart. Richie’s kisses always made things better, that was something Eddie had realized.

”How about we go to bed? It’s kinda getting late.” Richie said, but he didn’t wait for a response as he wrapped Eddie up in his arms and stood up, waltzing off towards Eddie’s bedroom where he gently tossed him to the bed, earning a soft squeal and snort before shutting the door and collapsing on top of Eddie, both of them getting beneath the bedsheets and falling asleep rather peacefully.


	17. Seventeen

_**Seventeen** _

It’d been over a week since the embarrassing incident at the restaurant during Richie’s business dinner had happened and ever so slowly Eddie was beginning to get over it and the painful thoughts that came back to him that caused his stomach to ache. Richie hadn’t brought anything up from that night, which Eddie was thankful for because if he had, he would more than likely would have gone insane.

Now it was time for another dinner, but this time it was with Eddie’s father and the roles had been reversed. Last time Eddie was nervous and practically shaking at the knees, now this time, surprisingly it was Richie. He hardly ever got nervous when meeting people especially people that were parents of his boyfriends, but it was somehow different this time. Normally Richie wouldn’t care too much what the parents thought about him because it didn’t so matter as much, but this time it actually did. He wanted to make the most perfect impression he could possibly make for Eddie’s father because he really cared. He felt like his entire world would crumble if Eddie’s father didn’t like him; it was the same way with Theo, but lucky him, the toddler quite enjoyed him.

“Babe, stop twisting the comforter, it’s gonna get torn if you keep doing that.” Eddie said as he finished getting himself dressed. He didn’t have to wear anything nice and fancy for his father, so he decided that a nice, warm sweater and jeans was good enough.

Richie was sat on the bed, his hands messing with the sheets as his foot tapped softly against the carpeted floor. His heart was beating in his chest, quicker than normal, and his stomach had an uneasy feeling due to nerves.

”I can’t help it, I’m just nervous.” Richie mumbled quietly. He was thinking of all the wrong scenarios that could go wrong for the evening.

”There’s no need to be so nervous, we’re just having dinner with my father.” Eddie said, flicking off the last piece of lint on his sweater. It had been sometime since he worn this particle of clothing, seeing as it had been pushed to the far corner of his closet. It was an old sweater that he used to wear in high school, it still surprisingly fitting—well, there wasn’t much of a surprise there since Eddie was still the same height he was when he was in high school, so of course it still fit.

”Yes, your father, the man who could hate me and force me to never see you again because I’m not the type of guy he wants his son dating.” Richie said, sounding completely ridiculous.

“You do realize that I’m twenty three years old right? And that my father doesn’t control me how he did when I was in high school where he kept me from dating guys he didn’t approve?” Eddie said, chuckling but Richie didn’t, his opinion on him still mattered, whether he sounded ridiculous or not.

“Momma!” Theo shouted from the bathroom, keeping Eddie and Richie from saying anything further. Eddie left the room with a little sigh, not sure if he was ready to see what kind of mess the toddler made since he was left to play with his toys for a few extra minutes.

”You called?” Eddie said, entering the bathroom and relaxing once he saw that the bathroom was indeed not flooded.

”My hands are all wrinkly and they feel weird.” Theo said proudly, showing his momma his hands and wiggling his fingers with a giggle.

“I think that means it’s time to get out, bubba.” Eddie said.

“But you said I could have extra minutes to play with my toys.” The toddler said, pouting as his momma picked him up from inside the tub and wrapped him up in a fluffy towel with dinosaurs on it.

”And it has been a few minutes, so it’s time for you to get dressed so we can head over to Grandpa’s for some dinner.” Eddie said, picking the toddler up and carrying him back to his room. Theo huffed quietly but didn’t protest. At least he was getting to see his grandpa, so he guessed this was okay.

Eddie helped dress the toddler, putting his legs into some shorts and pulling a shirt over his head that had a big picture of a monster truck on it. Once he was dressed, Eddie ran a brush through his messy, curly hair.

”All done momma?” Theo asked, growing slightly impatient. He wanted to hurry up and get to his grandpa’s.

”Yep, all done. Let’s go see if Richie is ready.” Eddie said, scooping the toddler up in his arms and walking the short distance to his bedroom where Richie was still in, but this time pacing back and forth.

”Are you quite finished there speed racer?” Eddie asked from the doorway, grinning. He found it rather adorable that his boyfriend was so worried over this, even though it wasn’t anything. His father already liked Richie, he just wanted to finally meet him properly.

Richie let out a shaky breath and nodded his head as he followed the shorter male and toddler into the living room. He pulled on his shoes and waited by the door as he watched Eddie help Theo with his shoes.

The taller male tried telling himself that things would be alright, that tonight was going to go well and that nothing horrendous was going to happen, and that’s what he kept repeating to himself as he opened up the front door and headed out to the car with Eddie, heading over to Eddie’s father house.

*•*•*•*•*  
”I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about tonight.” Mr. Kaspbrak greeted them at the door, taking Theo from Eddie’s arms and littering his chubby cheeks in kisses, causing him to giggle loudly and squirm.

”Nope, Theo was being a little difficult today.” Eddie said, walking inside with Richie following behind him. He pressed a kiss to his father’s cheek and doing the same to Theo.

“Where’s puppy?” The toddler asked as he wiggled his way out of his grandpa’s arms and stood on the floor, looking around for the fluffy creature he liked to chase around.

”Probably somewhere around here, how about you go find her?” His grandpa said and the toddler set in mission, going to find the fluffy creature.

“So, this is Richie?” Mr. Kaspbrak turned and looked at the tall dark haired brunette who stood rather awkwardly behind Eddie. “It’s nice to finally actually meet you.” Mr. Kaspbrak pulled Richie into a rather bone crushing hug.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Richie said. He sure was an affectionate man, something he realized that both Eddie and Theo had.

“I hope lasagna is okay for you both?” Mr. Kaspbrak asked as they pulled apart, looking between his son and the brunette who he hope would become his son in law one day, but he didn’t say that out loud.

Richie and Eddie both nodded, the shorter male father smiling as he turned and told them to make themselves comfortable as he finished preparing.

”It’s that bad, now is it?” Eddie asked, turning to his boyfriend with a cheeky grin.

”Oh hush, it’s only the beginning, who knows what could happen at dinner.” Richie mumbled as he walked around Eddie and took a seat on the couch. Eddie chuckled and joined him, pressing a comforting kiss to his cheek, because Richie obviously needed it, and it helped a lot.

*•*•*•*•  
The dinner, honestly went by smoothly. Mr. Kaspbrak asked loads of questions about Richie, what he did for a living, how he ended up where he was, and a lot of the things he answered were somethings that Eddie didn’t even know about, but it was nice learning about these things.

In the end, Richie had nothing to worry about and all the worrying he had done only made him look ridiculous, because Eddie was right much like he was half of the time about how things were going to turn out, about how his father was going to like him, it was obvious that he did.

Once the table was cleared and the dishes were clean, Eddie scooped a quite literally passed out toddler up into his arms, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Theo had worn himself out by chasing around his grandpa’s dog before and after dinner while him, his momma and Richie talked, but it was all so worth it, because in the end the puppy was fun to play with and gave the toddler lots of kisses.

“Thanks for dinner dad.” Eddie said, cradling the toddler and swaying side to side slightly.

”It’s not problem son, it’s good to see my boys every once and again.” Mr. Kaspbrak said, pressing a kiss to his son’s cheek and a gentle one to his grandsons head. “It was nice to finally meet you, Richie.”

The brunette had already grown used to the bone crushing hug that Mr. Kaspbrak gave him.

“It was nice meeting you, and thank you for dinner.” Richie said, pulling from their hug. He was a nice man and had definitely raised Eddie right and to be the gorgeous guy he was now; Richie silently thanked him.

”Bye boys, drive safely.” Mr. Kaspbrak said, once again kissing his son’s cheek before sending them on their way. He knew how cranky the toddler would get if he wasn’t asleep in his bed soon.

Eddie buckled Theo into his car seat, gently kissing his forehead before joining Richie in the front, a big smile on his face that silently said “I told you so.”

“So, dinner went well.” Richie said, pulling out of the driveway and heading to Eddie’s house.

“I told you it would, but oh, you just didn’t believe me, now did you?” Eddie teased, grinning widely.

“Shut up.” Richie muttered, rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless.

The drive to Eddie’s house was silent but comfortable, the dark haired brunette hand resting comfortably on his boyfriend thigh. Richie was content, happy, and had a warm filling built up inside him. It was strange and wonderful at the same time.

Once they arrived, Eddie carefully picked up and carried him inside to his room, gingerly taking off his clothes and putting on some pajamas before placing him beneath the covers and kissing his head softly before silently leaving the room to his own bedroom where Richie was peeling his clothes off.

“Did you really enjoy tonight?” Eddie asked as he tugged his sweater and jeans off, pulling on one of Richie’s shirts he left and a pair of sweats.

”Of course, your father is really nice and not at all what I had expected.” Richie said, he too changing into a pair of sweatpants. Eddie smiled and sat on the bed, pressing a kiss to Richie’s cheek.

”I’m really glad.” He mumbled softly, warm and fuzzy feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Eddie’s dad affectionate cause I feel like he would to make up for all the bad things his ex wife did to Eddie as a boy.


	18. Eighteen

_**Eighteen** _

“So you just decided to leave your poor friends out of the loop?” Beverly questioned, mocking hurt as she and Ben sat across from Eddie. Eddie and Ben decided to come to Beverly’s diner for lunch, considering that Ben and Beverly were on talking terms again and decided to maybe give their relationship another shot.

“I said I was sorry and that so much has been happening over the last few weeks that I just completely forgot.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes. Here he thought that he was dramatic at times, but both of his friends were taking that medal obviously.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.” Ben huffed as he sat back down in his chair and crossed his arms. “We’re supposed to tell each other the juicy gossip all the time.”

Eddie laughed and shook his head, not believing how ridiculous the two were being, but he was happy he was hanging out with them, even if he was only seeing Beverly for a short time.

“Anyways, how’s it going? When are we going to meet the guy?” Beverly asked, ready to make her opinion on this guy. Don’t get her wrong, she loved that Eddie finally met someone that Theo liked and was making the shorter male happy, but she had to make sure that this guy wasn’t just using Eddie for whatever reason, because Eddie didn’t need that.

“Um, soon I guess.” Eddie mumbled, shrugging lightly. “He’s out doing some business for the next couple of days, so.”

Eddie was missing the dark haired brunette like crazy, which was understandable since they hadn’t really talked nor seen each other for the last few days. Richie was on a business trip for the next five days, meaning that he was always busy and exhausted by time he ever got time to call or text Eddie. It sucked, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

“I’m thinking a double date sometime in the next few weeks.” Beverly said, grinning widely. She always wanted a double date with her boyfriend and best friend, and he guessed now that she was finally going to get it.

“Are you sure you and Ben will last that long?” Eddie asked, not being rude or bitter just sounding genuinely curious. Ben and Beverly were an on and off thing, breaking up one week and getting back together the next, they argued over the most dumbest things, but Eddie knew they really liked each other, despite the arguments.

”Yes, I’m sure we will.” Beverly snapped, rolling his eyes. “We actually talked things out, like seriously talked and we’re serious this time.”

Eddie just smiled, happy for his two best friends. Sure, they were ridiculous and more dramatic than ever, but they deserved to be happy, just like Eddie.

*•*•*•*•*•*  
Eventually Ben and Eddie’s lunch break came to an end and they found themselves back at work, finishing up their shift. Eddie just wanted to get home to see his little boy and possibly talk to his boyfriend before going to bed, but he could only hope on that one.

Eddie sighed as he opened up the front door, smiling when he saw Theo and Lynn together on the floor, coloring while watching cartoons. Theo smiled happily as he saw his momma walk through the front door and decided his coloring could wait as he hopped up from the floor and ran to give his momma a big hug.

”Hey bubba.” Eddie said, scooping the toddler up in his arms as he pressed kisses to his cheeks. “Were you good for Lynn?”

”The bestest!” Theo said, a wide and proud smile on his face. Eddie looked to the girl who stood up from the floor after cleaning up the slight mess.

“He was like a little angel today, even took a bath without a fuss.” Lynn said, grinning. She loved Theo, he was the cutest thing she had ever saw and he was a lot like her younger siblings; wild and bouncing off the walls.

Eddie grinned and pressed another kiss to the toddler’s cheek before paying Lynn and allowing her to leave. Theo sat back down on the floor, finishing his many drawings while his momma went off to the bathroom to shower, where afterwards he came back and made the toddler some macaroni and cheese plus Dino nuggets.

“Momma can we call Richie?” Theo asked after they had finished eating. He decided that he wanted to talk to the dark haired brunette, considering he couldn’t see him in person, and it wasn’t fun, because sometimes Richie would give him piggyback rides and Richie was super tall! It was fun.

“I don’t know if he’ll pick up, bubba but we can try.” Eddie said, and deep down he hoped that Richie would pick up, because honestly, though they’ve been talking over the phone, Eddie missed the man like crazy.

Eddie dialed Richie’s number, putting it on speaker and biting his lip. He didn’t want to disappoint the toddler if Richie didn’t pick up, but luckily he wouldn’t be because on the third ring, Richie picked up.

“Hey baby, I was just about to call you.” Richie said, his voice sounding smooth and soft. It sent chills down Eddie’s spine and his cheeks flush, he didn’t know why.

“Oh well, Theo wanted to call and talk to you.” Eddie said, grinning down at the toddler curled up into his side.

“Hi Richie!” Theo shouted, sounding very excited.

”Hey buddy!” Richie shouted back, just as excited.

The toddler decided to take the phone away from his momma and talked about anything and everything, catching the man up on everything he knew had already happened, but Richie wasn’t about to tell Theo that. 

Eventually Theo grew tired and said a goodnight to Richie before his momma tucked him into bed. Eddie smiled and laid back on the couch, biting his lip.

”Three more days.” Richie said softly. He missed Eddie, more than he could ever imagine. He hadn’t felt this way in so long; it was nice.

“Still so far away.” Eddie mumbled, grinning as he heard him laugh.

”I know baby, but they’ll go by so quickly, trust me.” Richie told him.

The rest of the evening Richie and Eddie talked until they both grew too tired to make coherent words, but they wished each other sweet dreams and a peaceful sleep before hanging up and falling asleep.


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem a little rushed in some parts but I’m just trying to get to the good stuff;)
> 
> Sorry if this chapter sucks, I really can’t write smut that well and I tried my best so enjoy...

_**Nineteen** _

Eddie sighed softly as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was alone on his shift, stuck having to fix clothes racks and put more on the shelves. It sucked doing all of this alone, but Ben was out sick and was told to not come back until he was better. There were only a few workers here already, though all of them were manning the registers and Eddie didn’t bother to ask them for help.

He managed his way through his shift, trying to keep himself busy. Richie was due to come home in a few days and Eddie couldn’t contain his excitement. He missed the man dearly, and he never failed to mention it whenever they had time to talk. Eddie couldn’t help it, he was attached to the man and he was falling hard for him, which meant that being away from each other for so long was painful, but Eddie knew he was going to have to get used to it. Sure, they had only been together for nearly two months but they grew so close and Eddie was feeling things Richie he hadn’t felt in years, and it was a little scary because Eddie knew he would be crushed-more so than he was when Michael left—if Richie were just to leave, Eddie would be crushed and so would Theo because the toddler adored the tall man and really liked him.

Eddie knew he shouldn’t worry and that he didn’t need to, because Richie’s told him he wouldn’t leave, but that didn’t stop him from getting into those type of moods from time to time. He had every right to worry considering all the guys he’s been with have just left him because they either couldn’t handle being with someone who had a kid, or they just weren’t into it. He’s spent one too many countless nights crying over some guy who wasn’t worth it and Eddie didn’t want Richie to become one of those guys, he feared it.

Soon the day ended and Eddie clocked out, leaving with a small smile on his face as he drove to his father’s house. The toddler decided he wanted to spend the day with his grandpa, not only did he miss him, he missed the puppy and chasing it around in the backyard. Eddie missed his little boy and wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon with him.

“Hey son.” Eddie’s father greeted him as he walked through the back door to the porch. He was sat in one of the chairs, looking over the toddler who was plopped down in the dirt with buckets, a shovel and mud surrounding him, not to mention it being on his clothes, but they were old and he was allowed to get dirty and play in the mud and dirt.

“Hey dad.” Eddie greeted him, giving him a side hug before taking his place in the chair beside him. “How’s he been?”

”Rowdy and in a giggly mood all day long. He didn’t want to take a nap and he’s been playing in the dirt for a little while now, but he’s been good though.” Mr. Kaspbrak said.

“Look what I made momma!” Theo called from his place as he turned and showed the gooey mud pie he made.

“That’s so cool, bud.” Eddie said, chuckling and silently hoping that the toddler wouldn’t want to take that home. Theo smiled widely and continued to make more mud pies while his momma and grandpa had a grown up conversation, which honestly, seemed so boring.

”How’s your day?” Mr. Kaspbrak asked.

”Long and boring.” Eddie told him, because it was true. Without Ben there, the days seemed to drag on forever.

“How’s Richie doing? I haven’t heard anything from the two of you in quite a little while.” He said, and Eddie’s heart thudded with slight sadness and longing.

“Well, Richie’s been on a business trip for the last several days and we’ve both been working, so..” Eddie trailed off with a slight shrug. He really missed Richie, more than what his heart could handle and it sucked.

His father smiled and shook his head, giving Eddie’s arm a comforting squeeze. “It’s good to see you with someone you really like. I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to get a son in law.” He said.

Eddie laughed and shook his head, quickly dismissing the thoughts of marriage. He and Richie hadn’t been anywhere close to being together that long to even consider those thoughts, though Eddie wasn’t going to lie, he had those thoughts a few time before and his stomach always ended up in a fury of butterflies and anxiety both fighting each other.

After an hour or so of sitting in the backyard and watching over the toddler as he played, Eddie decided that it was time for them to go home so Theo could get a bath before he became more dirty than he already was.

”Come bubba, we gotta get home.” Eddie said, standing at the foot of the steps of the porch.

“Momma can I please stay with grandpa tonight?” Theo asked, standing and dusting off his pants, though it didn’t help much. He was still covered in mud.

“Yeah? You wanna stay here for the night?” Eddie asked as he bent down to the toddlers level. Theo nodded his head, a big smile on his face. He loved staying the night at his grandpa’s house, because sometimes he’d let him stay up a little later than what his bedtime was, but he had to promise not to tell his momma.

“I don’t see why not, but how about we go ask him.” Eddie suggested, and once again the toddler nodded, leading the way inside and into the kitchen where his grandpa was.

”Can I stay here with you tonight?” Theo asked, flicking the damp brunette hair from his eyes. It was beginning to curl at the ends and some mud stuck in some places on top of his head and he was in need of a bath, and quick too.

“Of course!” The toddler’s grandpa said, a happy smile on his face, which lead to the toddler squealing loudly and clapping his hands. “Now how about you go get in the bath and I’ll make you something for dinner, okay?”

Theo nodded his head and hurried off towards the bathroom, calling after his momma to hurry up and follow along. Eddie smiled and shook his head, following after the toddler.

“Be good for your grandpa, okay?” Eddie said, scrubbing the toddlers body and ridding of all the dried up mud and dirt that stuck to his hands and face and beneath his fingernails.

“I’m always good.” Theo said, a big proud smile on his face.

The bath was quick and soon Theo was all clean and ready for something to eat, to which his grandpa prepared; grilled cheese and mashed potatoes, though they weren’t as good as macaroni and cheese but it didn’t really matter because the toddler also loved mashed potatoes.

Soon Eddie was leaving, giving the toddler as many kisses as possible and wrapping him up in a tight warm hug. “You be good, okay? Have fun and sleep tight, I’ll be back tomorrow to come and get you or your grandpa will drop you off, okay?”

“Okay momma.” Theo said, giggling slightly from how ticklish the kisses were.

”Love you.” Eddie said, kissing the top of the toddlers head before he left, heading home. Sometimes Eddie hated letting the toddler stay away from home, but he also enjoyed it because it meant being able to relax a little more, but that never stopped the aching in his chest from being away from his little boy.

Once he arrived home, he felt like just going inside and having a nice long bath, something he wasn’t able to do often because majority of the time whenever he tried to take a bath, Theo came barging in and decided he wanted to join and play around.

With a sigh, Eddie unlocked the front door to his home and stepped inside, instantly stopping in his tracks as he heard rustling in the kitchen. His first thought was that someone had broken in and he silently thanked himself for allowing Theo to stay over at his father’s, then the sudden fear hit him and Eddie wanting to run out and call the police, but his feet went against him and he was slowly walking towards the kitchen.

His heart was beating against his chest as he neared the doorway of the kitchen and he silently cursed himself for not grabbing something to protect himself just in case there really was someone in his house. Slowly Eddie peered around the corner and his heart dropped into his stomach then quickly filled with butterflies as he saw that it was in fact not some intruder, it was Richie.

”You’re back!” Eddie screamed, not giving the dark haired brunette any time to prepare himself before he was running into the kitchen and quite literally jumping into the man’s arms.

Richie’s eyes widened and he quickly caught his balance before chuckling and wrapping his arms around the smaller male, holding him close. He missed this, he admitted that much.

“I’m guessing you missed me?” Richie asked, a big grin on his face.

”More than ever.” Eddie mumbled, pulling away to give Richie a kiss. He felt like this was some sort of dream, but it felt wonderful.

”I thought you weren’t going to be back for at least two more days?” Eddie asked once they pulled away, but he wasn’t complaining.

”I was, but some of the meetings got cancelled and everyone was allowed to go home earlier than expected, so here I am.” Richie explained, grinning widely which made Eddie smile too.

”What were you doing rummaging through the kitchen? Why didn’t you call and tell me?” Eddie questioned.

“Because I was going to surprise you. I had planned on making a special dinner for us before you got home, but I guess it’s a little too late for that.” Richie said.

”It’s never too late and besides, I’m starving and I wouldn’t mind a special dinner.” Eddie told him, smiling cheekily.

Richie laughed and shook his head, pressing a kiss to the shorter male lips one more time before setting him down on the ground. Eddie smiled widely and went off into his bedroom, changing out of his work clothes and into another pair of jeans and t-shirt. He couldn’t believe Richie was back. His mood had skyrocketed, he was no longer bummed and upset, but now rather happy and giddy and just wanting to be with the man non-stop.

He happily walked back into the kitchen, an even wider smile on his face as he saw a few candles lit and soft music playing through Richie’s phone. It was very romantic, to say the least and Eddie couldn’t stop the butterflies swarming in his stomach and the swelling of his heart.

Richie moved around quick, fixing two plates of pasta for them both. It wasn’t anything romantic, he thought but it was easy to fix because all he really wanted to do was spend the rest of the evening underneath some covers with Eddie in his arms.

”Thank you.” Eddie mumbled gratefully as he took the plate handed to him and made his way over to the table, where more candles were sat, softly illuminating the room.

They both smiled at each other before beginning to eat, quietly catching up on what happened over the last several days since Richie was gone. Eddie still couldn’t believe this, and he was sure he would never. It all felt like a dream; a warm, happy dream.

After they ate, Richie helped Eddie clean the dishes and put them away. He couldn’t help but smile at the soft humming the shorter male did when he cleaned. He was the cutest and often pulled at Richie’s heartstrings and made him smile.

“All done.” Eddie said, turning and facing Richie who was already looking at him, smiling. Eddie bit his bottom lip, not being able to stop the smile forming as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, pulling him closer and pushing him into the counter, the kiss heating up. Their hands began to roam, Richie gripping and touching Eddie’s back and sides, his hand wandering up his shirt and holding tight to the flesh at his hips. Eddie moaned softly, his fingers tangling in the dark brunette hair, tugging at the strands and feeling them between his fingers. He wasn’t too sure if this was going any further, but he didn’t find himself stopping as Richie lifted him up onto the countertop, standing between his legs and kissing him like their lives depended on it.

“Are we really doing this?” Eddie questioned, his heart hammering in his chest and his jeans growing tighter while Richie kissed and nipped at his neck, more than likely leaving bruises to be kept as a reminder for the next several days. 

“Only if you really want to.” Richie mumbled softly, kissing his way up Eddie’s neck and to his jaw, pressing little kisses there. Eddie bit his lip and nodded. He did want this, and he trusted that Richie wasn’t going to be like the other guys.

Eddie squealed softly as Richie forced his legs to wrap around his waist and walked them to Eddie’s bedroom. This was it, this was really happening.

Both of them stripped from their clothing, leaving them both just in their boxers and Richie couldn’t help but smile and feel his heart swell as he saw just how absolutely gorgeous Eddie looked with his messy hair, lips swollen and hickies forming on his skin.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, pressing kisses on Eddie’s stomach, hips and thighs, spilling more compliments, and each kiss and compliment left Eddie feeling like mush on the inside and he was positive his face was as red as a tomato, but he didn’t care.

Richie kissed up from Eddie’s stomach to his lips, kissing them gently. This wasn’t anything meaningless or a way to make up for the fact that Richie had been gone for so long. He wanted it to be special, even if they both weren’t virgins and had been with other people before. “Please, I want you.” Eddie whimpered softly against Richie’s lips, his hips involuntary bucking up. It’d been so long since he had been with anyone and he didn’t care about that. All that mattered was that he wanted Richie, he wanted to be close to him in this way.

“So impatient.” Richie muttered, chuckling softly as he kissed at the shorter male neck before pulling away. “Do you have any, you know stuff?”

“I think there’s some in the second drawer.” Eddie said, pointing to the bedside table and biting his lip. He wasn’t too sure, he hadn’t done anything with them since a year or two ago.

Richie hummed and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before reaching over into the bedside table and rummaging around through it before finding a condom and the little bit of lube left in a bottle. Richie hated to admit it, but he was jealous. Jealous over the fact that other guys had the chance to see Eddie’s beautiful naked body, to kiss his lips and be close with him, but he also felt angry because he knew they probably didn’t admire just how absolutely gorgeous the shorter male was, how absolutely beautiful his eyes looked all lit up and excited, how he bit his lip and messed with the bed sheets. He bet that they didn’t admire how the shorter male hip bones slightly poked out or how soft and smooth his thighs felt and looked. He bet they didn’t notice a single thing about Eddie, only the fact that he was having sex with them.

But Richie pushed all the jealousy away because Eddie was his. Only he was able to experience this moment, and for the longest time he would be the only one to experience this, because he didn’t plan on letting Eddie go anytime soon.

“Please.” Eddie whimpered, biting down on his bottom lip. Richie smirked and flipped open the cap of the lube, spreading a reasonable amount on his fingers, but also making sure there was enough for later.

”I’ve never seen you beg before baby, it’s kind of hot.” Richie said, his smirk growing as he reached between Eddie’s thighs and gently rubbed at his entrance. Eddie bit down on his bottom lip, refraining from rolling his eyes as he let out small little grunts.

Soon enough Richie slid in a slicked up finger, moving it slowly to be careful and mindful that Eddie, had in fact not done this in awhile. Eddie taking a sudden intake of breath.

“Are you okay?” Richie asked softly, the little persona he had fell down as he pressed small kisses to the shorter male thighs. He didn’t want to hurt Eddie, ever.

”I’m fine, keep going.” Eddie mumbled softly, his eyes still closed as his body relaxed some. He knew things would become so much better after the prepping was over, and because of that thought, excitement bubbled up inside his stomach.

Richie worked in another finger, slowly moving them in and out as Eddie adjusted. God, he felt like an embarrassed virgin, which he totally wasn’t, but his body was reacting as if he were and it sucked.

“You’re doing so well baby.” Richie murmured, his fingers gradually going faster as he searched for that one spot that he knew would make this ten times better.

Eddie was moaning softly, his toes curling some and his fingers balling up the bedsheets as Richie slipped in another finger and began to move them quicker. His whole body jolted and his hips bucked up as the brunette brushed against his prostate and continued to push against those nerves continually until just completely stopping and pulling away, leaving Eddie to whimper at the sudden emptiness inside his lower belly.

Richie smirked down at Eddie as he sat back on his knees, looking at how perfect Eddie looked with his slightly sweaty hair plastered to his forehead and his lips swollen. He looked beautiful.

Quickly Eddie grabbed the condom, managing to open the small package with shaky hands, and rolled it onto Richie before applying the lube. Richie moaned softly, the feeling of Eddie’s hand on him felt wonderful and it was much needed from watching how Eddie reacted just moments ago.

”Okay.” Richie moaned softly, grabbing a hold of Eddie’s wrist and removing his hand, because just a few more seconds of that and he would have came.

Eddie bit down on his bottom lip, settling himself back on the bed as Richie leaned down and pressed their lips together. Slowly he entered the smaller male, Richie pulling away from the kiss to bury his face in Eddie’s neck, because honestly he felt nice and tight and it took everything within his body to not go ahead and slam the rest of the way in. Eddie was whimpering softly as his legs wrapped around Richie’s waist and his fingernails dug slightly into his back. He was big, Eddie had to admit that and it had been sometime since he’d done this, so he had to bite back the pain and try to breathe slowly.

Slowly he adjusted, his body slightly relaxing and his eyes slightly drooping once he gave Richie the okay to move, and once Richie did, Eddie felt his body begin to tingle as soft moans tumbled from his lips. 

“Faster.” Eddie moaned, biting his bottom lip as his back arched slightly off the bed as he felt the male brush against his prostate. Richie complied, moving his hips faster as he moaned too.

”You’re so beautiful.” Richie moaned, burying his face in Eddie’s neck and moving faster to the point where Eddie was a writhing, moaning mess.

They were both lost in each other, kissing and moaning until Richie reached between them and took Eddie into his hand, flicking his wrist in time with his thrusts. 

”I’m coming.” Eddie moaned, shooting onto his stomach before quickly being followed by Richie. Eddie felt like he was on cloud nine as his body relaxed against the mattress as Richie pulled out, tying the condom and throwing it away before laying next to the shorter male and pulling him close, leaving neither of them to notice the hole in the condom.


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet :)
> 
> Also I’ll be updating this story a lot👌🏽

_**Twenty** _

Eddie let out a little groan as he slowly began to wake up. His body felt so relaxed and comfortable, except for the little dull ache in his hips. He didn’t feel like moving from bed or beneath the covers at all, but he knew that in a little bit Theo would come barging in through the door, waking him up for some breakfast. So Eddie held on to the small blissful moment while it lasted.

Theo was dropped off yesterday in the middle of the night, Eddie’s father was called into work, the hospital needing extra hands.

”Good morning.” Eddie heard a rough deep voice from behind him and a kiss being pressed to his shoulder. Richie. The events from last night came back to him and Eddie’s cheeks felt like they were on fire as he rolled on his side so he and Richie were facing each other.

“Good morning.” Eddie mumbled softly, a smile blooming on his lips. He felt so giddy and over the moon knowing what he and Richie did last night, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Richie questioned, not being able to help but grin himself. He couldn’t believe they actually slept together, but it was something Richie wanted. He wanted Eddie.

“Nothing.” Eddie said, shaking his head. “It’s just I can’t believe we actually did that.”

“You’re not like, regretting it are you?” Richie asked, growing slightly concerned but the smile Eddie gave him silently told him he didn’t as he leaned in and gave Richie a kiss. It was a simple one, but it had both of their stomachs erupting with a warm, fuzzy feeling.

“Please tell me you don’t have to go to work today?” Eddie mumbled, as they pulled apart. He just wanted to lay in bed all day and be with the man, even if it did sound selfish.

“No, I don’t start back for a couple of days.” Richie told him and Eddie smiled so widely as he leaned in and kissed him once again. Luckily for Eddie he didn’t have to work either, which meant that they were allowed to stay in bed for as long as they pleased and be lazy as much as they wanted, or at least that’s what Eddie thought until his bedroom door swung open and a rather grumpy, frizzy haired toddler walked in, causing Richie and Eddie to jump apart and pull the covers up to their chins.

“Momma, I’m hungry.” Theo whined, his tummy growling loudly just to prove the point, as he crawled up on the bed.

“Okay bubba, I’ll go make some breakfast. You want some waffles?” Eddie asked, inching his way off the bed and taking some of the covers with him. Thankfully his clothes were piled up on the floor next to the bed, meaning he didn’t have to look like a fool to hide himself. It would be easy to pull on some form of clothing.

Theo’s eyes lit up as he gave a jerky nod. He loved waffles! And more so, he loved the waffles his momma made because he put lots of syrup and sometimes would add whip cream and some chocolate chips if the toddler was extra sweet and good.

“You wanna come and help me?” Eddie asked as he quickly grabbed his boxers from the floor and slipped them on beneath the covers, Richie doing the same.

”No.” Theo grumbled as he crawled over to his momma’s space and plopped down. He really was in a grumpy mood, obviously not getting the best of sleep.

Eddie gave a smile and nodded, leaning down and peppering the toddler’s cheeks and forehead with kisses, which caused the toddler to squeal loudly and giggle uncontrollably.

”Momma! Stop!” Theo giggled.

Richie just sat and watched, his heart warming at the sight. He loved how Eddie was with the toddler. He was such a good mother, and just watching how he interacted with the toddler made Richie smiled. He wanted kids one day, some of his own, though if his and Eddie’s relationship lasted as long as he hoped for and they were to get married, he’d treat Theo like he was his own. He just wanted kids, and he kind of really wanted them with Eddie.

“Alright, alright, I’m going to make you some waffles. Be good, okay?” Eddie said, pulling away from the toddler and pressing a kiss on top of his head. Theo just giggled and crawled beneath the covers, his little cheeks going red. His momma sure enjoyed embarrassing him, and right in front of Richie too!

Eddie bit his lip as he leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to his boyfriend cheek before walking out of the room after picking up Richie’s button up shirt from the floor and slipping it on.

Richie let out a little sigh, a little smile on his lips as he continued to stare at the door which Eddie had walked out of moments ago. He felt so giddy inside, and he felt amazing too. Last night was amazing. Eddie was amazing. God, his feelings for Eddie were growing more and more as the minutes passed by. He was almost sure he was in love, but it felt a little too soon to completely tell.

Suddenly Theo leaned over, squishing the dark haired brunette cheeks and letting out a little giggle. He really liked Richie, he was such a fun person to play with because they liked almost the same exact things. Richie was cool, in Theo’s opinion.

Richie snapped his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at the toddler playfully. “That was very rude.” He said.

”You have a funny face.” Theo said, giggling once more. Richie just smiled and shook his head.

“You wanna go watch some cartoons?” Richie asked, and Theo let out a big squeal, nodding his head quickly. He loved cartoons! Richie smiled once more and helped the toddler from the bed before they were both racing off to the living room while Eddie made breakfast.


	21. Twenty-one

_**Twenty-One** _

It was early in the morning and Eddie felt his stomach churning with uneasiness as pressure felt like it began to build up in his throat. He sat up and looked down at Richie who was fast asleep beside him, arm tossed over Eddie’s waist and little snores falling from his lips. Eddie just didn’t feel...right. He felt sick, and deep down he knew what this feeling was, but he couldn’t quite place it.

Suddenly his stomach churned a little bit faster and the pressure grew more, and soon enough he was jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach. He felt like shit.

Richie stirred, his hand subconsciously moving around the empty space of the bed. Something was off and the bed sheets were cold, lacking that warmth and smell of lavender shampoo. Whenever Eddie was, Richie missed him and was silently begging him to come back quickly.

As he began to fall back asleep, he heard his name being called, though at first it sounded much like it was part of a dream, but soon it became more frequent and he knew it wasn’t part of a dream. He tossed the covers back on the bed and sat up, looking around the room urgently. Eddie wasn’t anywhere in sight, which made his heart thump heavily against his chest.

“Richie.” Eddie whined, slumping against the wall, his eyes filling with tears. This wasn’t how he wanted to wake up. He knew this feeling all too well, but he was too tired to place the feeling correctly. All he knew was that he didn’t feel all that well right now.

“Baby, what happened?” Richie asked, rushing into the bathroom, his heart pounding a little harder at the sight of his boyfriend on the bathroom floor, who had tears rolling down his cheeks and his eyes bloodshot.

”I got sick.” Eddie whimpered, his bottom lip quivering. Richie let out a little sigh, his heart clenching slightly as he grabbed a wash cloth, soaked it in some water, and bent down to Eddie’s level and began to wash his face.

“Don’t cry, baby it’s okay.” Richie mumbled softly, running one hand through his boyfriend’s hair while the other continued to clean his face.

Afterwards, Richie helped the shorter male stand and allowed him to brush his teeth, occasionally pressing kisses to the top of his head and mumbling sweet things in his ear. Right then Eddie never felt anything but love, he guessed. It had to be. Whatever it was, it had his heart pounding just a little bit faster and his stomach fluttering with butterflies as he looked at Richie in the mirror. Yeah, it was love.

”Come on, let’s get you back into bed.” Richie said softly as he scooped Eddie up into his arms and carried him back into the bedroom.

“I’m feeling a little better now.” Eddie muttered, his cheeks burning furiously.

”That may be, but you still need to rest, it’s like six in the morning.” Richie told him, grinning as he laid him down on the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and tucking him in.

“I’m fine now, don’t worry.” Eddie mumbled but that didn’t stop his eyes from dropping as he yawned softly. Richie just smiled and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s forehead, telling him to sleep as he walked out of the room, turning the lights off and closing the door as he went.

*•*•*•*•*•

”Where my momma?” Theo asked as he came stumbling into the kitchen, his hair frizzy and wild, having smelled something being cooked and since he was always super hungry in the morning, he came to investigate.

“He’s still asleep, bud.” Richie told him. “He’s not feeling very well.”

Theo let out a little gasp, turning and running out of the kitchen. His momma was sick, and if Theo knew one thing, it was that hugs and kisses always made things better. That’s what his momma did for him when he would get hurt from playing too roughly, or when his tummy would hurt, and sometimes his head.

The toddler burst into his momma’s room and immediately crawled up onto the bed over to where his momma was sleeping. Eddie woke up, a little confused at first, but then having reached it was none other than his crazy little boy, he smiled.

”What are you doing?” Eddie asked.

“Giving you hugs and kisses to make you feel better!” Theo said, and began pressing little kisses to his momma’s forehead and cheeks.

“I’m feeling better, baby, I’m just sleeping.” Eddie told him, laughing quietly.

”So the kisses and hugs work?!” Theo asked rather excitedly.

“Yep, they worked, thank you so much.” Eddie said, grinning widely.

Theo squealed and a big happy smile formed on his cute little face, making Eddie’s heart swell. He was still tired though even if he felt better.

”Now, how about you go hang out with Richie while I take a nap.” Eddie said softly, and the toddler nodded excitedly as he gave his momma another hug before crawling off the bed and wandered back into the living room while Richie finished making some breakfast.

He couldn’t believe it actually worked! His momma was so smart about the hugs and kisses, and it left Theo amazed as he flopped down on the couch and turned on some cartoons.

Richie finished up the last of scrambled eggs and pieces of bacon. He made enough for himself, Eddie, and Theo because he knew well enough by now that the toddler was always hungry and he didn’t mind one bit making him something to eat.

“Come bud, breakfast is ready.” Richie said, going into the living room where the toddler was, sprawled out on the couch with a stuffed toy in his arms while he watched the TV in a daze. He looked and reminded Richie so much of Eddie with such simple actions.

Theo crawled off the couch and went into the kitchen while Richie took a plate to Eddie’s room, where the shorter male was fast asleep. He looked so gorgeous while he slept—well, he looked gorgeous to Richie no matter what and it made his heart swell as he quietly walked over to the bed, sat the plate of food on the bedside table and gently shook him awake.

”Baby.” Richie said softly. “Come on, you need to eat something.”

Eddie groaned a little and pushed Richie’s hand away, obviously grumpy for having been woken up from such a wonderful dream of warm colors and soft touches.

“Go away.” Eddie grumbled, peeking up at his boyfriend through heavy eyelids. He was still so sleepy, and he wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up beneath the soft blankets that surrounded him, and for Richie to be holding him under those soft blankets.

”You gotta eat something, pumpkin.” Richie chuckled, brushing strands of light brunette hair from Eddie’s face.

Eddie squinted, eyeing the man in front of him. “Pumpkin? Are you calling me fat or something?” He asked, obviously joking but deep down he was wondering. God, what was wrong with him.

”Nope, no way.” Richie scoffed. Eddie just smiled and reached out, tugging Richie down to give him a kiss.

“So, you made breakfast?” He asked, sitting up against the pillows. Richie nodded and presented the plate of bacon and eggs, all arranged to make a smiley face. If Eddie’s heart hadn’t thumped out of his chest before, it certainly did now.

”You’re so cute it hurts.” Eddie mumbled as he looked over the plate once more before leaning forward and pressing another kiss to Richie’s lip. He loved this man, he really did, and the next thing he knew those words were tumbling out of his mouth. “I love you.”

It was silent for a moment, and Eddie was almost afraid that Richie would flip out and tell him something about him being far too clingy, or that he wasn’t ready for this type of commitment, but all Richie was doing was smiling, a gorgeous smile at that.

”I love you too.” Richie said, leaving both his and Eddie’s stomach to fill with butterflies. It seemed like a bit of a cliche moment, but it was all okay.

”Really?” Eddie asked, sounding small.

”Yes, really.” Richie nodded.

“You’re not just saying that you love me? You really mean it?” Eddie sounded like a little child, but he couldn’t help it. The last time he was in love, the guy left him and he didn’t want Richie to leave.

”Of course I mean it.” Richie laughed softly. “I’ve never been so serious about something before, and I seriously do love you, Eddie because as sappy as it sounds, you’re one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I’m glad that I met you, and Theo, and that I get to spend almost every waking moment with you. I wouldn’t want to love anyone else.”

Eddie’s eyes filled with tears as he grinned. God, he felt so emotional now, and he wasn’t too sure why. But he felt so happy; the happiest he had ever been since Theo was born.

“Why do you have to be so well with words?” Eddie whined as he wiped at his eyes, getting rid of the few tears that had fell. Richie just snorted and pulled him in for a kiss, being very careful of the plate that was sat on Eddie’s lap.

”Thank you for making breakfast and taking care of me.” Eddie mumbled as they pulled away. His cheeks had a bit of a flush in them, but Richie thought he looked adorable.

”Anything for you.” Richie promised and gave Eddie another kiss before he let him be, allowing Eddie to eat before going back to sleep.

For the rest of the day Richie sat around and played with Theo, occasionally going in and checking on Eddie, making sure that he was feeling alright. He hated that Eddie might be getting sick, but he loved having to be able to care for him when Eddie needed him the most. He’d do anything for Eddie, and for Theo too. He’d do anything to make them laugh and smile, and for them to feel safe and happy. He’d take care of them from now on.


	22. Twenty-two

_**Twenty-Two** _

_psa: things are gonna kind of go a little fast over the next several chapters or more._

_•••••  
_

Eddie was still sick, or at least that’s what Richie thought. But everyday during work he would call and check on Eddie, and every morning he would protest that Eddie stay home so he could get better, but Eddie knew. He knew what this was, that it wasn’t some stomach flu but he refused to believe it because he was terrified. He’d gone through this once and it didn’t turn out nicely, well Theo being born was nice it was just that his boyfriend who was supposed to love him unconditionally left him.

“Eddie, I really think you should stay home today.” Richie said as he gently tapped against the bathroom door that was separating him from the other male.

”I told you, I’m fine.” Eddie said, standing up from the floor. He began brushing his teeth, getting rid of the horrible taste in his mouth.

”Yeah, you tell me that everyday and yet you’re still throwing up and sick. You’re not going to get any better if you don’t take a little time off and rest.” Richie said.

It had been a week since Eddie became ‘sick’ and he was already used to the feeling of waking up most mornings to have to throw up. Some mornings weren’t the worst, he didn’t have to throw up but those were just vary rare.

“You know what.” Eddie sighed, opening up the bathroom door after having brushed his teeth. He was face to face with his boyfriend who had that concerned look on his face that he had nearly every morning. “Fine, I’ll stay home and rest.”

“See was that so hard?” Richie asked, smiling as he pulled the shorter male into his arms. “I only want what’s best for you, and I hate seeing you not feeling well.”

Eddie sighed again and nodded, his eyes falling shut as he felt Richie press a kiss to the top of his head.

*•*•*•*•*

Eddie sat on the bathroom floor, biting his bottom lip as he looked at the stick that was in his hand. He couldn’t bring himself to take the test and truly find out, even though he knew. He had been through this before, he knew the signs, and the feelings. He knew he was pregnant, but he could t do it. Eddie was scared that if he told Richie, he would leave just like Michael did. But also the thought of being pregnant again made him smile. He always wanted a few more kids, but because he could never settle down due to the fact that the guys he was seeing would run away once they found out Eddie had a kid, so he just gave up on the thought.

But Eddie knew Richie loved him, and he knew that Richie loved Theo too, but Eddie couldn’t help but still feel scared. He didn’t know if Richie really wanted kids or not, though he seemed okay with Theo.

Sighing, Eddie ran fingers through his hair, giving himself a little prep talk of encouragement. This was a good thing. It was okay if he was pregnant, because if Richie really did love him then this would be all okay. It had to be okay.

Or at least that’s what Eddie told himself.

After having followed the instructions on the box and waiting for the required minutes that seemed like hours, Eddie slowly took in a breath as he took the pregnancy test in his hands, making sure to cover the part that told if it was positive or negative. He almost wanted to let Richie know, but he just couldn’t bring himself to say so, not just yet.

Slowly, Eddie removed his hands, his eyes filling with tears as he looked at the stick.

He was indeed pregnant.

*•*•*•*•*

For the rest of the day, Eddie laid in bed curled up beneath the covers as he stared out the window in his bedroom. The day had been really quiet since Theo was over at his grandpa’s, so that just left Eddie being able to lay around. It was kind of lonesome, but it was nice. He did miss both Theo and Richie, though.

All he could think about was how he was going to tell Richie, and how he was going to break the news to Theo that he would be a big brother. The thought made Eddie a little excited, especially thinking about how he’d have another pair of little feet running around.

He was lost in thought, wondering about how he would tell everyone and thinking about how things would turn out if the baby was a boy or girl. He was hoping it would be a boy, but if it was a girl that would be just as wonderful. He wondered what Richie would want; a boy or girl.

With warm, happy thoughts of the future, Eddie fell asleep curled up tight with the blankets around his body. He wished that Richie was there, holding him, kissing him and keeping him warm, but he guessed that the blankets would have to do for now.

Richie was at work, sitting in his office and stressing about the day and his sick at home boyfriend. He would much rather be there taking care of him but he had meetings to attend to, trips to plan for other employees and some paperwork to go through. It was like a living hell since he was constantly worrying about Eddie, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted Eddie to be happy and healthy all the time, and he knew he was being a little overbearing and more than likely annoying the other male with his calls nearly every hour, but it was just that he wanted to make sure that Eddie was okay and that nothing bad happened.

With thoughts soaring, Richie reached for the phone, dialing the number he managed to remember and held his breath, waiting. It rang for a minute or two before a very sleepy sounding Eddie picked up the phone.

“I’m okay.” Was the first thing he said, his eyes slightly drooping.

Richie let out a little sigh of relief. “I’m just still really worried, sorry that I woke you up.” He said, his voice sounding like a sweet melody ringing through Eddie’s ear. It was lulling Eddie to sleep again.

“You’re cute, worrying about me.” Eddie mumbled softly as he pulled the blankets closer to his body.

“No way, you’re cuter.” Richie said, grinning widely at the little chuckle he heard Eddie give.

”You’re such a dork.” Eddie told him, rolling his eyes sleepily as his hand subconsciously moved to his belly, where his hand began to slowly move. He wanted to blurt the news out and was really close to doing it but he didn’t, holding it in.

“Yeah, but you love it.” Richie said.

”I do, I really do.” Eddie said biting his bottom lip.

”And I love you too, so very much.” Richie’s voice sounded so smooth. It was so hard not to fall asleep there, Eddie thought.

“So you’re feeling better?” Richie asked after a few minutes of his heart swelling and his stomach doing flips.

“Yeah, a little bit.” Eddie said.

”Have you ever thought about going to the doctor so they can figure out what’s wrong and give you some medicine?” Richie asked. He was almost tempted to take Eddie there, and he was close to doing it at first but then Eddie kept saying that he was fine and refused to do anything about his sickness.

”There’s no point, I know what’s wrong with me.” Eddie told him, bitting his bottom lip which was a bad habit he needed to stop doing.

“And what that might be, Mr know it all?” Richie asked grinning.

”I just have the stomach flu.” Eddie lied.

Eddie was never a good liar. He clearly remembered when he was a teenager, trying to sneak out to go some place and and lying to his father about going to a friend’s house when really he was going to a party or something of the sort, but his father always saw through him and his lies. It sucked.

“But I don’t really think a stomach flu should last this long.” Richie told him. “And it doesn’t help that you haven’t taken any medicine and working instead of resting like you should be.”

”You sound just like my father.” Eddie laughed as he rolled around on the bed until he was on Richie’s side. There was a faint scent of Richie on the pillowcase, making Eddie’s stomach flip with happiness. “But really, I’m okay. Stop worrying so much over this. I’ll get better soon enough and you can get your knickers out of a twist.”

Richie snorted and shook his head. “Now you sound like a British person saying ‘knickers’.” He said. “Plus, you know I will always worry about you and Theo too. You two are one of the most important things in my life, and I want you both to be happy and healthy so when you’re sick, I want you to get better as quickly as possible instead of having to suffer through it.”

Eddie bit down on his bottom lip for the millionth time as he curled up on his boyfriend’s side of the bed.

”You promise?” Eddie asked quietly, sounding so small and fragile.

”Of course baby, I promise, and swear. I love you.” Richie said sounding so genuine and serious, it had Eddie wanting to kick and scream with happiness.

”I love you, too.” Eddie said back, smiling widely.

Eddie would have to keep telling himself that everything would be okay, that Richie loved him and would be with him hopefully forever, especially since they were, after all going to be having a child.

All Eddie could wish for was that Richie would be nothing like Michael, and that he wouldn’t leave him. Because if that happened, Eddie wasn’t sure what he would do without him.


	23. Twenty-three

_**Twenty-Three** _

It had been several weeks and Eddie had yet to announce to anyone at all that he was pregnant, and he had managed to hide his morning sickness from Richie, making it out like he just had a stomach flu and was much better now.

Eddie was obviously too scared to say anything, though he was close to calling his father and telling him, just so that he could come over and help Eddie out a bit with the sickness. Eddie knew he’d be happy for him, he always welcomed more grandchildren.

Now, Eddie was getting ready for work, standing shirtless in the bathroom and overlooking his stomach and chest. There wasn’t hardly a single change to his body, not yet at least. His hip bones were still slightly sticking out and there was a faint line around them, his stomach was still small and there was not even barley a small bit of muscle on his stomach. Eddie used to work out and do a lot of exercises right after Theo was born, but then he began working more and the thoughts of how he was left all by himself to care for a child got to him and then he just stopped.

“Baby.” Richie knocked on the door before pushing it open, not being able to help himself as he stopped in the doorway and smiled. He loved looking at Eddie. He was just so gorgeous, and most definitely the greatest person he had ever laid his eyes on.

“I’m about to leave.” Richie said, stepping further into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist, his hands wandering across the shorter male hips and stomachs as he felt the soft and smooth skin.

“Okay.” Eddie mumbled softly as he leant back into Richie’s touch. He just imagined this a couple of months from now, and he especially imagined how Richie would talk to their baby, even though they wouldn’t be able to hear him just yet. Eddie just wished for Richie to be happy when he was ready to tell him the news. That’s all he really wanted.

“Are you okay?” Richie asked softly and pressed a kiss to the shorter male neck.

“Yeah, I’m fine just thinking.” Eddie mumbled softly. “Anyway, you should get going before you’re late.” Eddie turned in his boyfriend arms and leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips. He didn’t want Richie questioning what was wrong, when there really wasn’t, but he didn’t want those questions.

”Okay, okay.” Richie grumbled, reluctantly pulling away. “I love you and I’ll see if I can get a long enough lunch and we can go out to eat together, how’s that sound?”

Eddie just smiled and nodded, leaning up and kissing Richie once more. “Sounds wonderful. I love you too.”

*•*•*•*•*•

Eddie sighed softly as he walked into work. He was really tired and he longed to be in bed right now, but he had to go to work to make up for the few days he missed due to his ‘sickness’ and it sucked.

“Welcome back.” Ben greeted, just a little bitterly. He hates when Eddie missed work, because then he didn’t have anyone to talk to and talk about their other lazy coworkers with.

”Don’t he like that, I told you I was sick.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes as he smiled.

”Okay and? I have every right to be upset with you because not only did you leave me, but you left me to work with her.” Ben seethed as he pointed over to the woman who was stood in a different clothing section and putting away some things horribly. Her name was Suzanne she was 28 and she was an awful employee, and not to mention her ability to not being able to keep her legs closed. Ben and Eddie strongly disliked her, more so Ben because at a employee Christmas party a few years ago, she was all over him and touching him inappropriately, and that obviously didn’t sit well with Beverly who wanted to fight her, so ever since Ben hated her guts.

“I told you I was sorry.” Eddie whined.

“Sorry won’t cut it.” Ben grumbled as he crossed his arms. “But buying me lunch one day soon will.

Eddie laughed and nodded. “Fine, I will tomorrow. Richie’s going to try and come get me today so we can go out.” He said grinning and feeling his heart flutter at the thought.

“You really like him, don’t you?” Ben cooed.

”I love him actually.” Eddie said smiling proudly. He hadn’t had this type of feeling in such a long time, it was almost brand new.

“I’m so happy for you.” Ben smiled and pulled Eddie in for a hug, catching the attention of some people who were in the store, but neither Eddie or Ben paid them any attention.

“Hey! You two stop lounging around and get back to work.” Their boss came out from the back, his voice loud causing the two to jump apart. The man could be mean when he wanted to.

“So are you feeling better?” Ben asked as he and Eddie wandered around the store, making it seem as if they were working.

“A little, yeah.” Eddie mumbled.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked.

”Stomach flu.” Eddie lied, and he heard Ben let out a sound that showed that he obviously didn’t believe him. Fuck.

“I know you. You wouldn’t miss work because you’re sick, you’ve told me this yourself.” He said. 

”Yeah, but Richie made me stay home.” Eddie told him, rolling his eyes, and that was the truth.

”Just tell me that you wanted to skip work, I’ll be alright with that because I understand this place can suck, especially with her here.” Ben said glaring over at Suzanne. He seriously hated her and that was rare cause Ben hardly hated anyone.

Eddie let out a little sigh and bit down on his bottom lip. This was his best friend, the one who he always went to and one of the few who were always there. Eddie could trust Ben, he knew that.

“If I tell you something, you have to promise that you won’t mention this to my dad, Beverly, and certainly not Richie.” Eddie said, grabbing Ben’s arm and pulling him across the store where no one was.

”Should I be worried?” Ben questioned.

”No, I mean unless this is considered bad news.” Eddie said, which he didn’t think in the slightest.

”Okay...” Ben trailed off, obviously concerned as to what he was about to be told.

Eddie bit down on his bottom lip hard, wincing just slightly from the pain. He almost backed out, but the look Ben was giving him, as if to say to just spit it out and get whatever he was about to say over with, kind of comforted him.

“I’m....”Eddie could feel his heart racing and his stomach churning. “I’m pregnant.”

Ben’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “You’re pregnant?!” He nearly screamed and Eddie was almost sure that his friend eyes were going to pop out of his head.

”Do you swear not to tell anyone?” Eddie asked, sounding serious.

“Yeah I swear, I swear.” Ben said. Eddie relaxed a little. “I just can’t really believe that you’re pregnant. It’s Richie, right?”

Eddie glared and punched him in the arm. “Of course, you idiot. I don’t go sleeping around with any guy, I can keep my legs closed.” He said, rolling his eyes.

“Apparently not for Richie considering you’re pregnant.” Ben laughed and Eddie couldn’t help but laugh too. “Wait, you really mean I can’t tell Beverly, not even just little hints?” He added as an overthought and began to whine.

”Nope, not a single soul. Richie doesn’t even know yet and I’m not ready for anyone to know at all, not even my own father.” Eddie told him and Ben let out a little sigh and nodded.

”Alright, fine. I won’t say anything.” He grumbled. “But I’m happy for you!” He smiled and pulled Eddie in for another hug.

Eddie could only hope that this would be Richie’s reaction when he was told the news.


	24. Twenty-four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be updating this book more often since we are nearing the end and I’ve planned ahead since I’ve finished the story in google docs, I just have to uploaded it on here.

_**Twenty-Four** _

_again I want to note that things are going to be picking up at a fast pace and moving quickly rather than dragging out._

 _*•*•*•*•*  
  
_ Richie sighed loudly as he stared out the large window in his office. It had been a slow day, meaning that he finished all his paperwork that needed to be done, had all the upcoming business meetings for the next few weeks organized and so much more and it all left him with nothing to do but to sit for the next two hours until he was able to go home and not to Eddie’s, but to his actual home where his roommate was, though he desperately wanted to go to his boyfriend because they hadn’t been able to see each other much over the last few days and it sucked. Richie missed the shorter male like crazy and he was almost sure he would start going insane if he had to go a few more days without seeing him.

But over the last few days of being apart, Richie had been doing a lot of thinking, like how Eddie had started to distance himself. It made him worried a lot. He wanted to question it, but he knew that maybe they had been spending a little too much time together and that maybe Eddie wanted a little bit of space and a bit of a break from being around Richie so constantly since dark haired brunette was practically living at the other male’s home now. But then Richie couldn’t help but feel deep down that there was a little more than Eddie needing space, that there was something his boyfriend wasn’t telling him and was hiding, but Richie had to keep reminding himself that Eddie loved him and that when the time was right, whatever Eddie was hiding, he would eventually tell.

Or that’s what Richie hoped, but he felt confident about his and Eddie’s relationship. It was much bigger and stronger than any relationship he had ever had before. He was madly in love with Eddie, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Maybe Richie was over thinking a bit too much, but that still didn’t ease the feeling in the pit of his stomach about there being something going on.

*•*•*•*•*•  
By the time the clock struck the ending hours, Richie was quickly packing his things and saying goodbye to some of his coworkers. He was ready to get to Eddie’s, even though the male wouldn’t be there until later on, because he had a nice surprise planned and he just couldn’t seem to wait. All he really wanted right now was to be on the couch in Eddie’s house, cuddled up beneath the blankets with his boyfriend in his arms while Theo excitedly watched cartoons.

That was true happiness.

Richie drove to his and Eddie’s favorite takeout place and got them something to eat along with driving to Chick-Fa-La and getting Theo something too before going to the store and getting a few tubes of ice cream that he knew both his boyfriend and the toddler liked the most. It seemed like a stomach ache waiting to happen, but Richie knew how much Eddie and Theo loved Ben and Jerry ice cream.

Soon he arrived to Eddie’s place and unlocked the door, carrying everything inside. Theo was over at Eddie’s father place, and that was probably where the shorter male was too, considering he had gotten off work not too long ago. It was perfect timing, really.

Richie sat everything down and began unloading the bags, putting all the food in the microwave for the time being, and putting all the ice cream in the freezer so it wouldn’t melt, because knowing Richie, he would probably forget.

He had once forgotten to put away some ice cream when he and Eddie first began living with each other, because he had fallen asleep on the couch after a long day of work and grocery shopping, and it melted, making a sticky mess all over the countertop. Eddie never let him live that down after that mistake and would constantly remind him about putting away the ice cream when it would be bought. It was embarrassing.

After everything was put away and the food was place in the warm microwave so it wouldn’t get cold, Richie headed into Eddie’s bedroom to change out of his clothes. The tie around his neck was becoming annoying and he wanted it gone. Once he changed, he headed into the bathroom trying to at least fix the mess of his curly hair. He was almost tempted to cut it, but Eddie yelled at him not to, claiming that it was super soft and he loved running his fingers through it. So Richie didn’t.

While fixing his hair, Richie noticed something, a small box really poorly hidden behind all of the mess on the bathroom counter. His heart thudded against his chest as he reached for it and read the label on the front: _Pregnancy_ _Tests._ It was strange, since he had never seen these around Eddie’s house before, and it certainly didn’t help that the box was torn open and that a few were missing.

Maybe these were from a long time ago when Eddie was pregnant with Theo, or that’s what Richie told himself. Could there really be a possibility that Eddie was pregnant? Richie didn’t know and he wasn’t too sure if he wanted to know.

Of course he wanted to have kids, he always adored that fact, but he never thought that if Eddie really was pregnant, he’d be having any right now.

He looked around a little, just curious to see and then his eyes landed on the trash can, and sitting against the side, once again poorly hidden was a pregnancy test. Cautiously Richie picked it up, his hand shaking slightly and his breathing becoming ragged as his heart thumped heavily.

And then his stomach dropped and he wasn’t sure if he was smiling or not, because once he flipped the test over, he saw that it was positive.

The test was positive and Eddie was pregnant.


	25. Twenty-five

_**Twenty-Five** _

Richie once again sat in his office, staring out the large window and looking down at the people who were walking along the sidewalk, getting to where they needed to be. This time, it wasn’t out of boredom because he didn’t have anything to do, Richie had plenty of work to do but he couldn’t stop thinking non stop about everything and anything revolving around the last several days and what he had found.

Everything made sense now. The last several weeks of Eddie throwing up and becoming sick, how distant he was being, just everything, it all made sense now and silently Richie was freaking out a little inside. Of course, he wasn’t going to be like Eddie’s ex and leave, hell no, his mother and father raised him better than that, but it was just such a shock. Richie didn’t think that he’d be having kids this early in his life and he certainly didn’t think he would be having a kid with Eddie this early into their relationship not that it was completely early, but seven months was a little too early for babies to be coming along, but that was okay.

One thing that made Richie a little upset and just a tad bit angry, was the fact that Eddie had yet to say a single word to him about being pregnant. Of course, he knew that his boyfriend might be scared, but Richie just wished that Eddie knew he didn’t have to be. But Richie knew that the other male had been through this once before, and the guy he was with at the time had left right before Theo was born. Richie wasn’t going to be like that. He would stay with Eddie until the male didn’t want him anymore and even then, Richie would still continue to care and love for him, and the little family they would be creating.

Hopefully Eddie would say something soon, because if he didn’t, Richie certainly will but he would give the male his time, and just hopefully it wouldn’t be too long from now.

Really, past all the anxiety, Richie was excited. He was excited about having kids, and had been for a little while now. It was just that being around Theo had him feeling all warm and fuzzy inside, and it just made him want to have kids of his own one day, of course hoping that he’d be able to have kids with Eddie and now with Eddie more than likely, definitely, one hundred percent pregnant, Richie felt a bit of excitement.

Now, it was lunch time and Richie and Eddie had planned to meet up at a diner to eat together, sometimes they were both trying to regularly do as much as possible. It was just that Richie was becoming more and more busier as the days passed and the end of the month drew near. It was usually always like that, and it sucked because it just meant less time to spend with Eddie because he was always so exhausted when he got to his house, and not to mention now that the shorter male was beginning to distance himself.

Eddie let out a little sigh, running his hands up and down his legs as he bit his bottom lip as he waited for Richie at the diner they were eating at. People around were beginning to look at him strangely as he kept squirming around in his seat and muttering under his breath. He couldn’t help it, he was just going over everything in his head, silently repeating to himself the words of ‘I’m pregnant’. He wanted to tell Richie the news today, but the anxiety building in his stomach and the worried thoughts were making him back out.

But he wouldn’t let himself, not now. He just couldn’t.

Or that’s what he told himself, and the pep talk worked just a little, all until he saw Richie walk in through the door, a happy smile on his face as he spotted Eddie in a booth near the window. All words of encouragement flew right out of the window and Eddie was left with his palms sweating and his mouth dry.

“Hey baby.” Richie greeted, smiling widely as he took the seat across from his boyfriend.

“Hey.” Eddie choked out. His heart was thumping away in his chest.

“You okay?” Richie asked, sounding concerned as he reached across the table and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“I’m fine.” Eddie said, giving a small smile. He just felt so sick to his stomach, and it wasn’t because of the pregnancy, well it was but it wasn’t. Eddie felt sick because he was just so afraid and nervous.

“You’re not getting sick again, are you?” Richie asked, though he knew the first time Eddie was sick, he really wasn’t, but he was just hoping Eddie would come right out and say it. He didn’t, though.

“No. No, I’m fine, I just...I’ve missed you.” Eddie told him.

“Missed me? I’ve been right here, baby.” Richie said, giving Eddie’s hand another comforting squeeze.

“I know, but I still just miss you sometimes. We haven’t been able to see each other a whole lot over these past few weeks and it sucks so much because you’re usually around almost every single day and I...I don’t like it.” Eddie muttered, sounding a lot like a little child, but it was cute. Eddie was cute.

“I know, I’m sorry but in a couple of days I’m actually going to have two days of no work, and that means we can spend much needed time together.” Richie said.

“You promise?” Eddie asked, peering up at the other male through his eyelashes.

“Of course, baby.” Richie told him, smiling reassuringly.

Eddie nodded and gave a small smile. He could tell his hormones were beginning to get all over the place, and soon it would be a very noticeable thing and that will more than likely make Richie question his behavior, but Eddie still had just a little bit of time before his hormones got into full swing.

I’ll tell him soon, Eddie thought to himself as a waiter came and took their order. They were both starving and ready to get off work so they could be with each other for the evening. Eddie’s father was taking Theo again for the evening, which he was thankful for. As much as he loved his little angel, he needed a little bit of time to himself before he became overwhelmed with this thoughts.

It was after lunch and the couple had a little bit of time to spare with one another before they had to head back to their jobs, and that time was spent sitting outside an ice cream shop that wasn’t too far away from either of their work places.

”How’s your ice cream?” Richie asked, pressing a kiss to the back of Eddie’s neck, who occupied the space on his lap as they sat in a seat outside the shop, watching cars and people pass by. 

It was a lovely day out, the sun was warm against Eddie’s skin and it made his hair brighter than it already was. Not to mention, he looked absolutely gorgeous in the sunlight and it made Richie’s heart thump happily.

“Very chocolatey.” Eddie mumbled, not really playing attention to his boyfriend, but rather not making a mess all over his work clothes.

“Well, it is a chocolate ice cream.” Richie said chuckling.

”Shut up.” Eddie whined. Richie snorted and pressed another kiss to Eddie’s neck before going back to his own ice cream, which was strawberry.

It was silent between them for a moment, not that either of them minded. But it made Richie start to think, and the next thing he knew, he was blurting out a question that threw them both off.

“Eddie, are you hiding something from me?”

The smaller male’s body froze slightly and he stopped mid lick of his ice cream.

”What do you mean?” Eddie asked, forcing himself to sound calm and casual, as if he really wasn’t hiding anything, even though he was.

“I just mean that you don’t have to hide anything from me. You can tell me anything and no matter what it is, I’ll be supportive of you. Like if you were wanting to cut your hair, or if you were wanting to do something completely wild and crazy, you can tell me about it, you wouldn’t have to hide it from me.” Richie told him. He wasn’t too sure where he was going with this, but it sounded right to say.

“What I’m saying is, you don’t need to hide anything from me because I love you so much and you should know by now that you can trust me. I’m not accusing you of actually hiding something from me, but just in case you might be, I want you to know that you can say whatever it is and it’ll be okay.

Now that....that just made Eddie feel guilty inside and deep down he knew he had to say something real soon or else he was going to feel bad for a long time.


	26. Twenty-six

_**Twenty-Six** _

It was, once again a few days later and there was no news at all from Eddie about being pregnant and to be very honest, Richie was growing tired. He was trying to be understanding and patience, but there was only so much time he could wait before he simply exploded all from excitement and angst and a small bit of agitation. He kept telling himself that Eddie was waiting for the perfect time, but every time Eddie had a perfect opportunity and Richie would hype himself up, thinking ‘this is it’, Eddie’s finally going to tell him but he never did and it left Richie feeling slightly disappointed.

Of course, Richie knew he could always just go up to Eddie and tell him that he knew, and had known for nearly a week now but he didn’t want to. He wanted Eddie to come to him and maybe with a nice little surprise to go along with it, like a special way of telling him and feel like it was okay to tell him anything.

But once again, Richie kept telling himself that Eddie was waiting and that’s what he kept repeating every time his mind veered off to that topic. 

Now, Eddie sat in his father’s house, in the kitchen along with him and Theo, who were baking cookies. He hadn’t been here for very long considering he spent the first half of his day at work, trying to help out some before he was sent home. It wasn’t his work day, but he thought it would be a nice thing to do since he missed some days a week or so prior.

”So, what’s been on your mind lately?” Eddie’s father asked as he stood to the side and watched his grandson take scoop by scoop of cookie dough and fill it out onto a cookie sheet.

”What do you mean?” Eddie questioned, a little confused. The only thing that had been on his mind as of lately was taking a nap and not to mention the baby and telling Richie and his father, along with Beverly, too.

“The last several days you’ve been over here, you’ve been staring at the window, looking lost in your thoughts.” His father said. “Is everything okay? Is there something going on between you and Richie?”

”Everything’s fine dad.” Eddie reassured him. “But, I think I have something to tell you.” He added, biting down on his bottom lip.

His father nodded slowly, not sure if he should be excited or scared about the news he was about to be told. It wasn’t until after him and Theo finished putting all the cookie dough onto sheets and placing them in the oven to bake, then the toddler was sent off to play and Eddie’s father joined his son at the kitchen table.

“So, what’s going on? It must be very important since you keep squirming in your seat.” He said grinning. He knew that habit of his son’s all too well, considering every time Eddie sat down to tell him something, he would squirm in his seat.

”Well, I don’t really know how to say it.” Eddie said, running fingers through his hair.

”Are you sure this isn’t something between you and Richie? Are you two fighting or something?” Eddie’s father once asked again.

“No, no, we’re fine, perfectly fine.” Eddie told him, smiling. “It’s just....I’m um, I’m pregnant.”

Silence. The kitchen fell to a complete silence as Eddie’s father’s jaw dropped and he looked at his son in complete and utter shock. Did he hear that correctly?

”Pregnant?” He stuttered. “You’re pregnant again?”

“Yep, and I’m not that far along either. I went to the doctors a few days ago and got an ultrasound done.” Eddie told him, biting down on his bottom lip hard to hide his smile as thought about the picture tucked away nicely beneath his pillow at home.

“I’m going to have a new grandkid, another one to add to the Kaspbrak army.” Eddie’s father squealed. He loved all his grandchildren to death, and now he was going to get to love another one just as much!

Eddie laughed and nodded, his eyes filing up with tears slightly. He loved all the excitement and happiness that was filled around the news.

”So do you and Richie have any names picked out, and do you have any guesses as to whether it’s going to be a boy or girl?” His father began to ramble. 

“Well, the thing is, Richie doesn’t know yet.” Eddie told him, and the look he gave him made the shorter male feel a little bad.

”What do you mean he doesn’t know? He’s the father of your child, Ed’s! You’re not thinking of leaving him, are you? Is that why you haven’t said anything?” He asked, and it seemed a little rude but Eddie knew he meant well. He loved Richie and could be a little protective over him, and Eddie only knew that was because for once he actually liked one of his boyfriends.

”No! I’m not! Geez, I love him too much to just walk alway!” Eddie snapper slightly.

”Then why doesn’t he know Eddie?”

”Because I’m scared he’ll leave just like Michael did. I don’t want that to happen.”

Eddie’s father gave a sympathetic look and cooed softly. “I think you and I both know that Richie wouldn’t do that. He loves you so much, Eddie and you know this,” he said. “But you also know you can’t keep this hidden from him much longer, because soon you’re going to be showing and he’s bound to find out about whether you tell him or not.”

Eddie knew his father had a point. He was his father, he was always right about everything, that’s how a lot of parents were.

Eddie would say something one day very soon, he would make sure of it.

*•*•*•*•*•*  
Eddie was sat in bed, resting against the headboard as he stared at the printed copy from his ultrasound. It was a little crumpled at the edges, but Eddie didn’t care nor did he mind. He still couldn’t believe that he was pregnant again, but it was such a wonderful feeling. As badly as the morning sickness and the hormones along with the cramps that were to come, Eddie actually loved being pregnant. It may seemed strange, but that was all okay.

While being lost in thoughts of the future that was to come, Eddie didn’t hear the front door or hear his name being called out, followed by the footsteps coming down the hallway. It couldn’t have been Theo since he was fast asleep in his room after having such an exciting afternoon filled with cookies and playing around in the park with his momma.

”Eddie? Baby?” Richie called out, making his way down the hallway after pulling his jacket and shoes off. It was only nine o’clock, and usually when Richie got off work and came over at this time, Eddie was sat up on the couch, curled beneath a blanket and watching reruns on Friends.

Richie made his way towards the bedroom door and pushed open the door slightly. The light was on, giving off the indication that the other male was up, and he was, sitting up in bed just as Richie would have thought.

”Eddie.” The shorter male jumped and he instinctively hid the ultrasound beneath the sheets before he was noticed, but it was no use.

“Oh hey, I didn’t hear you come in.” Eddie said, feeling his heart hammering against his chest.

Richie let out a laugh as he shrugged and began to pull off his clothes, replacing his work clothes with just pajama pants before he walked over to the bed and flopped down on it.

”It would have been nice if you didn’t barge in.” Eddie told him, grinning.

”Where’s the fun in that?” Richie said, smiling widely. “What were you looking at?”

Eddie froze slightly and shook his head. “Nothing.” He said, but it was obvious Richie didn’t believe him.

”Come on, show me.” Richie coaxed, grinning cutely and making Eddie’s heart swell.

“There’s nothing to show.” Eddie lied, shaking his head.

”Eddie.” Richie whined.

”Richie.” Eddie mocked.

They both stared at each other, trying to seem intimidating, but Eddie broke first, laughing softly. Richie grinned as he reached out and began to wiggle his fingers up and down his boyfriend sides, tickling him.

”Richie! S-Stop.” Eddie laughed as he began to squirm around on the bed, trying to get away.

”Show me what you’re hiding and then I’ll stop.” Richie said, but the other male wouldn’t give in. He just couldn’t.

Somehow, Richie managed to grab the picture beneath the bedsheets and snatch it up before rolling away from Eddie, snorting slightly but the shorter male wasn’t laughing anymore and the giddy feeling from before left as he crawled across the bed and tried to grab the picture from Richie, but it was no use. He had already flipped it around and was now staring at it, his expression confused.

”Eddie....what is this?” He asked, even though he knew full and well what it was, he just wanted his boyfriend to say so.

”It’s nothing, it’s just when I was pregnant with Theo.” Eddie lied, a sickening feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

”Then why is the date from two days ago?” Richie questioned. Fuck. Eddie had been caught there.

Stupid ultrasounds and their stupid dates on the corner of the paper.

“Eddie, tell me what this is.” Richie demanded and Eddie’s eyes began to fill with tears and his bottom lip began to tremble.

“I-I-I’m pregnant.” He said, his eyes falling shut. Eddie could feel his hands shaking slightly as he cried.

He was just waiting for the worst at this point. He was expecting Richie to freak out, or for him to start yelling, but it never came. Instead a nice pair of warm arms wrapped around his body and a kiss was pressed to his forehead while soft, murmured words tried to calm him down.

”Baby, it’s okay.” Richie said. “Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

“Because I didn’t want you to leave me.” Eddie cried, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. It was so heartbreaking to see.

”I’m not gonna leave you baby, I never dreamt of it.” Richie spoke softly, running his fingers through Eddie’s hair.

”So you’re not freaked out by the fact that your boyfriend who you’ve been with for seven months is pregnant.” Eddie questioned quietly.

”Of course not.” Richie nearly shouted. “I think this is such a wonderful thing. I’ve always wanted kids, and what better way to have them than with the love of my life? I’m so excited that I’m staring a family with you, Eddie, so why would I want to leave that?”

Eddie busted into tears again, this time it was for a happy reason. God, he was so lucky to have a guy like Richie who was so genuine and loving.

”I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” Eddie sniffed, wiping at his eyes. He felt like such a mess right now.

”Well, I kind of already knew.” Richie said, shrugging.

”What? How?” Eddie asked. Did his father already say something? Maybe Ben? 

”I saw the pregnancy test in the trash can that one day I came over with takeout.” He explained and Eddie silently cursed himself for being so careless like that, but he guessed it was a good thing that he had been found out.

“I love you.” Richie mumbled softly, pushing strands of hair from Eddie’s face. “I’m so happy you told me, and I’m excited to start such a wonderful thing with you.”

Eddie let out a little laugh as his cheeks flushed and his stomach did some flips. Richie was so sweet and for sure knew exactly what to say to make him feel better.

“I love you, too.” Eddie told him, pulling the other male in for a kiss.

That wasn’t so bad at all.


	27. Twenty-seven

_**Twenty-Seven** _

”Richie, stop it tickles.” Eddie said, laughing loudly as he watched his boyfriend place kisses all over his stomach and murmur sweet little nothings to the baby, not that it could hear anything yet, but that didn’t seem to stop Richie at all.

”Never.” Richie said, grinning as he placed one last kiss below the other male’s belly button before crawling his way up the male’s body so they were face to face.

It was ten o’clock in the morning and luckily Richie didn’t have to work at all for the next two days, just as he had promised at the diner and neither did Eddie, which was perfect.

”What do you want? A boy or a girl?” Eddie asked, watching as his boyfriend toppled over to the side of the bed.

”Hmm.” The dark haired brunette male hummed, not even taking a chance to think about it. He already knew his answer. “ A boy.”

“Really?” Eddie asked, a little surprised.

“Yep, I want another boy.” Richie told him, and that just made Eddie even more confused.

”Another?” He questioned. What the hell, was there another kid Richie had or something that he never brought up?

“It’s not what you’re thinking, stop looking at me like that.” Richie said, covering the shorter male’s face with his hands. “It’s just, I kind of think of Theo as my own sometimes, and when we get married then I’ll become his adoptive father, so...”

”When we get married? Are you saying you’re gonna marry me?” Eddie questioned. His heart was thumping and fluttering away in his chest.

”Well, I mean yeah. As cheesy as it sounds, I don’t see myself being with anyone but you in the future, and I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else for the rest of my life. You’re the only person in years who has made me this happy.” Richie explained and Eddie’s eyes filled with tears.

”God, I hate you.” Eddie whined, his bottom lip budding out as he wiped at his tears.

“What? Why are you crying?” Richie smiled, but he was a little concerned too. He hoped he hadn’t said anything wrong.

“Because, what do you expect to happen when you tell your boyfriend you’re gonna marry him and that you’ll treat his kid like he’s your own?” Eddie said, shoving the other male gently as he smiled.

Richie grinned and reached forward, wiping away the other males tears and pulling him into his arms, pressing a loving kiss to his lips. They pulled apart, smiling at one another, and Eddie could feel his heart swelling at the way Richie was looking at him; complete adoration and love.

Suddenly a thought dawned on Eddie and he frowned slightly. He had been so out of it for the last several weeks that he forgot about one of the most important people to hear the news.

“What is it?” Richie questioned as he watched his boyfriend expressions change.

”We have to tell Theo.” Was all he said.

*•*•*•*•*•

The toddler was sat on the couch between Richie and his momma, looking between both of them with a smile on his face. He was called into the living room for some exciting news, and the toddler could barley contain himself as he thought over the millions of possibilities of what it could possibly be. What if they were getting a puppy?! Oh, how Theo would love that! He loved his grandpa’s puppy a lot, and it would be so cool to have one of their own just so the two puppies and Theo could play.

“Well, um.” Eddie cleared his throat, not too sure what to say. Theo was still so young and he probably wouldn’t understand what he was about to be told, but Eddie was trying to think of the easiest and most understanding way to tell the toddler. God, why didn’t they teach this sort of thing in school?

“Are we getting a puppy?” Theo blurted out, not being able to help himself. He was just so excited!

“Well no, it’s a little bigger than a puppy.” Eddie said, smiling.

“A kitten?!” The toddler squealed.

“No baby, you’re gonna be a big brother.” Eddie told him, and the way the toddlers face fell from excitement to confusion made Eddie awe quietly.

“Big brother?” The toddler repeated.

Eddie bit his lip and looked up to his boyfriend, silently begging for help. How the heck was he supposed to explain this simply?

“It means you’re going to have a baby brother or sister.” Richie said smiling.

”Really?!” Theo squealed. He always wanted someone to play with other than his cousin, because sometimes his cousin could be a big meanie and his momma said he couldn’t hit his cousin. “Can it please be a boy?”

“That’s not something I can decide.” Eddie laughed, pulling Theo up into his arms. The toddler pouted slightly.

“Where is my baby brother or sister?” The toddler asked, looking around the living room in confusion.

”For right now, they’re living right here.” Eddie told him gently, placing a hand on his belly not that there was one there yet.

Theo’s eyes became wide. What? That seemed almost impossible! How was there a baby in his momma’s stomach?!

”Did you eat them?” The toddler asked nervously.

Richie snorted loudly and Eddie bit his lip to stop the laughs. God, the toddler was absolutely adorable, and Eddie didn’t even have a response for that.

“No, he didn’t eat them, they’re just living there until it’s time to come out.” Richie explained, chuckling.

Theo nodded slowly, not completely understanding but knowing enough that his momma didn’t eat his new brother or sister. That would have been strange if he did, but Theo would still love his momma the same.

“So, are you excited?” Eddie asked, pressing a kiss to the little boy’s cheek.

“Yeah, I get to have someone else to play with.” Theo said smiling a toothy smile. “But can it please be a boy? I don’t want it to be a girl, they’re yucky.” 

Eddie laughed and nodded his head, pressing another kiss to the toddlers cheek. “I’ll try my best bubba, but I can’t make any promises.”


	28. Name recommendations?

Hey guys!

I just realized that I haven’t really decided on a name for Eddie’s and Richie’s future child so if you have any names that you like please comment them. Boy and girl names! 


	29. Twenty-eight

** _Twenty-Eight_ **

Richie hummed quietly to the music playing over the speaker in the grocery store as he made his way up and down the aisles, with Theo at his side, holding onto his pant leg the entire time. Today they were shopping for more groceries, and mainly things Eddie had been wanting due to his cravings, and Theo decided to tag along, promising the dark haired brunette he was going to stay with him the entire time, and so far the toddler had been doing well.

Eddie was about four months pregnant and things had been going well so far, though there were occasions where Eddie would get very emotional and either burst into tears over something or get very angry then cry about it afterwards and Richie was there to comfort him like the good boyfriend that he was.

The dark haired brunette was learning new things everyday, especially how to be patient and more loving than he already was towards Eddie when he was feeling frustrated about things. There were times where Richie had to keep himself from getting frustrated too, especially at Eddie when he would refuse to explain what was going on, and what he was feeling at the moment so the dark haired brunette could try and make it a little better. But it was a slow process that was beginning to work out.

Other than a few complications and arguments between the couple, they were both rather excited and so was Theo, who nearly on a daily basis would ask his momma if he could please have a baby brother, he also guessed he was okay with a baby sister, but as always he was told that his momma wasn’t up to that decision.

Richie phone suddenly rang, causing him to jump slightly as it pulled him away from his thoughts. He pulled the device from his pocket, checking the ID and seeing that it was Eddie.

“Hey baby.” Richie answered, grinning.

”Where are you? I miss you.” Eddie whined.

That was another thing; Eddie had been extra clingy and cuddly, not that Richie was complaining.

”I’m still in the store, pumpkin.” Richie said.

“Is Theo still there with you? He hasn’t wandered off, has he?” Eddie questioned, sounding a bit frantic. Richie glanced down, seeing the toddler still latched to his pant leg and looking around curiously at everything as they walked.

“Yes, he’s still with me and no he hasn’t wandered off. He’s been really good.” Richie said, ruffling the toddler’s hair.

”Okay, good.” Eddie sighed. “But when are you going to be done? I really want you and Theo home, the weather’s supposed to be getting bad.”

“We’re almost done baby, I promise.” Richie told him. “Do you need me to pick up anything that isn’t on the list?”

The line was silent for a moment as Eddie thought. He had been craving a lot of sweets lately, which he was trying to be careful of them but it was kind of hard.

“Um, could you pick up some ice cream and some grapes?” Eddie asked, sounding small and cute. Richie really wanted to finish shopping so he could get back home to him and smoother him in cuddles.

“Of course, anything else?” Richie asked.

”No, that’s all.” Eddie said. “I’m gonna go shower, so I’ll see you when you get home. 

“Okay babe, I love you.” Richie said, weaving through some people who were crowding the aisle, and making his way towards the ice cream. He also made sure Theo was still with him. He knew how the toddler could be and just wander off without any notice.

“I love you, too.” Eddie said smiling widely and feeling his stomach do flips before they hung up.

”Was that my momma?” Theo asked, looking up at the tall male.

”Yep, and he says that we need to get some ice cream.” Richie said. “Would you like some?”

”Can I really have ice cream?” Theo asked, his eyes widening in excitement.

Richie chuckled and nodded. “Yep any flavor.” He said as they stopped in front of the freezers that contained the delicious sweets.

The toddler’s eyes grew wider and he let go of Richie’s pant leg as he looked at the many delicious flavors. Meanwhile, Richie searched for Eddie’s favorite ice cream and quickly grabbed it. He never said what kind he wantedso Richie was hoping that strawberry was okay.

After Theo picked out what he wanted, they finished getting the rest of the groceries and headed home. The toddler babbled about anything and everything the entire ride home in the backseat, not that Richie minded at all, because sometimes he would join in too and talk to the toddler about the things that Theo loved so much. It just made them bond even more. 

“When do I know if I have a brother or sister?” Theo asked as Richie came to a stop at a red light. There were almost home, which was a good thing since, as Eddie had said over the phone, the weather was starting to get bad. The sky was turning dark by every passing minute and soon enough the sun was no longer visible, and thunder began to rumble.

”Your momma’s going to the doctor next week and we’ll all find out.” Richie told him.

Theo gave a little pout. Next week was too far away! To him that felt like a whole month! All he wanted to know is if he was having a brother or sister, but his momma told him constantly asking wasn’t going to make the time go by faster.

“You’re really excited about the baby coming, are you?” Richie asked as the light changed from red to green and it was safe to pass over.

“Yeah! I can wait to have someone to play with!” Theo said, his feet kicking excitedly in his car seat.

Richie chuckled and smiled, giving a little shake of his head. Theo was such an adorable kid and he had for sure captured a place in his heart.

“Richie, do you think my momma will let me have a puppy? Cause my grandpa says that I can have one, as long as my momma says I can.” Theo said, looking thoughtfully at Richie through the rearview mirror.

“I’m sure we could talk him into getting you one, I don’t see why not.” Richie said, grinning. Now that he thought about it, a puppy would be a great edition to their growing family. Plus, Richie loved animals.

Theo let out a little laugh and clapped his hands. He couldn’t wait!

*•*•*•*•*•

”Momma!” Theo squealed as he got out of the car after being unbuckled from his car seat and ran inside where his momma was stood in the kitchen, making some lunch.

“Hey bubba.” Eddie greeted, scooping the toddler up into his arms and placing kisses all over his cheeks and forehead. “Where’s Richie?”

“Getting the groceries.” Theo said. “We got ice cream!”

“Did you really?” Eddie questioned, grinning widely as he walked from the kitchen to the front door. He looked out and saw his boyfriend at the car, grabbing all the bags filled with groceries.

”Were you good?” Eddie asked the toddler, who gave a jerky nod and a wide smile.

“He was on his best behavior.” Richie said, having heard the question as he walked through the front door.

“That’s my baby.” Eddie cooed, pressing a kiss to the toddlers cheek.

“Momma.” Theo said. “Can we get a puppy? Pretty please?”

“Theo.” Eddie sighed.

”Please!” The toddler whined.

”Come on babe.” Richie said, poking his head from the kitchen. “Think about it! A puppy would be good for us all.”

Theo nodded in agreement, though he wasn’t sure what all that even meant. All he knew is that he wanted a puppy so bad.

Eddie gave a little glare at his boyfriend. Seriously, who side was he on? Clearly not Eddie’s. But Eddie thought it over, and yes he knew a puppy wouldn’t be the worse thing in the entire world, and he would have said no if he hadn’t looked at Theo and Richie’s pouts. Damn it.

“Fine, we’ll go to the shelter next week and get a puppy.” He sighed, snorting as both Richie and Theo places kisses on his cheeks.

What could possibly go wrong with a cute little puppy and a four months pregnant male? Nothing. Nothing at all.


	30. Twenty-nine

_**Twenty-Nine** _

much needed psa: I love dogs. I love my dog. This chapter makes me happy because of the mentioning of dogs. Carry on now.

*•*•*•*•*•*

The ride to the doctors office seemed to take forever, or at least that’s what Eddie thought. Today was the day they were going to see if the baby was a boy or a girl, and both Richie and Eddie were excited.

“So, what do you want? A boy or girl?” Eddie asked, his hands tugging at the end of his shirt. He was a little nervous.

“You’ve already asked me this, babe.” Richie chuckled, reaching over and placing his hand on his boyfriends thigh, giving it a little squeeze. His heart was racing a little faster than normal and his stomach was churning with excitement. He just couldn’t believe that today was the day.

“Well I’m asking again, because maybe your thoughts have changed.” Eddie snapped playfully.

Richie sighed and rolled his eyes, grinning. “Fine, a boy.”

“Why?” Eddie asked.

“I don’t know.” Richie shrugged. The other male gave him a look. “Alright fine, I guess because I think it’d be cool to teach Theo and him baseball and basketball, any other sports. I mean, I know I can do that with a little girl, too but I don’t know. I’d honestly be happy with either of them.”

“I think I want a girl, or boy, I’m not sure. What if we have twins?” Eddie questioned and looked over at Richie who was concentrating on the road, but also listening too.

“Then...we’re in for one big ride.” Richie said, grinning.

“I think we’d do good. I mean, look at Theo. I know he may not be the most angelic child on the face of this earth, but I raised him on my own and yet he’s the sweetest little boy a lot of people have ever come across. Yeah, he can be a pain in the butt when he wants to be, but if raising him alone again meant making sure he was well behaved, happy, and that he respected and loved people around him properly, then I’d do it over and over again.” Eddie explained.

“We would do good, but this time around you wouldn’t have to raise him or our soon to come baby alone, because I’m here now and I’m here to stay, no matter what. I told you that I wouldn’t leave you to raise another child on your own, and I really meant that Eddie.” Richie told him.

“And I’m so glad I ran into you and screamed at you in the supermarket.” Eddie said, laughing.

“I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else screaming at me.”

*•*•*•*•*•*•

Eddie squirmed in his seat as he waited impatiently for the doctor. He just wanted to find out if he was having a boy or a girl, or possibly, who knew—well, he and Richie would if the doctor would every hurry up.

“Eddie.” Richie sighed, grabbing the other males hands and taking it into his own.

“What? I’m not doing anything.” Eddie groaned.

“You keep pulling the thread out of the hem, there’s going to be a hole eventually if you don’t stop.” Richie told him.

“I can’t help it! I just want to see my baby and I want to know really bad, but I can’t know because she won’t hurry up!” Eddie snapped quietly.

“You’re so grumpy.” Richie muttered, flicking pieces of hair from his boyfriend face. “Besides, you know we’re not the only pregnant couple in this building and she’s more than likely with her other patients.”

“I don’t care about the other patients, they all probably know the sexes of their babies already!” Eddie whined.

Richie snorted and rolled his eyes. “She’ll probably be here at any moment, just relax.” He said, and as if right on cue, the door opened and in walked the doctor, a smile on her face.

“Sorry for the wait.” She said, and soon enough Eddie’s shirt was up, the cold gel was applied to his belly and the wand was rolling over his stomach.

“And this here is...” The doctor trailed off, smiling. Eddie was anxious as ever, just wanting to scream at the woman to hurry and say so. “Your little boy. Congratulations you two, I’ll go get you your prints.”

Eddie’s eyes filled with tears and he bit down on his bottom lip, letting out a little laugh. Another boy. Another precious little boy who Eddie could just imagine playing along with Theo, both being cute as can be.

“We’re having a little boy, Eddie.” Richie said, grinning.

Eddie smiled and pulled him in for a kiss, his heart feeling overjoyed. This was really happening. Everything became so much real.

*•*•*•*•*•

“I can’t believe it.” Eddie mumbled as he looked down at the prints the doctor had given them of their baby boy. He couldn’t stop crying, and when he finally had, he’d begin all over again when he would look down at the prints.

It was just such a surreal thing because Eddie never thought he’d get pregnant again, he never thought he’d have any more kids and he certainly never thought he’d meet a guy like Richie who was the most caring and loving person, who was so open minded about him already having a kid, and then having one of his own when they hadn’t been dating a long time. Eddie always thought he was going to be stuck with it just being him and Theo not that he minded so much, but Eddie had always dreamt of having a proper family, and that he was always going to have guys leaving him left and right all because he had a kid. He always thought guys were going to be like Michael and leave because they weren’t man enough to stick around for their pregnant boyfriend.

But Richie wasn’t like that and Eddie knew that from the start, but there were times where he needed a little reminder.

“Now, all we have to do is tell Theo.” Richie said, smiling. He could already see how happy the toddler was going to be, knowing that he was going to have a baby brother like he was so desperately asking for.

“And get him the puppy he’s been asking about.” Eddie added. “That little boy is going to burst from so much excitement; the news about having a brother and getting a puppy.”

“But it’ll be so great to see.” Richie said, Eddie nodded in agreement.

The couple made their way to the animal shelter, and inside Eddie could hear both cats and dogs meowing and barking, making his heart swell. He loved animals, he really did but due to his lifestyle of having to work and having to raise a kid, he would never have time to train and care for any type of animal, which sucked.

“Hello, how can I help you?” An energetic teenage girl said from behind the counter with a big happy smile on her face.

“We’re looking for a puppy to adopt.” Richie said, smiling at her.

“Awesome, follow me this way.” She said, beckoning them towards a hallway and through a door where many spacious cages were, containing small, large dogs and puppies.

Eddie looked at them all, honestly wanting to gather all the dogs and take them home. They all looked so precious. He was almost tempted to beg Richie to get them all.

“Feel free to look around at them all, there are even some trained strays.” The girl said, smiling at them both.

“Richie! Look! This one has a spot in almost a shape of a heart on its side.” Eddie cooed. Richie snorted and shook his head.

The shorter male cooed and got excited over all the puppies and bigger dogs as they walked and looked at them all. There weren’t too many of them, but there was enough.

One in particular though caught Richie’s eye. It was a golden retriever sat up in his cage, just sitting there and not barking and hoping around like the other dogs. He was rather cute with his floppy ears and soft looking fur.

“What about this cutie?” Richie asked.

“That one? His name is Duke, and it’s sad, he was abused when he was a puppy so he’s kind of sketchy of people, I guess you could say. He can be really sweet though. It took him a little bit of time to get used to me but I’ve been searching really hard to find him a safe and happy home with a family that I know will treat him right.” The girl explained, and just hearing that this cute little thing had been abused made Eddie’s heart break.

“We’ll take him.” Richie said, not even bothering to ask Eddie about it, though he knew he should have. But he couldn’t help it. Just one look at Duke and anyone was bound to fall in love instantly.

“Really?” The girl asked, sounding excited once again.

“Yeah.” Richie said, smiling down at Duke who had lifted his head at the commotion.

The girl gave a little clap as she hurried off to find paperwork for the couple to fill out, and she began to explain how Duke would have to be brought back in a few weeks for some shots and basic necessities so he could be healthy and happy.

By the time everything was done, Richie and Eddie were walking out with Duke slowly following behind on a leash. It was obvious he was a little skeptical, but with a lot of love and reassurance, Richie was almost positive that Duke would be happy and energetic like any other dog.

“I’m sorry I just made this decision out of no where without saying anything, but I just...look at him, he’s so cute and I really couldn’t stop myself.” Richie said as he and Eddie got into the car, with Duke sitting in the backseat, sniffing around curiously.

“No, no, it’s okay. I love him.” Eddie said, smiling. “I think Theo will love him, too.”

“I think so, too.” Richie said turning in his seat and looking at the cute dog in the backseat whose tail began to wag slightly. “This is a wonderful edition to our family.”


	31. Thirty

_**Thirty** _

“Theo! Come here please!” Eddie shouted as he walked in through the front door, both Richie and Duke trailing behind him, but waiting outside. The toddler could be heard somewhere in the house, letting out a little squeal as he ran down the hallway to the living room and front door where his momma stood.

“Momma!” The toddler yelled all happy because it had been a few hours since he last saw his momma, and sometimes he was okay with his momma being gone for such long hours, but today he was being extra clingy and had cried for several minutes after Eddie had walked out the door, leaving Lynn to comfort him and promising that his momma would be back very soon.

“There’s my little man.” Eddie said smiling as he scooped Theo up into his arms. He placed a comforting kiss to the toddlers forehead, holding him close as Theo clung around his neck, also being careful of his momma’s belly.

Eddie hated and loved when Theo was clingy. Hated it because when the toddler got into these moods, he usually refused to be let down and refused to let his momma out of his sight, meaning he followed the shorter male around everywhere and would cry when Eddie would leave the room to do one simple thing. But Eddie also loved it because he loved holding the toddler in his arms and relaxing on the couch with him, watching cartoons and eating snacks, and sometimes coloring. It was a blessing and curse.

“Guess what we got.” Eddie said, peeling the toddler away from his neck. Theo didn’t say anything, only looking at his momma questionable. “It’s something you’ve been asking for the longest time.”

Eddie didn’t give Theo time to question it as he pulled open the front door and allowed the toddler to see Richie and their newly owned dog.

“Dog!” Theo squealed, wiggling out of his momma’s grip. He ran straight towards Duke, who sadly coward away in fear, but after a few minutes of Theo loving on him, the dog relaxed a little and accepted the many hugs and belly rubs the toddler was giving

“Is he really ours now?” Theo asked.

“Yep, his name is Duke and we all have to make sure we give him lots of love and care because when he was younger, there were very bad people who owned him before we did and they were very mean to him and would hurt him.” Richie explained, kneeling down beside Theo and Duke and gently rubbing the top of the dogs head.

Theo gave a small pout, not liking the story of hearing how people were mean to the cute dog. Being the sweetheart that he was, Theo placed a kiss on top of Duke’s nose, promising that they would never hurt him.

Eddie felt like his heart was going to explode after that.

“And we have some even better news.” Richie said, smiling up at Eddie who was too lost in the moment and didn’t hear a single word his boyfriend had said.

“We got another dog?!” Theo asked excitedly.

“No.” Richie chuckled. “But you are having a baby brother, just like you were hoping for.”

The toddler let out another squeal, clapping his hands loudly. He gave Duke another hug, going on about how he was going to have a baby brother and how much fun it was going to be and how he couldn’t wait.

Yeah, Eddie’s heart was definitely going to explode.

*•*•*•*•*•*

“You know what we never did?” Richie mumbled softly as he and Eddie laid in bed. It was around ten o’clock and both of them were awake, but sleepy.

Eddie had his head laying on the other males bare chest, while he held Eddie close to him, his fingers wandering up and down on his boyfriends sides, making Eddie shiver.

“What didn’t we do?” Eddie asked, his eyes dropping shut slightly. He felt so content and happy. They were having a boy and had gotten a dog, who was sleeping on a nice fluffy makeshift bed made of three blankets and something to chew on, just until the couple could get to the store to buy a bed and some better toys. But Duke seemed quite content where he was, though he slept near the door probably because he was still scared.

“We never came up with a name for our baby boy.” Richie told him, one hand moving upwards to Eddie’s hair, where he begin to twirl it around his finger.

“Hmm.” Eddie hummed. “I’ve always liked the name Edward.” 

“Is that because it’s your name? Eddie Jr?” Richie joked.

Eddie rolled his eyes and gave the other male a little shove. “Shut up, you’re not funny.” He giggled.

“I am too, but that’s okay because it doesn’t matter if it’s your name, because soon enough your last name will be Tozier.” Richie said, sounding so smooth that it almost hurt. Eddie’s cheeks warmed up and he felt so giddy inside.

“Shut up.” Eddie whined, burying his face in Richie’s neck. Richie laughed and pressed a kiss to his head.

“So, back to the names.” Richie said. “How about....Charlie, it’s was my grandfather’s name.”

“I like it.” Eddie said, smiling. “I bet he was a lovely person.”

“He was. He’s the whole reason I got into the business I’m in today. I remember he, my dad and I would all go out to these car shows when I was younger, and at first I thought they were a little ridiculous, but as each year progressed and I got a little older, I became more and more interested in cars and the whole businesses revolving around them. My grandfather was so excited when I told him that I got a job at the place I’m working in now, like he literally jumped up and down even though he was frail and seventy four years old.” Richie said, recalling the sweet memories.

Eddie bit down on his lip and smiled. He was a sucker for stories of Richie’s childhood and all the things he was when he was little. It made him fall even more in love.

“Our little Charlie Georgie.” Eddie said softly, moving a hand to his stomach.

“Georgie?” Richie questioned.

“Yep, I’ve always adored that name.” Eddie said, grinning.

“Charlie Georgie Tozier, it’s got a real nice ring to it.” Richie said. “And so does Eddie Tozier.”

Eddie’s cheeks flushed red once more and he let out a little groan. “I don’t want to talk to you anymore.” He grumbled as he carefully rolled to his other side, facing away from his boyfriend who was laughing and snorting.

“I don’t see why you get so flustered when I talk about marrying you one day, I mean it’s going to happen, you might as well accept that fact.” Richie said, scooting closer to the other male and resting his head on his shoulder.

“I can’t help but get flustered because I’ve never had a boyfriend who’s ever talked about such things before.” Eddie mumbled.

“That’s a good thing, well it is but then again isn’t. I hate that you were unhappy with the guys you were with before me, but I also feel happy that they never had the ability to sweet talk you like I do, because if they had, then I guess you’d be used to this by now, but you aren’t and the pleasure is mine, to make you feel all flustered and happy and feeling like a teenager again.” Richie said, smiling.

Eddie gave a little pout, which Richie happily kissed away. Eddie was so in love with the idea of marrying Richie, because he wanted that too. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the man.

“I love you, Eddie and I love Theo, and our newly adopted dog, and I especially love our little Charlie .” Richie said, pulling away from the kiss and shuffling down the bed so he was facing Eddie’s stomach. He placed a warm kiss right below Eddie’s belly button, pulling away quickly as he heard Eddie gasp.

“What? What’s wrong?” Richie asked in concern.

“The baby just kicked.” Eddie said, grinning. “I guess he loves the affection.”

Richie looked down at Eddie’s stomach in awe. He pressed some more kisses around Eddie’s stomach, ignoring the little laughs and pleas to stop. It wasn’t until he felt a little kick against his lips that he pulled away, tears forming in his eyes.

This was real.

He was actually having a kid and starting a family with the most beautiful guy he had ever laid eyes on and loved so much. Richie didn’t know if he was ever going to get over that, but he knew for a fact that he would never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone recommend the name Charlie and I absolutely loved the name, and also wanted to have the name Georgie so I made it the middle name :) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter:)


	32. Thirty-one

_**Thirty-One** _

Seven months. Seven whole months of Eddie being pregnant and things were slowly becoming easier but harder at the same time and it was causing Richie to stress out. He lost count of how many times he sat up at night, staring at the wall across from their bed, just thinking about everything that was to come.

He was scared, and not because he was having a kid. No, he was scared about the future and how they were going to be able to provide for Theo, Charlie, and their future kids if they decided to have more. He knew it was a little ridiculous to think about considering the job Richie had was more than a good pay and Eddie’s job was good, too. But he could t help but think: what if they lost those good paying jobs? What if they weren’t able to provide for what their kids wanted most, like going to a great college?

That’s what scared Richie; not being able to provide for them, and because that scared him so much, he began to work more and more and stay later than usual, causing Eddie to become more and more angry with him, but Richie couldn’t help it, and he had explained that to Eddie who just called him an idiot in a loving way of course, because he understood but also found it ridiculous, telling him to not worry about such things, that they were going to be okay.

But that didn’t stop Richie from staying late at work, earning more extra hours, resulting in Eddie’s patience becoming thin.

“Seriously, Richie just come home, I miss you.” Eddie said. It was nearing nine o’clock the usual time Richie got off, and they weren’t able to speak throughout the day. He was currently curled up on the coach with Duke’s head laying on his lap. The dog had grown used to his new home and was far more happier than he was a few months ago when they first got him. He was no longer scared and cowering away when anyone would approach him, and he loved the attention Theo was giving him.

“I’ll only be an hour, I promise.” Richie told him.

Eddie sighed, rolling his eyes. “I get what you’re doing, but I told you we can worry and think this through in the future.”

”But I don’t want to wait and worry and think about this in the future, Eddie.” Richie said. “I want us to be able to have enough money saved up so that if this were to ever become a problem, we both wouldn’t be scrambling to get some money. I just want our kids to have a wonderful future.”

“And they will, Richie! So what if it does happen? So what if we lose our jobs? I’ve gone through this before and I’ve dealt through it and I can tell you that it will all be okay.” Eddie said, growing slightly irritated.

“But what if it doesn’t become all okay, Eddie?!” Richie snapped.

“Then we’ll get through it! Stop making yourself worry over stuff like this, especially if there’s a good chance that it will never happen! There’s enough money saved to get Theo and Charlie through school, and there will be enough to help them get into college!” Eddie snapped back.

Richie sighed, throwing himself back into his chair. “And what if that’s not enough huh? What about the other three kids you’re wanting to have? What if there’s not enough money saved up to get them all the best education and more?”

Eddie huffed, running fingers through his hair. He was about to explode and scream at his boyfriend to just shut up and come home. “You know, I’m done arguing about this, because it’s obvious that I’m not getting through to you.”

”Babe-“

”Don’t babe me, I don’t want to talk to you about this anymore, goodbye!” Eddie snapped and hung up.

Richie sighed, running a hand down his face in frustration. He knew Eddie had a point, but that didn’t stop him from worrying about the future. He only wanted what was best for his growing family, and he felt like this was right.

Eddie huffed, shaking his head as he tossed his phone to the other side of the couch. He wanted to slap that man silly right now.

He knew from experience, having gone through this before. He had lost his job a week or so after Theo was born and he was close to being evicted—which in the end he was—from the rundown apartment that he was living in at the time since it was the cheapest thing around. Thankfully his father swooped in and helped out a little, giving Eddie somewhere to stay just until he was able to get another job and enough money saved up for a place of his own. Beverly was more than happy to give Eddie part time at the diner, which he took up until the point where he got a job at the store he was working in now.

The point was, ever since that lowest point Eddie had always sat aside a small amount of money and only ever used it in desperate cases which were very rare and it was to be used and given to Theo and now Charlie for when they get older. Eddie had this all planned out, well minus the second child but he knew there would be plenty for all of their kids, he knew what he was doing. He always had.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Just like Richie had said, he was an hour later getting home. He had thought about what Eddie had said and had thought that maybe the other male was right about this. They could worry about everything in the future because Theo was still too young to go to school just yet and they were in a very comfortable financial situation to cover the hospital bills once Charlie was born.

He felt a little—actually a lot—bad about making Eddie upset, so to make it up to him, Richie stopped by a convenient store and picked up a few bags of Eddie’s favorite candy and juice. He felt like it was the least he could do since they’ve been arguing over the past several days and he could see how much it was affecting the other male.

By the time Richie got home, the lights were off and he was tempted to walk over to the couch and fall asleep on it from how tired he was, but he wanted to see Eddie.

Sleepily, Richie made his way down the hallway, peeling his jacket and shirt off on the way. He wanted nothing more than to crawl straight into bed and just hold the other male close to him, but of course that wouldn’t happen.

“Oh, you’re still awake.” Richie said after pushing the bedroom door open and stopping once he saw that Eddie was propped up against some pillows and beneath the covers looking at his phone.

“Even though I’m still extremely pissed off at you from earlier, I can never sleep without seeing you come home.” Eddie said, not peeling his eyes away from his phone.

Richie gave a little smile, feeling his heart swell. Eddie had every right to be mad at him, he understood that.

Richie changed into some sweats before climbing into the bed, looking at Eddie’s whose back was now turned to him. It was obvious they weren’t going to be cuddling tonight, which didn’t sit well with Richie. He always fell asleep with Eddie in his arms, always, and he could never sleep well if he didn’t .

“I’m sorry about earlier today.” Richie said softly. “I know that you’re right about not needing to worry but Eddie I just...can’t help it.”

”I don’t want to talk about this right now, I’m going to bed.” Eddie grumbled, shuffling around beneath the covers. Richie’s heart dropped just a little.

”Oh, okay.” Richie mumbled, and the way he sounded so lost and distant made Eddie feel so bad. Sure, he was mad but that still didn’t mean he wanted to hear that sad voice.

“I um, I love you.” Richie said softly, biting down on his bottom lip.

“I love you too, now go to sleep.” Eddie grumbled, though the smile was so obvious in his voice. Okay, maybe he wasn’t that mad anymore.

Richie smiled and did just that, falling asleep quickly, and Eddie even moved into his arms, both of them sleeping peacefully.

Or, that’s what happened at first.

It wasn’t until around two in the morning did something begin to feel...different, and it woke Eddie with a start. Something didn’t feel right and it didn’t help that there was pressure on his stomach. What was happening?

”Richie.” Eddie shook the male beside him. “Richie, w-wake up, something wrong.”

“What? What is it? What’s wrong?” Richie asked, having woken up quickly. He sat up in bed, looking at his boyfriend in concern.

”I-I don’t know, but somethings wrong. I think we need to go to the hospital.” Eddie said, his eyes welling up with tears.

Richie was quick out of bed, throwing on some clothes and shoes and stuffing a few extra in a bag. He had helped Eddie out of bed and out to the car before running back inside and waking Theo up, though the toddler was not the least bit happy about that.

Quickly Richie drove to the hospital going as fast as the law would allow him without getting his family hurt in the process. This was all so terrifying, and his hands were shaking as he drove, constantly asking questions about what was going on.

By the time they reached the hospital, Richie was out of the car as soon as he parked, running inside and screaming for someone, anyone to come help him.

”Sir, please calm down. I can’t understand you.” A lady behind the front desk said.

”My boyfriend, I don’t know what’s going on! I think there’s something going on with our baby.” Richie cried. His entire body was shaking and he felt so sick to his stomach.

The nurse called for a gurney and Richie, along with a team of doctors and nurses, all raced out to the parking lot where Eddie was whimpering in pain and in hysterical tears as he sat with the car door open. Theo was in the backseat, crying because he had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that there were people helping his momma onto a bed and hurrying him back into the big building.

”Mommy!” The toddler screamed. Richie pulled him from the backseat and hurried with him back inside the hospital, following as far as the doctors and nurses would allow him.

Richie didn’t know what to do, or what to think as he sat down against a wall, hugging Theo tight to his chest as he tried to console himself and the toddler who was still screaming about his momma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a spice of drama👌🏽  
> Also check out my other story “Single Parent-Trip” it’s Stenbrough


	33. Thirty-two

_**Thirty-Two  
** _

_this chapter really isn’t the best to my ability because I’m not too sure how to make all the processes that happen in this chapter work without getting stuff wrong so I apologize, I’m not really good with medical terms and the way they handle things, just used basic knowledge._

_*•*•*•*•*•*_  
  
Theo was fast asleep in Richie’s arms as they waited for Ben, Beverly and Eddie’s father. Richie’s mind was blank as he rocked side to side gently, staring at a painting that was across from him on the wall.

It hadn’t been that long since they arrived at the hospital, maybe twenty minutes or so, but it felt like hours and the doctors had yet to come out and tell Richie what’s was happening. They weren’t allowing him into the back where Eddie was until they knew one hundred percent what was going on. 

“Richie!” Richie looked up at the sound of his name and saw both Beverly, Ben and Eddie’s father running towards them, only letting down and becoming quieter as they heard Richie quickly shush them. It had taken him a few minutes to finally get Theo to calm down and he eventually fell asleep, tucked away in Richie’s arms, clinging tightly to his stuff bear. Thankfully when Richie had woken him up and carried him out to the car in such rush, the toddler was holding his bear. Richie knew there was no getting this boy to sleep without his bear.

“What’s happening? Have the doctors told you anything?” Mr. Kaspbrak was the first to question as he hurried over.

”No, no one’s said anything yet.” Richie mumbled quietly.

As soon as he said that, a doctor came from down the hallway and approached them looking serious but also concerned. It scared Richie a little.

”You’re here for Eddie Kaspbrak?” The doctor asked.

“Yes, correct.” Richie said.

“And you’re the boyfriend?” He asked, pointing to Richie who gave a jerky nod.

”Everything is fine for the time being, but we have to induce labor.” He explained.

”W-Wait, but it’s two months too early.” Richie said, shaking his head.

“I know, but there’s some complications and if we don’t deliver the baby right now, there is a chance that either Eddie or the baby might die.” The doctor explained, making Richie’s heart drop to his stomach as his his eyes filled with tears.

This had to be a joke, or maybe a nightmare right? Was this really happening?

“O-okay.” He muttered, his mind once again going blank.

”Follow me and we’ll get you scrubbed up and into the delivery room with your boyfriend.” The doctor said, and all Richie could do was nod as he carefully handed Theo over to his grandpa before jumping up and following after the doctor.

*•*•*•*•*•*

”You’re gonna do so well, baby.” Richie said softly as he held onto his boyfriend hand. They were preparing for the c-section and giving Eddie the medicine that he needed. Richie was still shaking and he felt so sick to his stomach but he had to man up a little bit.

”Promise me you won’t leave my side.” Eddie said. The medicine was beginning to kick in.

“I promise baby, I won’t ever leave your side. Not even in the darkest of days.” Richie said, pressing kisses to the back of Eddie’s hand. Eddie gave a little nod.

”Th-They’re cutting you open now.” Richie said, watching the doctors and nurses move around. It was such a strange thing to see, and in any other situation Richie would have been a little intrigued, but right now he couldn’t even think properly. His baby was being born two months earlier and it terrified him. He could possibly lose Charlie, or Eddie, maybe even both.

Richie continued to watch, telling Eddie the things that were happening and encouraging him that he was doing so well and that Richie loved him so much and was so proud. It wasn’t until Charlie was out of the womb, crying loudly that Richie burst into tears.

“C-Charlie, he’s so tiny.” Richie cried. “Our little boy, he’s here, baby he’s here.”

Richie didn’t get a reply, instead the monitors suddenly began to beep and Richie felt his heart drop into his stomach. It wasn’t Charlie, no he was still crying loudly as he was being cleaned off. It was Eddie.

”His heart rate is dropping!” A nurse shouted.

”Wh-What’s happening?” Richie questioned his eyes filing up with tears once again.

”Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to wait outside.” One of the nurses said and began to gently push him towards the door.

“But Eddie, my baby, I-“ but it was no use, he was already out the door.

Richie stumbled out to the waiting room where Eddie’s mother, Ben, and Beverly still were with a sleeping Theo. They all looked concerned and confused, and maybe a little bit scared as they saw Richie whose eyes were now blood shot from the crying and how his body was shaking slightly as the thoughts rang through his head about the possibility of losing Eddie.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen to the baby?” Eddie’s father was the first to speak up as he cradled Theo closer. The toddler was still fast asleep, unaware of what was happening.

Oh god, the thought of possibly having to break the news to the toddler about his mother having died made Richie break down even more. He couldn’t even make it another step closer as he leaned against the wall and slid down against it, his head in his hands as he sobbed.

”Richie, what happened?” Ben asked, his voice shaking.

”The baby’s fine.” Richie whimpered. “It’s Eddie, something happened and I don’t know. They had me leave the room. Monitors were going off and they said his heart rate was going down! I don’t want to lose him!”

Mr. Kaspbrak let out a noise between a gasp and whimper, a hand flying to cover his face as he began to cry. Not his boy. Not his little boy that he raised and loved so much with all his heart.

Ben and Beverly stood there in shock, not knowing what to say or think as Richie and Eddie’s father broke down into tears.

This all felt like one big nightmare and all Richie wanted to do was to wake up and feel Eddie in his arms, and to be able to hug him close and to place a kiss on the back of his neck; that was the spot that Eddie loved to have kissed and almost every morning Richie would do just that. 

It was like Richie’s world was slowly slipping from between his fingers and there was nothing he could do to stop it from crashing.

*•*•*•*•*•*

An hour passed by that actually felt like more than that. There were no doctors to come and tell them all about how Eddie was doing or any sort of news about his condition. The only good thing was that a nurse came by and said that one at a time they were allowed to go see Charlie.

Richie was the first in the room that had several more premature newborns, all inside incubators. Charlie was in one, all small and looking cute with some wires hooked up around his belly. Though Richie was happy, the thought of raising this little boy without Eddie by his side made his heart break and his eyes fill with tears.

“Hi there, Charlie.” Richie cooed, his hand fitting through the little hole and gently rubbing against the newborns hand, where he was quick to latch on. “You look just like your momma.”

Charlie had Eddie’s nose, and Richie was almost sure he had Eddie’s eyes too. There were some features of Richie, too, like the little bit of curls that was on his head that Richie could see where the little beanie didn’t reach. 

“I can’t wait for your momma to see you.” Richie said, his voice cracking slightly.

Be positive, he told himself.

“He’s gonna love you as much as I do already and you’re gonna be so strong just like him. You and your brother both will.” Richie said grinning through his tears. “We’re gonna spoil you and Theo, he’s your big brother, and you’re gonna grow up and hopefully be as tall as I am, or maybe you’ll be short like your momma but don’t tell him I said that because he’ll probably be a little mad at me...”

Richie continued to talk to Charlie, even though the precious little thing couldn’t understand him, but that was okay. The talk of the future and the positive thoughts calmed Richie down a little and he had stopped crying, but he was sad again when a nurse came in and said he had to leave, but he could come back again tomorrow.

When Richie stepped out into the hallway there was a doctor there, waiting along with Ben, Beverly,Eddie’s father, and Theo who was beginning to wake up slightly.

”E-Everything....it’s...” Richie trailed off, not being able to form the rest of his sentence.

”Everything is fine, but I don’t think we’re out of the woods yet. We’re going to keep him a little while longer than usual just to keep an eye on him and to make sure that things are okay as we think they are.” The doctor explained, and Richie let out a huge sigh of relief. He couldn’t bring himself to cry anymore, being as he was emotionally exhausted.

”Where is my momma?” Theo grumbled, twisting around in his grandpa’s arms.

“He’s been taken cared of.” The doctor smiled at him. “You can go visit him, but I’m afraid he’ll be sleeping, so if he is, you have to be extra quiet.”

Theo nodded his head and reached out for Richie, wanting to be held by him instead. All of them headed up to Eddie’s room after being told the floor and room number.

Richie and Theo were the first to enter, though Eddie wasn’t asleep as the doctor might have thought. He was sitting up in bed, looking paler than the room and bedsheets, and it made Richie’s heart twist in a sickening way.

”Momma!” Theo squealed, squirming his way out of Richie’s arms and over to the bed where his momma was laid. He managed to crawl up on the bed and into his momma’s arms, having suddenly bursted into tears.

“It’s okay baby, momma’s here.” Eddie cooed softly, hugging the toddler closely to his body. He pressed comforting kisses to the top of the toddlers head, hushing his little cries and whimpers.

“I-It was so scary, momma.” Theo whimpered burying his face in his momma’s neck. It was like a safe place.

”But I bet you were my brave little man the entire time.” Eddie said smiling. He looked over at Richie who was still stood near the door, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a longing look in his eyes. Eddie smiled at him and held his hand out, silently telling the other male to come over, and he did, rushing over and falling down to the edge of the bed. Richie pushed his face into the other side of Eddie’s neck, finding a warm place there.

“You scared me.” Richie whispered. “I thought I was going to lose you.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Eddie said, placing a kiss to wherever place he could reach on the other males face. “I’m still here, though, I’m still kicking.”

”Promise me that you’ll never leave my side.” Richie whimpered.

”I promise.” Eddie said softly. “I’ll always be with you.”

”I can’t bear the thought of losing you, Eddie. I just can’t.”

”Then don’t think about it. Only think about our now beautiful baby boy who’s going to grow up healthy and happy, and think how you’re gonna be marrying me one day.” Eddie said. “Think about our cute little dog who’s at home, and Theo, and our future together. Don’t think about the sad stuff Richie, because I will always be here with you. I will never leave your side.”


	34. Thirty-three

_**Thirty-three** _

_getting close to the end of the book_

 _*•*•*•*•*•*•*_  
  
It had been a week, almost two, since the episode with Eddie and Charlie being born. Throughout the week that Eddie had been there, he was monitored and checked on, and Richie never left his side—well, only when Eddie would force him to leave so he could go home to shower and check on Duke.

The week was a little boring for Eddie, to say the least. He was constantly told to stay in bed, but he usually refused and would go down to the newborns and sit with Charlie for a few hours, carefully holding him and talking with him about everything. It broke his his heart to see how tiny Charlie was, but he knew that his little boy was going to grow up to be so strong. He would talk about the future and how much he was going to love his big brother, and how much Richie and him were already in love with the little newborn. Sometimes Eddie would end up in tears just thinking about the future, they were happy tears, of course.

“Momma why is he so small?” Theo asked. He was currently sat in his momma’s lap, looking at his baby brother in the glass box he was having to stay in.

He had so desperately wanted to see his new baby brother, and at first Eddie was a little reluctant because he wasn’t too sure how the toddler would react. Yes, Theo may have been excited for his new brother, but Eddie wasn’t too sure if that excitement would last once he saw how real it actually was. But Richie made Eddie realize he was just being crazy and that Theo wouldn’t be asking if he really wasn’t excited.

”Because he was born earlier than when he was supposed to be.” Eddie explained, pressing a kiss to the top of the toddlers head.

”Is he going to stay in that box forever?” Theo asked, pouting. Here he thought he was going to be able to play with his new baby brother but he realized now that he may not be able to.

“No, not forever but only long enough for him to be stronger and healthier.” Eddie said. Theo gave a little nod, not fully understanding but understanding enough.

Eddie’s phone gave a little buzz against his thigh, more than likely a text from Richie saying that he was here and waiting outside in the parking lot. It was reaching the time for them to leave anyways, and Eddie thought it would be nice for the three of them to go out to get something to eat.

”Come on bubba, say goodbye to Charlie.” Eddie said, scooting the toddler out of his lap. Theo gave a little whine, not wanting to leave at all.

”But momma, I want to stay.” Theo said.

“I know bubba, but aren’t you hungry?” Eddie asked.

Now that the toddler thought about it, his tummy had been rumbling and he was hungry. He guessed he could come back with his momma tomorrow, and maybe he could get to play with his brother!

”Bye bye Charlie, I will bring you a cool monster truck tomorrow!” Theo said, standing up on his tip toes and looking through the hole to the best of his ability.

Eddie smiled, his heart fluttering at the cute moment.

”Can we go to aunt Beverly?” The toddler asked after having said goodbye and reaching out to grab the hand his momma had extended.

”I’m sure we can.” Eddie said shrugging. It had been a few days since he last saw or talked to Beverly and Ben. Theo gave a toothy smile as he followed his momma down the hallway.

“Momma...” Theo trailed off as his face contorted into something along the lines of a concentrated one. His little mind had been thinking so much about this lately, and to he honest, he was a little confused.

”Yes, baby?” Eddie answered, scooping the toddler up into his arms.

”Is Richie my dad?” The question was out of nowhere, and yet Eddie had been preparing since the day Theo was born to answer this, only, he thought it would be many years from now. 

”Well, not biologically.” Eddie said.

”What does that mean?” Theo knew many things, and he was very smart for his age but big words confused him sometimes.

“That means that before you were born, I was with someone before Richie and when that someone and I were together, you were being made in my stomach and that someone left right before you were born, so that means that someone is actually your dad, but he didn’t want to stay with me anymore.” Eddie explained as simply as he could, which was a little hard.

“Was that someone a bad person?” Theo asked.

”Yes and no.” Eddie said. “He was a very nice person before you were made, and then he was no longer nice but that’s all okay because I have you, and Richie and now Charlie.”

“Wait, I was in your stomach before?!” Theo asked, sounding so confused.

“Yes baby, you were in my tummy before and no before you ask, I did not eat you.” Eddie said, laughing.

”But how?!”

”That, my little sweet is a question meant for many years from now.”

*•*•*•*•*•*•

The diner was a little busier than what Eddie had ever saw it, but it was so nice, and it sent a satisfying comfort of home over Eddie as he, Theo, and Richie walked through the door.

“There’s my favorite nephew!” Beverly yelled from the doorway of the kitchen as she spotted the toddler and her best and newly developed friend.

Theo let out a little squeal as he ran the small distance to his Aunt Beverly, letting out little giggles as she scooped up him up into her arms and squeezing him tightly.

“Have you been good for your momma and Richie?” Beverly watching as Theo gave a jerky nod. “What about your new brother? Have you been hanging out with him and being nice?” Again, Theo gave a jerky nod and smiled widely.

”I love my new brother!” Theo said proudly, because he did.

Beverly gave a smile and pressed a kiss to the toddlers cheek before setting him down on the ground. Beverly pulled Eddie into a hug, and then Richie.

”How’s the baby doing?” Beverly asked. That night when she got the phone call from Richie who was in tears and telling her and Ben to come to the hospital, was probably one of the scariest nights of her life and it was even more scarier when Richie came stumbling out the doors, crying even more and leaving everyone to wonder if Eddie was going to make it. Never again did Richie, Beverly, Ben, even Eddie’s father want to live through something like that again.

”Getting more precious every day.” Eddie said, grinning. He had a longing to be back at the hospital with Charlie now, but he had to push the feeling further down before he got sad and started to cry.

”I’m so glad to hear.” Beverly said, smiling widely at the couple.

”Momma! Can we sit here?” Theo called out from halfway down the diner, pointing at the booth.

“You guys go have a seat, I’ll be back in a bit.” Beverly said, wandering off back into the kitchen.

”Can you be a big boy and not make a mess?” Eddie asked, heading over to where the toddler was, with Richie following behind, a hand on the lower part of Eddie’s back.

Ever since the episode with Eddie, Richie had been far more clingy than usual. He wouldn’t let Eddie out of his sight, and when he had to go out somewhere to get something he called Eddie to make sure that everything was okay. Though the doctor had reassured them that everything was okay now, that they didn’t have anything else to worry about other than Eddie following the things not to do after having a baby, but Richie was still on edge. But Eddie was soaking up the constant attention he was getting, and the extra kisses and sweet little gestures. “I can! I’m a big boy!” Theo said rather defiantly. Eddie just smiled and kissed the tip of the toddlers head before helping him into the booth and then claiming the seat across him.

Since the table was just a tad bit taller than what Theo sat up to, the toddler has to sit on his knees, though he didn’t mind one bit as a waitress came over and placed down a coloring page and some crayons. This is why he loved Aunt Beverly’s food place! Coloring!

”Beverly said she’ll bring the food out to you.” The waitress said. “Now, what can I get you all to drink?”

“Momma, I want chocolate milk please.” Theo said, looking up from the coloring page he had already began to color with bright eyes and a wide, but hopeful smile. 

Eddie laughed and nodded, ordering what drink and food he knew the toddler wanted before doing the same for himself, and watching as Richie ordered too. Sometimes he just liked to look at Richie with no words being expressed. It sounded a little creepy, but that was okay.

“What are you looking at me for?” Richie asked, grinning a little bit shyly.

”I just love you, that’s all.” Eddie told him shrugging. Maybe he was being clingy just like his boyfriend was, but his boyfriend didn’t seem to mind one bit since he was doing the exact same. Maybe it was just the hormones after having a baby, but Eddie didn’t know or care.

“Look at you being all sweet.” Richie laughed, his hand going beneath the table to Eddie’s thigh where it rested, sending shivers and butterflies up Eddie’s spine and into his stomach.

“I’m being serious, though, I really do love you.” Eddie mumbled, softly.

”And I really do love you, too.” Richie said, smiling.

Beverly soon came out with their food and drinks, and then slid into the space next to Theo, who was multitasking between eating the yummy bacon, chocolate chip pancakes and drinking his chocolate milk while trying to color. He was making it work though.

”So Charlie’s doing fine, yeah?” Beverly repeated her question from earlier. She loved her little nephews, and hearing about their well beings was like sweet music to her ears and hearing Ben sing and talk, that was music to her ears too.

“Doing as well as a premature baby can get.” Eddie said, smiling.

“Ben and I have been meaning to stop by when you guys are there to come and see him, but things have been hectic lately at the diner, and not to mention that Ben’s been cranky about his mom.” Beverly said, letting out a little sigh.

“Is his mom in town?” Eddie asked, poking at his eggs and bacon.

“Well, no, she’s keeps talking about how she’s going to fly down to come and see us, but she keeps talking about how he should be getting married and thinking about kids, instead of running around and stuff. It’s becoming annoying.” Beverly said, rolling her eyes. She liked Ben’s mom, she did, but that woman sure could be crazy and overbearing.

“Just get married already, you two have known each other for so long now, and it’s surprising neither of you have popped the question yet.” Eddie said, waving his fork around as he spoke.

Beverly gave a little snort and stared at him from across the table, a look in her eyes. “I could be saying the same thing to you.” She said. “You’ve got two kids now and a nice guy who’s far better than the douche before him, so I think you should be getting married soon.”

Eddie rolled his eyes again and grinned, though his cheeks flushed a bright red. Richie smiled too, his hand moving back to Eddie’s thigh and giving it a squeeze. They’d get married soon or well, Richie was going to propose soon enough. He just had to go ring shopping.

Soon everyone had finished eating their breakfast and Beverly headed back into the kitchen to continue working. After Richie paid for the bill, him, Eddie, and Theo got into the car and headed home. Eddie wished they could go back to the hospital to see Charlie and spend more time with him, but it was already six in the afternoon and they had spent most of the day there.

Eddie couldn’t wait until the day Charlie was able to come home. After Eddie was released from the hospital, he and Richie got to work on the spare untouched bedroom that was mainly used for storage though there was very little to store, and he knew they should have gotten it done sooner, but of course, with how much he and Richie worked, there was little time to do it.

But they began to work on it after Eddie was released. Richie painted the room a nice light blue, almost exactly similar to what was in Theo’s, they put cute little decorations and pictures up on the walls and added the crib, a toy chest, bookshelf, and so much more to the room that Eddie could see little Charlie playing with as he got older. Theo even helped out too, having painted a smiley face on front of Charlie’s closet door, claiming that it would help keep the scary monsters out.

The room was all ready and set to go, and Eddie would wait anxiously and happily until the day the newborn was able to come home and see it.

Eddie couldn’t wait.


	35. Thirty-four

_**Thirty-Four** _

_there’s like 2 or 3 chapters(counting the epilogue if I do one) left._

_also like 3 months(maybe a half) have passed? So Charlie is 3 months old._

_*•*•*•*•*•*•*•  
_

The months came and went in almost a blink of an eye, which was a little surprising because Eddie expected the days and nights to go by slowly, especially to the point where this day—this very important day—felt like it was never going to come.

It was the day to finally bring Charlie home.

The doctor who was overseeing Charlie thought that now, because Charlie was doing well with his development and he was as healthy as he could possibly be with being born two months early, that it was better than ever to finally bring the little baby home.

Eddie cried for hours when he got the news about bringing home his second baby boy.

The entire day that Charlie was being released from the hospital was filled with so much excitement, love, and happiness. Richie was over the moon because he felt so happy, Eddie was filled with joy, and Theo was excited to finally be able to play with his baby brother, and when the news reached out to their family and friends, Eddie’s father insisted that they threw a little party that consisted of all of Eddie’s aunts, uncles, cousin’s, hell Eddie wouldn’t be surprised if his father invited his neighbors.

The ride home was the best part, especially since Charlie was buckled up safely in his car seat, with his wide eyes looking around at everything, especially at Eddie who was sat back there with him.

“Everyone can’t wait to meet you.” Eddie cooed in a baby voice as he gave a smile to the little boy. Charlie just let out a noise and kicked his tiny feet, obviously enjoying the attention his momma was giving him.

”Your papa and I are gonna spoil you and your brother so much.” Eddie said, smiling.

”Papa?” Richie asked, glancing at the other male through the rearview mirror.

”Well yeah.” Eddie said, his cheeks flushing. “I figured it’s better than dad, and we can be papa and momma, because ya know, Theo calls me momma.”

“Papa bear and momma bear.” Richie joked, snorting at his own stupidity.

”You’re so weird babe.” Eddie muttered, grinning down at the little boy. “Your papa is so weird Charlie, yes he is.”

Richie bit down on his bottom lip the rest of the drive home, listening to Eddie coo and talk to Charlie with a baby voice that made his heart swell and clench. God, if he didn’t marry this man soon, he didn’t know what he was going to do.

When they finally arrived home, Richie parked the car and helped Eddie out with Charlie, smiling down at the little boy as he kicked and cooed. The emotions finally hit Eddie and soon he was crying in the driveway with his boyfriend and baby. He just couldn’t help himself. He had been dreaming of this day for many nights now, and he longed for his new born to be at home with them countless times so having it actually happen was a wish come true.

”Momma!” Theo came bolting out the front door, having been watching from the window excitedly for so long, just waiting to see the car pull up.

“Hey baby.” Eddie said, wiping away his tears while expertly holding Charlie with one arm.

”Can I hold him?” Theo asked, holding his arms up for Richie to pick him up. He wanted a closer look at his baby brother, because seeing him through a glass box just wasn’t enough.

”When we get inside, I promise that you can baby.” Eddie said, pressing a kiss to the toddlers cheek. He had missed the toddler even if they had only been gone for an hour. To say the least, Eddie was having an attachment issues at the moment, not wanting to let Theo out of his sight or to let him go, not that the toddler minded at all. He loved all the attention he was getting.

”There’s my new grandson!” Eddie’s father came out out the door, followed along with nearly every relative on his side of the family. It was a little overwhelming, especially since it was warm outside and Eddie desperately just wanted to spend the afternoon with his little Charlie, Richie and Theo in peace, but his father insisted on having this little party, claiming that “it won’t be until the holidays that their relatives will actually get to see Charlie.” Eddie didn’t bother arguing with him on it, he would have done it anyways.

After several minutes, Eddie finally declared that they all needed to get inside, because though Charlie was still small, Eddie’s arms were beginning to cramp slightly and his wrists were beginning to have a dull ache, and heaven knows that his aunts and uncles could stand for hours to coo over a little baby.

But the goods news was that Charlie was enjoying the attention, his wide eyes looked at everyone and his little feet would kick and he would let out a little noise that captivated both Eddie and Richie’s hearts. Theo was loving the attention he was receiving himself too, especially from all the kisses he would get and all the questions asked about how excited he was that he had a new brother.

“Momma, can I hold him now?” Theo asked, running over to the couch where his momma and Richie were sat, Charlie in Richie’s arms. The little party was starting to die down and some relatives were beginning to leave, which Eddie was thankful for. Any other day he would have been happy to see them, not that he wasn’t happy to see them now, but all he wanted to do today was relax just a little and spend the much wanted time with Charlie.

“Yeah climb up here.” Eddie said, scooting over so there was space between him and Richie and enough for the toddler to sit.

Theo climbed up on the couch excitedly, because, wow, he was finally getting to hold his baby brother! This was such a cool thing.

”Now, you have to be extra careful.” Eddie said helping Richie as he placed Charlie in the toddler’s arms. “Put your hand right here and hold his head up.” Theo did just that, following all the instructions his momma and Richie were giving.

“Hello.” Theo asked said, smiling down at his little brother, who was looking right back at him, his eyes wide and curious.

Eddie bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes filing with tears, because damn it, this was cute and he was sure that his heart was going to explode from just how cute this was, it was right up there with how adorable the toddler was being with Duke when they first got him.

”We’re gonna have lots of fun together!” Theo declared happily, smiling a toothy smile at Charlie, who was still looking at him, curious as ever.

The toddler babbled away to his new brother while Richie and Eddie supervised, occasionally talking to some family that were still there. By the time everyone had left and Eddie and his father had cleaned up the little mess that was made, Theo was becoming tired and Charlie was becoming cranky. 

“Call me if you need anything, I’ll come back over tomorrow to help clean up around the house.” Eddie’s father said, smiling at his son and giving a hug, before doing the same for his two precious grandsons and his hopefully soon to be son-in-law.

“Momma I’m tired.” Theo whined, having curled up on the couch after Richie had taken Charlie off to his new room to be changed into a new diaper and some pajamas for bed.

”I know, baby.” Eddie said, closing the door after his father had pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. He turned and walked over to the couch, scooping the toddler up into his arms and carrying him off to his room.

“Momma, can Charlie and me play tomorrow?” The toddler asked sleepily, tucking his head away in his momma’s neck.

“Yes, you can.” Eddie said with a grin and pressed a kiss to the side of Theo’s head before setting him down on his bed before going through his drawers for some pajamas.

“Do you want the fire trucks or the cartoon dinosaurs?” Eddie asked, holding up two sets of matching pajamas. There were all types of pajamas that ranged from superheroes, to dinosaurs, to monster trucks, and so much more that the toddler loved, his regular clothes were like that too.

”Dinosaurs.” Theo said, flopping back on his bed and grabbing his stuffed bear.

His momma changed him into his pajamas before tucking him into bed, giving him little kisses and telling him goodnight before the toddlers eyes slipped shut and he fell asleep. Today had just been filled with so much excitement that it knocked the toddler right out. Eddie left out of his room, leaving the door cracked slightly before heading to Charlie’s room where Richie still was.

”Is he asleep?” Eddie whispered softly, quietly tiptoeing to the crib where the baby boy slept.

“Yes, finally.” Richie said as he grinned down at Charlie who was swaddled up nice and warm, letting out little noises as he slept. There was a monitor on the side of his crib, and the other one was on the nightstand in their room.

Eddie stood beside the other male, both of them watching as Charlie slept soundly for a few minutes before they headed off to their room. It wasn’t even that late, maybe eight or nine, but the day had felt so long, and even though Eddie was happy to finally be with Charlie, he really wanted to curl himself up beneath the blankets and fall asleep.

“Hurry up and come to bed.” Eddie whined as he rubbed on Duke who was by his side and watched his boyfriend stand on the other side of the room put out clothes for work tomorrow. That sucked, Richie had to work tomorrow, meaning he wasn’t going to be able to spend the second day of his son being home. Thankfully, though it was more of a half day, but it was still work nonetheless.

“You’re so whiney.” Richie joked as he finished getting his things ready for the morning and doing as requested, coming to bed.

”You love me.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes with a smile. Richie gave a hum of agreement as he pushed the covers back and crawled beneath them, pulling Eddie towards him afterwards, Duke having already relocated to his spot at the end of the bed.

They laid in a comfortable silence, just looking at one another. Eddie could feel his heart beating steadily against his chest as he smiled sleepily at Richie. Everything was good and he was content with how things were going, but Richie on the other hand, his heart was pounding and his thoughts were running a thousand miles an hour, though in a sleepy way.

Richie gave a small smile as his hand touched Eddie’s hip and moved to the small of Eddie’s back where it stayed, his thumb brushing against the skin and sending shivers up Eddie’s spine.

”Eddie.” Richie said, his voice sounding so deep and dreamlike. Eddie could have fallen asleep just listening to him.

”Hmm.” Eddie hummed, grinning sleepily. There was a warm, fluffy feeling surrounding him that wanted to pull him in and hold him while he slept, his mind was a little clouded but he was still fully aware.

“Will you marry me?” Richie asked.

”Of course I will, we already talked about this.” Eddie said, laughing.

“No, I mean like, will you marry me?” Richie repeated, and it only took a second for Eddie to realize that this was a proposal.

“Are you serious right now?” Eddie asked, his voice sounding so quiet and small. He was fully awake now.

Richie gave a nod and grinned. “I know this isn’t some fancy or romantic way of asking and I’m sorry if it’s a disappointment, but I just really want to marry you, Eddie.” Richie said. “I want to spend forever with you, and our family too. I want to wake up with you by my side forever, I wanna grow old with you. I want to give you everything you’ve ever wanted, and more.”

Eddie broke out into a huge smile as he forced Richie onto his back and got on top of him, pressing a kiss against his lips. Sure, Eddie had always wanted to be proposed to in a romantic way, anyone and everyone wanted that but being proposed to in a sleepy, lazy way, that was quite alright. Eddie loved it just as much.

“Yes, I’ll marry you.” Eddie said, grinning widely as they pulled apart. Richie broke out into a smile, too having pushed Eddie back some so he could sit up. He reached into the bedside drawer and dug through it before latching onto the velvet box that was hidden beneath the stuff.

Richie opened the little box that contained the ring, though it was just a simple silver band with one small diamond in the middle. Eddie didn’t care for the size of a diamond, he didn’t care if the band was silver or gold, and he certainly didn’t care if this ring had come from a dispenser though it hadn’t. He didn’t care about any of that. He was okay with a simple ring, because as long as it showed that he was married to the man of his dreams, none of that mattered.

“It’s beautiful.” Eddie said, grinning widely.

“It was my grandmother’s, she had my grandfather give it to me, and she said to make sure I give it to someone who was worth wearing it and would treat it with love and care just like they would treat me.” Richie explained.

Eddie’s heart fluttered and he smiled as he removed the ring from the box, looking at it. _‘To my one and only’_ was engraved inside, which Richie had explained that his grandfather had engraved it himself because he always claimed that his grandmother was his one and only, even though they constantly fought. They had been married for fifty something years and not once had his grandmother taken the ring off, not until she passed away.

Richie had taken the ring and slipped it onto Eddie’s finger, which was a perfect fit and it looked so well on him. Eddie couldn’t get over how beautiful it looked, and he was already in love with it. He was in love with Richie.

“My dad’s going to freak.” Eddie laughed, throwing his arms around the other male’s neck. “I’m a good way, of course.” He added for good measure.

”So is Beverly and Ben, and the rest of your family too, when they hear about this, because first a baby and now you’re engaged.” Richie said, chuckling.

“They’ll be okay.” Eddie said.

“I love you.” Richie said, his hands falling to Eddie’s hips and giving them a squeeze.

”I love you too, more than you could ever imagine.” Eddie told him with a wide smile before pressing their lips together.

”I think I can try.”


	36. Thirty-five

_**Thirty-Five** _

Engagement announcements were supposed to be happy and fun and filled with so much excitement and love, and yet Eddie didn’t feel any of that—well, he did feel the love and the fun of it, but the nerves that were eating him up inside were slowly ruining the excitement of it all.

Eddie was beyond nervous. Why? He wasn’t too sure. He guessed it was because this was all so new. He kept thinking of the worst outcomes, such as his father yelling at him about getting married, or that he wouldn’t accept Richie anymore and would refuse for them to get married. That was ridiculous, though because there were countless times where his father would mention how much he adored Richie. Eddie didn’t know it, but his father was excited for Richie to become his son-in-law.

Then there were the nerves that Beverly and Ben wouldn’t be too happy to hear about their engagement, and then they would refuse to come to the wedding. That’s one of the thoughts that hurt the most; his two best friends not coming to his weddings.

But it was all ridiculous, Eddie knew that. His friends and father approved of Richie, they enjoyed having him around and liked him out of all the people Eddie had been seeing. It was a normal instinct for Eddie to think of the worst, he did that with everything, and it was normal for him to be nervous about this announcement. It was a huge thing.

”Momma! Look!” Theo came running into the kitchen where his momma was, who was cleaning and cooking something for the dinner they were having that his father had thought of. He wanted to have a family dinner, which was also an excuse to see his grandchildren. “I dressed myself.”

Theo did do just that, but instead his shirt and pants were backwards and his damp hair was a mess, having just taken a bath. He thought he could be a big boy for the day and get himself dried off and dressed, just like his momma did for him.

“You did good, bubba, but your clothes are on backwards.” Eddie laughed. Theo gave a pout as his momma bent down and helped him fix his shirt and pants the proper way. He just wanted to be a big boy!

“Look at you, all dressed up and handsome.” Eddie cooed, pressing kisses to the toddlers cheeks and forehead. Theo let out little giggles having forgotten about what happened minutes ago, obviously enjoying the attention.

“Now, why don’t you go play or watch some cartoons for a little bit while I finish up here.” Eddie said, pecking the toddlers forehand, who gave a quick nod and ran from the kitchen, excited to watch cartoons, because who didn’t love cartoons? Crazy people, Theo thought.

Once Theo was gone, Eddie stood up and let out a shaky breath. He knew things would be okay, he knew all of that, and Richie would even tell him that. Eddie just had to keep constantly reminding himself of that as he finished cooking dinner for the next hour or so.

Honestly, deep down Eddie was excited. He was engaged for heavens sake, he had two beautiful little boys, a cute and lovable dog, and he had a handsome fiancé who he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with. It was nice to think that Eddie and Theo’s life had changed around completely after the first encounter with Richie. Sure, it was a mean one on Eddie’s part, but he couldn’t have been more thankful that Theo had decided to wander off, because if he hadn’t then Richie wouldn’t be in their lives.

“It smells awesome in here.” Richie’s voice came out of nowhere as his two arms snaked around Eddie’s waist. Eddie jumped, having been scared from the sudden action. God, he hated when Richie did that, because the last time that happened he dropped a small pot of sauce on the floor and now there’s a nice little stain on the floor near the cabinets in the kitchen.

”Why do you do that to me?” Eddie mumbled.

”I think it’s funny.” Richie shrugged, a big smile on his face as he spun the other male around and gave him a kiss to stop the playful argument he knew that was about to blow up.

They stayed stood in the kitchen together for a few minutes, kissing and holding one another close. It would have been a lie if Eddie had said he didn’t miss Richie, because it wasn’t. Richie had been working a little later the past few days—of course because he had to due to some meetings that were about to come up and Richie and a few co-workers had to make sure that everything was properly arranged, and it meant he was getting home by the time Eddie was asleep and was leaving before Eddie was awake. It sucked, but thankfully it was over for now and that meant Richie had a few days off so they could spend more time together. Eddie was being a bit more clingy than usual, but Richie loved it. He loved the attention and the affection.

Suddenly Charlie started crying, causing the couple to pull apart and let out little sighs. Charlie had been a little grumpy lately, crying every second he was put down for a nap and he was being extra clingy with Richie, never wanting to be out of his arms.

“I’ll go get him, you finish up with dinner.” Richie said, giving Eddie’s hips a squeeze and pecking his lips before walking out of the kitchen to Charlie’s room.

Eddie let out a little sigh and ran fingers through his hair. Tonight was going to be good, that’s what Eddie had to keep reminding himself.

*•*•*•*•*•

Ben and Beverly were the first to arrive, both with big happy smiles on their faces as they walked through the door. The first thing Ben did was walk right over to the couch where Theo and Charlie were, carefully took Charlie into his arms. He couldn’t help it, he was just so in love with his little nephew. He had been the exact same way when Theo was born and he would continue to be the exact same way with every kid Eddie and Richie had.

“I brought a couple of bottles of wine.” Beverly said, joining Eddie in the kitchen, where he was finishing up the desert his father was wanting him to make.

“Do you need any help?” Beverly asked, having placed the two bottles of wine she had brought over on the counter. She could tell something was going on, she could feel it.

“Yeah, can you get the milk out of the refrigerator for me?” Eddie asked, pointing towards the direction distractedly as he quickly put together the icing for the cake his father was wanting him to make. If only he had more than two hands, this would be so much easier.

Beverly nodded then stopped, having caught a glimpse of Eddie’s hand and something shiny on one of his fingers. In all of the years that Beverly and Eddie had known each other, not once had Beverly seen her best friend wear a ring, or even own any. Maybe it wasn’t anything, but the curiosity built up inside her as she forgot what she was asked to do and instead walked closer and took Eddie’s hand, looking at it closer and seeing the ring that was in fact on his finger, his left one to be exact.

“Is this a wedding ring?” Beverly asked, not being able to help herself as she wished deep down that it was a wedding room.

“Um...” Eddie trailed off, a grin breaking out on his face. “Yes, it is.” There was no need to lie, because one thing for sure, Beverly would be able to tell he was lying.

”So you two are engaged now?” Beverly asked. She had to admit, she was a little jealous though still happy because her best friend was getting married while her and Ben decided that they wouldn’t be for a good but long time. Yes, Beverly respected her boyfriend’s wishes, but she wanted to marry him and be with him forever.

”Yeah, he proposed a week or so ago, and we were gonna tell people sooner but things kind of happened and I wanted all of you here when the news got out.” Eddie said, grinning.

”I’m so happy for you.” Beverly said, pulling her best friend into a hug. They pulled apart after hearing the front door open the close and Theo letting out a squeal for his grandpa upon seeing him.

Beverly helped Eddie finish up with the desert and set the table for dinner, all while Ben, Charlie, and Theo played together and Eddie’s father and Richie talked while watching them. When everyone was called for dinner, Eddie let out a small breath and calmed himself down as he sat down in a chair beside Richie, Charlie in his arms, already being fed.

Eddie’s father served everyone’s plate, all of them quickly making conversation as the evening went along. Eddie didn’t speak much, it felt like he couldn’t physically do so. His mouth felt dry and he kept moving around in his seat, an obvious sign that he was hiding something or that he was nervous, but his father didn’t pick up on it as he cooed at Charlie, having stolen him from Eddie’s arms.

“Baby, calm down.” Richie leaned over and whispered into Eddie’s ear, a hand on his thigh that was moving in a comforting way.

“Can we just tell them and get it over with?” Eddie begged quietly, because it was either tell them now as a couple or wait until Eddie just randomly blurted it out, which he could feel about to happen if the news didn’t come out right this second.

“Are you sure you-“

”Yes, I’m sure.” Eddie said a little too loudly, cutting Richie off.

“Sure about what?” Ben asked, pulling his attention from Theo who had been babbling.

Eddie bit down on his bottom lip and looked over to Richie, silently begging him to speak because he didn’t trust himself to do so.

“Well.” Richie began, clearing his throat. “Um, we have something we want to tell you all.”

”You’re having another baby?” Was the first thing Eddie’s father had said, and the look Eddie gave him was one of pure insanity.

”Dad!” He shouted. “I just had a baby like, three months ago!”

”So? You could always be adopting?” He said grinning. Richie gave a laugh and shook his head.

”Two kids is quite enough for right now.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes. At least his nerves had subsided.

“Anyways no, we’re not having a kid but we are engaged.” Richie said, coming right out with it and smiling.

“I know.” Eddie’s father said, sounding so casual about it. It confused Eddie completely.

”What do you mean you know?” He asked.

”Honey, you’re not that slick, I saw the ring on your finger.” He said like it was the most obvious thing. Eddie’s cheeks flushed a deep red.

“When did you two get engaged?” Ben asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“A couple of weeks ago?” Eddie said looking over to Richie who gave a nod.

”You waited until now to tell me?” Ben whined.

“I wanted everyone over when we told the news.” Eddie said, rolling his eyes.

”Yeah, well.” Ben muttered as he sat back in his chair.

”You’re such a pouty baby.” Eddie said.

”I have the right to be a pouty baby considering my best friend decided to not tell me for two weeks that he got engaged.” Ben told him.

”Well, now that I’ve told you are you going to become my best man or not?” Eddie asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

”Of course, what kind of stupid question is that?” Ben asked, rolling his eyes.

”Good!” Eddie said, letting out a huff.

“Good!” Ben mocked.

Richie let out a little laugh while Beverly and Mr. Kaspbrak shook their heads at how childish the two could be. It was a wonder how they were considered adults and how Eddie had two kids.

“So have you figured out a date for the wedding yet?” Eddie’s father asked.

”Not yet.” Richie said, shaking his head.

“We haven’t really talked about all of this just yet.” Eddie told him.

“Oh, you should have a fall wedding! It would be so beautiful!” Ben cooed.

“Or maybe a spring wedding.” Beverly said, shrugging.

”Pick whatever will suite you, son.” Eddie’s father told him.

For the rest of the dinner they discussed wedding things and other future plans. Afterwards, Eddie put Theo and Charlie to bed since they were both becoming cranky, and his father, Ben, and Beverly left before it got too late, all so excited about the wedding that still hadn’t been planned yet.

By the time everyone had left and Theo and Charlie were fast asleep, the house fell silent with Eddie and Duke sitting on the couch while Richie cleaned up in the kitchen and the dinner table.

Things didn’t go as Eddie had expected. In fact they went better and didn’t turn to be a nightmare like he had thought they would have been, which was a wonderful thing. He loved that his father and friends were so happy and excited for their wedding just like he was.

Eddie sat on the couch for awhile, petting on Duke who laid his head on the male’s lap, and stared at the tv until Richie came and pulled him to bed, helping him change into pajamas and get into bed. Eddie could have done it all by himself, but for whatever reason, Richie felt like it and he felt like cuddling beneath the covers of the bed until he was practically forced to get out of them for work later on.

“Your dad and Ben seem the most excited about our wedding.” Richie mumbled softly.

”Eventually they’re gonna becomes a pain in the butt with wanting to plan and arrange everything, especially Ben.” Eddie said, his voice quiet and soft as he tucked his head beneath Richie’s chin.

“But everything’s going to work out, and I wouldn’t even care if we had a big or small wedding, I just want to marry you.” Richie said, his hand running gentle circles up and down Eddie’s back.

“I want to marry you, too.” Eddie said, letting his eyes slip shut and his body relax as he succumbed to the nice, warm feelings that were slowly surrounding him as Richie continued to run his hand down his back.

If this is what forever felt like, Eddie couldn’t wait.


	37. Thirty-six//FINAL CHAPTER

_**Thirty-Six-FINAL** _

_a year has passed btw. So like Charlie is one and Theo is five....if the math doesn’t add up or something I’m sorry._

_*•*•*•*•*•*  
_

Eddie took a deep breath as he looked himself over in the long mirror as his father moved around him, picking off pieces of loose string and lint from his white shirt and black pants. He felt like he was getting dressed for his high school prom all over again, but he wasn’t. Today was the day that he was going to get married to the man who he loved so dearly. Today was far special than prom. It was his wedding day.

For the wedding, Eddie and Richie had decided to go simple. They rented out a nice small venue with a garden and sent out invitations to their family and friends. It was more than what Eddie had ever dreamed of, and it was really all he ever wanted. He didn’t care for these big weddings that had hundreds of people invited, all he wanted was for his friends and family to be there. Although, Ben did try and tell him that it wasn’t a wedding unless he wore a dress, which resulted in a smack and Eddie threatening to uninvited him to the wedding. Ben never brought it up again.

“Oh, you look so handsome.” Eddie’s father said, and just from the quick glance at him Eddie could see the tears forming in his eyes and he could hear the little shake in his voice. If he wasn’t careful and looked at him, he would find himself crying too.

”Where’s Theo and Charlie?” Eddie asked, trying to quickly change the subject to something else before his father began to cry.

”They should be coming in soon, I told Ben to bring them when they were finished getting dressed.” He said.

Eddie gave a little nod and took one last glance at himself before making his way over to the long sofa against the wall and sitting himself down. His stomach was swarming with butterflies as he thought about his soon to be husband, who was just a few rooms away getting dressed and ready also. He was excited and growing a little impatient for the time to quickly pass.

“Momma!” Theo suddenly came running in through the door, Charlie toddling right behind him on slightly wobbly legs with Ben holding both of his hands, keeping him balanced as he was still learning to walk properly.

“Hey babes, you both look so handsome.” Eddie said, scooping the toddler up into his arms and the one year old next as soon as he got there. He placed kisses on both of their foreheads, grinning as he heard Charlie squeal.

”Momma, when do we go outside?” Theo asked. He was beginning to grow impatient and forming a dislike to the two women who kept trying to fix his suit and hair constantly and refusing to let him run around and play with his cousins, saying that he’d ruin his suit and that he needed to look nice and proper for the wedding and he should just sit and after the wedding he could play around. Whatever the heck that meant.

So they all sat, Theo curled up in his momma’s lap while Charlie squealed and toddled around the floor, sometimes running back and forth from his grandpa to his momma, who all encouraged him for doing so well as he walked around. He was still a little wobbly, but he was doing so well. Charlie’s very curly brown hair bounced around on his head as he moved and his dark brown eyes widened at the simplest things. He was a very easily intrigued boy, it was obvious he took after Richie, and not to mention his sassy not-taking-any-of-your-crap attitude, which Theo inherited too that came from Eddie. They were going to grow up tough though, soft hearted and tough.

“Okay, it’s time for our lovely groom to come on out and get ready to walk down the aisle.” One of Eddie’s aunts said, having came and peeked into the room where Eddie was.

Eddie took a deep, shaky breath and stood from the comfortable sofa he was sat on and followed her and his father out the room. There were a few people still in the hallway at the doorway that lead outside, but Eddie didn’t pay them any mind as he stood where he was directed as the last person walked down the aisle. From where he stood, which was just at the opening of the door, he could see all of his and Richie’s family and friends seated in the garden, some taking pictures and others whispering about the beautiful scenery. But as he looked from them to the front where their groomsmen were, his eyes landed on where Richie—the love of his life, his soon to be husband, who stood with his hands crossed in front of him, looking all handsome dressed in a black shirt and black pants. Eddie’s heart felt like it was doing somersaults as he looked at him and their eyes connected, and it didn’t help that Richie gave a him a small wink, making his heart and stomach go into a frenzy.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion as Eddie was given the cue to walk down the aisle and it felt like it took years for him to finally get to the front where Richie and the priest were. Richie gave a warm, calm smile as he and Eddie turned to each other and they took each other’s hands.

The entire time that the priest spoke, Eddie felt his heart pounding away in his chest and he felt like his legs could have given out at any moment, but he kept staring into Richie’s eyes, not once looking away. That was the only thing keeping him standing on his feet.

Silently Eddie wondered how Richie was so calm and collected. Had he gone through this before? Was he freaking out on the inside like Eddie was? Or was he just that good of keeping himself calm and collected like he was good at everything else? Eddie was jealous. He hated that Richie didn’t look nervous one bit, but here Eddie was with his palms and knees shaking. This was ridiculous.

Eddie pulled himself from his thoughts as Richie began to exchange his vows, all of which left Eddie in tears and a babbling mess afterwards, making him unable to speak properly when it was his time to exchange his vows and rings. They both spoke of the beginning of their relationship, the good times and the bad, and how they both felt as if they were meant to be.

Richie and Eddie were meant to be, that was something they would always agree on.

”Do you, Richie Tozier, take Eddie Kaspbrak to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” The priest asked.

”I do.” Richie said, with this vast amount of adoration and love in his eyes as he looked at Eddie. It almost physically hurt as Eddie’s heart flipped in his chest.

“And do you, Eddie Kaspbrak, take Richie Tozier to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” The priest turned to Eddie and asked.

“I do.” Eddie said without a single moments hesitation. It was so quick that he wasn’t sure if he actually spoke the words or not.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may-“ Richie didn’t wait for the rest of it as he cupped Eddie’s face in his hands and kissed him as if they were meeting for the first time after having been apart for years. Love followed between the kiss as their friends and family cheered them along before the couple pulled apart, goofy smiles on both their faces.

”I love you.” Richie spoke softly.

”I love you too.” Eddie said back, his nerves now completely gone and now replaced with this sense of overwhelming happiness and love as Richie grabbed his hand and tugged him back down the aisle.

They were married now. Eddie couldn’t believe it, but he was also so happy.

*•*•*•*•*

The sun was beginning to set as the guests arrived at the reception and the newly wedded couple greeted them as they came in, all congratulating them and wishing them a happy marriage. It almost didn’t feel real, but Eddie kept reminding himself that it was. This was all real, he was actually married.

“Have I told you that you looked absolutely gorgeous today?” Richie asked quietly as he pulled Eddie closer by his hips. There were little children running around and playing so he didn’t want to be too loud.

”Hmm, I think maybe one or twice.” Eddie laughed, his cheeks flushing a slight pink. Richie was being very overly affectionate today and Eddie loved it.

“Well you do, you look gorgeous just like you do every single day, that’s one of the things I love about you.” Richie said, pressing a kiss to his husband forehead.

”You’re very cheesy today, aren’t you?” Eddie said, rolling his eyes although there was a big smile on his face.

”I can’t help it, getting married to the love of my life just brings out these things in me.” Richie said, chuckling.

”I can tell.” Eddie mumbled and pressed himself into his husbands chest. Husband. That was definitely a word that either of them would never get tired of thinking or saying.

“Momma!” Theo shouted, running as fast as his little legs would let him across the field to where his momma and Richie were stood. It had been an hour since he saw his momma considering he went with his grandpa and Charlie to his house to get dressed in something else.

”Hey baby.” Eddie cooed, scooping the toddler up into his arms and peppering his face in kisses. “Where’s Grandpa and Charlie?”

”He’s getting him something to eat.” Theo answered. “When can we get cake?” That was his real concern.

”In a few minutes bud, I promise.” Eddie said, pressing a kiss to the side of the toddlers head once more before setting him back on the ground and allowing him to run back to his cousins.

The newly wedded couple continued to greet guests until there was no more coming in through the entrance and Eddie’s father had finally pulled them away towards where tables were sat, everyone seated and enjoying plates of food that were provided. Theo and Charlie happily munched on the french fries and chicken tenders that was given to them, both very content.

“Attention everyone.” Beverly stood, tapping a piece of silverware against her cup, allowing it to make a loud clanging sound. The people seated around began to settle their voices and soon the whole outside was quiet except for the birds squawking.

“I would like to make a toast to my best friend and his newly wedded husband. We’ve been best friends for a very long time now and I’m forever grateful to have met you, especially because I got to meet the love of my life through you. You’re one of the greatest people that I know Eddie, and you’ve been one of the better parts of my life especially when allowing me to be an aunt to Theo and Charlie, and for being so caring and helping me through the hard times. I could never ask for a better person to call my best friend, a better person who’s like a brother to me. I love you Eddie and I love you too Richie. I wish the happiest marriage for you both.” Beverly said, at the end, raising her half empty wine glass in a toast, grinning at Eddie and Richie. Eddie smiled back, feeling his stomach swarm with happiness.

Ben stood up next, already having tears in his eyes, and just the sight of him made Eddie tear up too. God, he just imagined the fat tears that would roll down both their faces after Ben finished his speech.

“We’ve um, we’ve been best friends for like what feels as if it were my whole life. You’ve been there for me, and I’ve been there for you. I’ve got to see you grow and become the strong, independent parent that you are, having raised Theo all on your own. I’ve got to see you kick some ass—“ the guests all chuckled, some playfully shouting to watch his language, more than likely one of Eddie’s aunts, “Sorry. But I’ve got to see so much of you grow, and become strong, and just become this person who I inspire to be most days. I remember first meeting you when we first started our jobs at the shop years ago. The place smelled awful and we both kept complaining about how the boss would never turn off the air, even when it was below freezing outside. Right there, we became best friends. I also remember the night you told me you were pregnant, about how scared you were and how you weren’t sure if you could do it at all, but you did. Eddie you are the greatest parent that I know, aside from your own father, of course. You work hard to provide for your family, and I couldn’t be anymore proud to call someone like you my best friend and I feel so proud that you finally found someone who can make you happy and finally give you the life you deserve. I don’t think there’s anyone better for you than Richie because he really is a good guy, and I’m happy you have someone who treats you right. I love you Eddie and I wish the best for you, Richie and to my little nephews who look so cute right now with their chubby little cheeks!” Ben then too raised his glass as he cooed at Charlie and Theo who both have giggles.

Eddie stood and reached across the two little ones to give Ben a bone crushing hug. He was thankful, too. He loved his friends and he loved his father, his two babies, and he loved Richie. Even though in the beginning things had been so hard for him, he wouldn’t want to change any of it if given the choice, because if having to go through so much hardship was the only way to lead him to this point, this happy, joyful point in his life, he wouldn’t want it changed. He’d keep everything the same.

Soon after everyone finished eating and the couple cut the cake-much to Theo’s excitement-the DJ announced that it was time for the newly wedded couple to share their first dance.

As the slow song started, Richie pulled Eddie in by his hips, holding him close. Eddie found himself tucked into Richie’s chest with his arms wrapped around his neck. Everything felt content and relaxing, and if Eddie wasn’t careful, he could fall asleep right there.

”I love you.” Richie hummed softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Eddie’s head.

”I love you too, more than you could ever imagine.” Eddie said, moving so he could look at Richie.

“Hmm, I don’t think I can imagine that much. Maybe you’ll have to show me on our honeymoon.” Richie mused, laughing when he saw the light blush that tinted his husbands cheeks.

“Shut up idiot.” Eddie whined, forcing his head to go back where it first laid. He could hear Richie’s soft heartbeat.

“Your father’s taking so many pictures right now.” Richie chuckled softly, the sound making Eddie’s heart beat up. He couldn’t believe he’d get to hear that sound for the rest of his life.

”He’s going to be like that for the rest of the evening.” Eddie sighed, once again picking up his head. Richie gave him a little smile, one that made the corner of his eyes crinkle and made his eyes sparkle with so much love and adoration. If Richie wasn’t careful, Eddie would be a puddle of mush on the ground.

There were no more words spoken between them as their dance together went on, except a few shared kisses here and there that made the people watching coo and awe.

As the song came to an end, people joined them on the dance floor as more music picked up, songs that were more upbeat and fast. Theo came running over with Charlie toddling behind. Eddie scooped up Charlie while Richie scooped up Theo. Charlie gave a half toothy, half gummy as he smiled at his momma, wrapping his arms tight around his neck.

”Are you both having fun?” Eddie asked, pressing kisses to both Charlie’s and Theo’s cheeks.

”So much fun!” Theo exclaimed and Charlie flapped his arms in agreement, giving another toothy and gummy smile. “And grandpa danced with us and spun me and Charlie round and round!”

”Wow, that sounds so fun!” Eddie said, grinning. Seeing both his little boys excitement made his heart swell.

”Momma can you and Richie dance with us too?” Theo asked, suddenly having the idea. It sounded like it would be so much fun! If dancing with his grandpa was fun, he just imagined how it would be with his momma and Richie.

”Of course bud.” Richie said, ruffling the toddlers hair.

More fast beat songs came on and the four of them danced, Charlie squealing as his Papa scooped him up into his arms and spun him around while his momma did the same to his brother. Then Eddie scooped both of them up and swayed with the both of them as Richie pulled away to go talk to his now father-in-law.

*•*•*•*•*•

”Finally home.” Eddie sighed, carefully taking Charlie who was fast asleep out of Richie’s arms. Theo was fast asleep in his, both boys having been tuckered out from all the dancing and running around they had done throughout the day. He carefully walked towards their room and gently placed them in their respected beds, pressing kisses to both their foreheads before turning off the lights and leaving the door slightly cracked. 

Eddie wandered across the hall to the bedroom, already peeling off his jacket and button up shirt, kicking off his shoes in the process. The bed looked so nice and inviting and he was so tempted to just plop down onto it, but he knew he had to get out of the suit first. Today by far, was the best day, but he hated how long he had to stay on his feet, having to move around from person to person that was invited to greet them and say a thanks for coming to the wedding.

Soon Richie came into the bedroom, looking just as equally tired but he didn’t fail to smile at Eddie who was stood in front of the mirror, struggling to run his fingers through his hair due to the amount of hair spray that was put in his hair. His cousin that had fixed up his hair had insisted on doing so, and at the time it did sound like a good idea. He regretted it now.

“You still look so beautiful.” Richie said softly, his voice sounding groggy and sleepy as he walked closer to the other male and wrapped his arms around his bare waist. Eddie had finally managed to get his suit off and was now standing in just his boxers and the ankle socks he just didn’t have the energy to bend down and remove them.

“You’re my husband now, you’re just required to say all these things now.” Eddie said managing to pull a smile, though it was a tired one.

Richie snorted, burying his face in the other male’s neck. “You’re right.” He mumbled.

“Get changed out of your clothes and let’s go to bed.” Eddie said, softly, having felt Richie beginning to doze off just standing there. Richie gave a little grunt and pulled away, doing as he was requested and peeling off his clothes. Eddie gave up trying to remove the stiffness that was his hair and decided that in the morning he would shower and scrub it all away, if he could.

Crawling into the bed and pulling the bedsheets up as high as he could around his chin, Eddie relaxed into the mattress, already feeling his eyes droop slightly as he watched his husband pull at his belt and remove it from around his waist.

A fluttery feeling filled his chest as he watched Richie- _his husband_. That was a thought that he was never going to get tired of thinking. He couldn’t have felt anymore luckier, happier, and loved. Richie, this perfect, handsome guy that looked as if he could have anyone in the world he most desired and he fallen in love with Eddie, a guy who who had a kid and was barley scraping by to provide for said kid. And then they had a child of their own, together. That was crazy though too. But Eddie wouldn’t have it any other way.

”You’re staring.” Richie said as he climbed into the bed, pulling back the bedsheets and pulling Eddie from his thoughts.

“That’s something I get to do for the rest of my life with you.” Eddie said, grinning sleepily as he scooted closer to the other male, their noses just barley touching as they faced each other on their sides.

“I love a lot of things about you.” Richie concluded softly, his fingers softly brushing against the other male’s bare hip.

“You’re not gonna go off and list all those things, are you? Because as much as I would love to hear everything, it’s almost midnight and I can’t promise you I won’t fall asleep.” Eddie said playfully, causing Richie to let out a laugh as he shook his head.

”No, I’m too tired to list every single thing, so I’ll spare you the torture.” Richie said, grinning widely. Eddie laughed and nodded, taking this time to push himself closer to his husband and snuggle up into his neck and chest. There were no complaints, only tiny little grunts as they both tried to fix themselves to the new sleeping position.

It was silent, the only sound to be heard was the couple’s soft intake of air and the crickets that were outside, and the occasional car that passed through the neighborhood, but it was silent between them, neither having fallen asleep just yet although they were both equally exhausted from the events of the day.

”I love you Eddie, so much.” Richie said softly, his voice barley even above a whisper, but Eddie heard it and his heart felt it.

”I love you too.” Eddie whispered back.

They peacefully fell asleep after that, holding onto the soft whispers and hearing them float around in their dreams until morning. Their first night as a married couple was a success to say the least, and the years that were to follow were even more of a success, with everyday being filled with happiness and love and maybe the occasional fight.

And to think, this point of Eddie’s life happened because he met a guy who had found his first son after having lost him in the grocery store. If that wasn’t love meant to be, then Eddie didn’t know what would be, and he never regretted a single second of anything that led him to getting married to possibly one of the greatest guys he’s ever meet.

He’d change this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to everyone who has stuck around from the beginning and to the new people who have read this. You guys really mean a lot to me and I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for the love and support this story’s been getting. You all are the best :)
> 
> The next book I’m working on is Single Parent Trip which is Stenbrough so go check that out.


	38. Hey!

I just published a new Reddie fic! It’s called “Baby Hungry” and it’s about Richie and Eddie being married for a while and all that Eddie wants is a baby, but Richie doesn’t want kids. So it deals with all that. It includes drama, angst and humor. So if your interested in that check it out!

Also has Mike x Stan cause that’s a cute ship and I don’t see enough about them.


End file.
